


Prong's Basilisk and Sekhmet

by TessaVance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Not between any of the main pairings), Anal Sex, Dom James Potter, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Morally ambiguous James Potter, Multi, Oral Sex, Sub Severus Snape, Switch Lily Evens, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaVance/pseuds/TessaVance
Summary: The werewolf prank/murder attempt broke James from passing time behind the 'prankster Gryffindor' mask he has been wearing now for the last couple of years. Bored of playing that character he decides it time to drop most of his mask and make plans for his future.After all he has a Coven to build even if he will be one of the youngest to do so in over a century. He is also going to bring back the tradition of a Lord having both a wife and a consort. There is a fiery Red head witch and a sly sneaky Slytherin that he has his eyes on and he can see no reason why he should have to choose between them.Oh yeah, and there is some rumour about some upstart Dark Lord, that James is going to have to get rid of.  He has better things to do then fuss about with a war over something as stupid as blood status.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 154
Kudos: 414





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few thing to say so instead of blabbering at you for ages I'm going to put them down in point form  
> 1) Dominance is a mindset NOT a position. (James is extremely dominate no matter what position he is currently in)  
> 2) James does not think like a normal person. I fully acknowledge that his mind is a messed up place. I have not labled him as he doesn't fit into any one mindset but borrows a bit from here and a bit from there.  
> 3) Its going to look like Severus falls for James fairly quickly. He hasn't forgotten or in the beginning forgiven James for the years of bulling, what he is doing on the other hand is being a Slytherin and seeing what he can gain from this.  
> 4) I don't like to over tag, but if you see anything that you feel should be added please tell me. I will always add Tags at my readers request.

  
James waited impatiently for his prey to walk around the corner of this part of the castle. Leaning against the cool rough stones he frowned slightly not liking the direction his thoughts had been turning of late. Ever since Sirius tried to commit murder via werewolf James found himself reflecting on his past "pranks" and was not enjoying the conclusion of jock and bully that he was drawing. 

James had always had trouble understanding other humans' emotions and as a result, had from a very young age learnt to apply masks to cover up the real James and to blend in with the rest of humanity. He was furious with himself to find that somehow the mask of fun-loving Gryffindor prankster had dictated too many of his movement over the last couple of years. 

Well not any more. That mask had already achieved its purpose of getting him followers by the end of First year. But he had been lazy and hadn’t bothered to change his mask and was seriously regretting it now. He all but boxed himself into a corner by being what others had wanted and expected him to be. It had been pointless he hadn’t achieved anything since first years and that was not acceptable. 

So, things would change from now on. He would stop trying to do what others expected and start doing things for himself. He would slowly wean people off that mask and begin building a new one. One that was more serious and ‘grown-up’ he knew he was old enough now that people wouldn’t question it. 

Hearing footsteps come his way James smiled here was his chance to take control and be the man he chose to be. Step one in that direction was to apologise and make it up to Snape. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would help James to shed the old mask and start wearing the new one. 

*

Severus turned the corner tied and not paying attention, he had suffered from horrendous night terrors since almost been fed to a werewolf. Catching a glimpse of messy dark hair, he shot out his wand but was too slow as his opponent disarmed him. 

"Snape wait, I just want to talk to you," Potter said. 

"And let your little friends catch up so you can hex me together! Forget that."

Servers to his shame turn to run off, but better to run like a coward and live to fight another day, then stand his ground like a foolish Gryffindor and be hexed into oblivion. 

"Please" 

Hearing that word come from Potters lip so surprised him that Severus looked back only to freeze in shock. Potter was on his knees and placed out of arms reach was both his wand and Severus. 

"I just want you to give me a chance to apologise for all the torment the Marauders and I have put you through and to arrange for a cease-fire between us," Potter stated formally. 

"You must think I'm an idiot. There is no way I’m falling for that." Snape yelled angrily, keeping an eye on his surrounding waiting for the rest of the gryffindorks to appear. 

"What can I do to make you give me a chance to prove I mean what I said?" 

"You can suck my cock," Severus sneered 

"Okay" Potter agreed calmly. 

"What???" Severus said confused he had been snapping an insult not making an offer. 

"I agree to your terms" Potter replied. "And I'll fulfil them now, to prove I'm serious." 

Severus watched frozen in disbelief as Potter began to crawl towards him, reminding him nothing so much as a lion prowling towards its prey. He braced himself sure that any second now Potter was going to crack and laugh in his face, or the rest of the Marauders would spring around the corner to hex him, or something. 

But Potter reached him placed his hands on Severus hips half twisting him so his back rested against the wall. Potter then lent in and nuzzled Severus crotch. Severus gasped and watched wide-eyed as Potter undid his belt and lowered his zipper. He reached in and drew out Severus cock. 

He wasn't hard at all his body to confused to know what was going on. But that changed very quickly when Potter popped his head into his mouth and sucked. Severus threw his head back in shock. He closed his eyes as he was drowned in a glorious wet heat and suction. He could feel his cock as it was bathed and lathered as a tongue stroked it, and _Oh, Yesss there! Just there._   
Convinced he must be hallucinating Severus looked down. But there on his knees before him was James Potter moving up and down gliding his tongue across the base as he sucked as he gave Severus his first-ever blow job. 

The sight of his cock disappearing in his enemies' mouth combined with the sensations radiating from his dick outwards and the fact he wasn't experienced meant that in an embarrassingly short time Severus could fill his balls tighten as he hovered right on the edge. Giving a strangled cry of alarm Severus tried to push Potter off, only to have Potter tighten his grip and swollen him down to his roots. Severus spilled himself down Potters tight throat with a loud groan clenching as fireworks went off behind his closed eyelids.   
His mind blanking out as bliss swept through his body. Coming down from the high Severus opened his eyes and watched bemused as Potter tucked him back into his pants and did him up. Keeping a hand on his hips to support Severus shaking legs. After a couple more breaths Severus was recovered enough that he could move away from the wall. Potter stood gracefully and said in a much more husker voice, 

"Good, so there is a chance then that we can work this out after all." 

He nodded to Severus then turned and walk up the corridor swooping to pick up his wand but leaving Severus' alone as he disappeared around the corner. 

Severus who was waiting for the punch line blinked slowly. He hadn't been mocked, or hexed, or punched as he expected. Still not entirely trusting that something wasn't going to blow up in his face he hurried to his wand and after checking it for any malicious spells scooped it up and hurried off to the Slytherin common room. 

Once he was safely hidden behind his curtains on his bed, he though over the encounter again. Trying to see where the trap lay, but despite how hard he looked he couldn't find one. The only thing that was annoying Severus was that despite the fact he had been the one on his knees servicing him, Potter had been the dominate one of that encounter.   
Severus looked down at his rising cock in betrayal as it happily informed him that at least one part of his anatomy had no issues with this at all. Snarling at himself and determined to ignore his body Severus turned on his side and wrapped the blankets around himself not touching his prick and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep. 

*

  
James looked around the Great Hall as it filled with students coming in for Lunch. His father had sent him a letter this morning telling him he was old enough now to start seriously considering what Coven he would join when he was an adult. Or if he still wished to start his own Coven he needed to start cultivating beneficially relationship, especially those that would improve the new coven. 

James idly tapped his plate with a fork as he thought about what he had to work with. Remus who was sitting beside him would be one to keep. Yes, the werewolf factor would look like a political weakness, but James knew that more than half their pranks and their greatest work the Map would not have been possible with Remus cleaver mind behind them. 

He looked down the tablet to a sulking Sirius as they were still giving him the silent treatment with Peter dancing attendance on him. Sirius also was in. The power of his house combined with Sirius smarts were worth the work. Especially if James could harness the Black madness enough to point it in the right direction as opposed to randomly striking out. 

Peter, on the other hand, was to be discarded. He had nothing to offer and five years of what others called friendship meant nothing to James. Peter was only their friend because he had been sorted into their dorm. And it would have been annoying to have Peter underfoot when they were trying to plan their pranks, better to just include him.   
Still, once school was done, James had no issues with walking away from Peter. A noise drew his eyes further and he looked at Lily Evens. She glanced up and he nodded cordially then looked away, missing Lily eyes widening in surprise at this civil action. 

James was quite pleased with himself, who he married had to be the best thing for the Potter Coven. So, the fact that the one he had set his sights on was a brilliant student and was a muggle-born to offset his pureblood was perfect. She would help draw one set of the political party while he could draw on the other. 

The fact that she had a wicked temper and sharp tongue filled James with a dark glee. Yes, Lily Evens would make a wonderful future Lady Potter. And while gathering beneficial people was the goal, there was no reason why James couldn't have those in his inner circle as people who were filled with hints of delicious darkness. James watched as Lily left the table and headed over towards Slytherin to be met halfway by Severus. 

_I wonder..._ James though suddenly staring at Snape. Last night when he had been blowing him, James had felt the rich darkness of Snape magic. It was addictive and James wanted to taste it again. 

_What if?_ James mussed _I branched out of my own Hogwarts house._

He ate his lunch absentmindedly as he turned this thought over in his head. To be sure there was bound to be great people in the other house but James didn't really know them yet. Another casualty to wearing the prankster mask too long. 

Unlike a certain Slytherin who James had been paying attention to right from first year. Snape was brilliant at potions, there was no way to deny that. Also, the fact he had more often them not held his own when it was four against one meant he must be a brilliant dueller as well. There were a lot of benefits to having someone with those skills close to your side. 

Now James was thinking about it, he wouldn't mind following the old tradition of a Lord having both a wife and a companion. James watched as Lily and Severus bent their heads together, and if they could draw comfort from each other when James was away all the better. Much more chance of the household being a happy and more importantly productive one. 

_Yes,_ James though _why should I limit myself to just one, when I could have them both._ Having grown up always getting what he wanted James couldn't see any reason this wouldn't come to pass as well. Sure, it might take a bit more work and effort but the rewards would well and truly outweigh that. 

*

  
"Sev, have you seen how odd James Potter is acting these last couple of days?" Lily asked as she came up to him. 

Severus felt his heart leap with alarm and dread shoot through him. 

"What! What do you know?" Sev asked concerned, was this the trick? Potter telling tales about Severus' pathetic sex experience to the whole of the Gryffindor common room. 

"Nothing, no one has said anything, it’s just what I have noticed," Lily explained looking at him oddly. 

Severus looked at her considering, 

"What have you observed?" He asked keen to get an insider view of what was happening in the Gryffindor house. 

"He has been a lot quieter, spending lots of time lost in thought. There hasn't been a single prank played in days. He is not talking to Sirius Black for some reason either. But he is talking quietly alone with various people in our house both younger years and older and they all walk away from the talk looking thoughtful" 

Severus looked at Lily in shock. This was so far out of Potter's normal behaviour that it sounded unreal. 

"Have you check him for imperius?" Severus offered half-seriously. 

"Sev!" Lily hit his arm in annoyance. "You know something what is it?" She narrowed her eyes at him. 

"I may know something," Severus said knowing that lying to Lily was an effort in futility. "Give me a week to check my sources and I’ll get back to you" 

"Why can't you tell me now?" Lily asked frustrated. 

"Because you know I hate gossip and I refuse to say anything that is not true." 

Which wasn't a lie, but also there was no way he wanted Lily to find out what happened between him and Potter. Not while there was still a slither of a chance, she might go out with him. Lily conceded with a huff and dragged him off to their next class. 

For the next couple of days, Severus kept an eye on the Marauders, but for the first time, they didn't pay him any attention. Black was once again welcomed in Potter and Lupin presence after a lot of serious talks that people whiteness but never overheard. 

The group was slowly increasing their boisterousness, while they were still nowhere near the level they use to be before the whole werewolf incident they were once again becoming the centre of attention. Still, the bullying behaviour had yet to make an appearance. It seemed like Potter was keeping his world but Severus knew better than to trust to looks. Especial with this particular group, who had wiggled their way out of trouble more times than could be counted. 

Finally, Severus decided to put it to the test. If Potter failed it, which he most likely would, then Severus could go back to hating the whole group in peace. And hopefully, get rid of the wet dreams featuring hazel eye and messy hair. But if for some strange reason Potter passed the test well then, Severus wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. He could put to one side his feelings and the enmity of the last five years to get something worthwhile. 

He knew what his prospects were considering his half-blood status and ugly looks. He would see exactly what he could get out of this arrangement and encourage it to continue as long as he could. There would never be another chance to have a pureblood heir hoping to win his favour. 

Walking up to the Marauders in the library Severus asked. 

"Potter, could I have a word?" 

Potter looked up from his work and pushing his glasses up asked in a normal voice. 

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" The other Marauders were watching this curiously. Black had a faint sneer on his face but wasn't interfering. 

"I want to discuss the offer you made to me the other night. Alone." 

Black snapped open his mouth to spit an insult but was kicked viciously under the table by both Potter and Lupin who were sitting either side of him. He subsided with a yelp of pain and muttered soundlessly into his homework. Severus smirked but not wanting to ruin this opportunity said nothing. 

"Sounds fair," Potter agreed. "Where and when?" 

"Second floor by the tapestry of the wandering monk, and tonight an hour before curfew," Severus said. 

"See you then," Potter replied and then turned back to his homework. 

Severus deliberately turned his back and walked away, but despite expectations, he again wasn't curse or hexed. He knew had he done this three weeks ago he would have ended up in the hospital wing. He frowned to himself the location was near a bolt hole that Severus could use to escape back to Slytherin territory and the time frame he had given them didn't leave them a lot of time to set an ambush or booby trap the place. 

Which was perfect because a rushed job meant Severus had that much more chance of springing the trap and walking away. However, despite this being all Severus plan he couldn't help feeling that Potter had somehow gotten Severus to do what he wanted. Not liking where this though was going Severus used his newly taught occlumency to bury the thought and prepare for tonight’s encounter. 

*

  
James smiled pleased with himself. Luring Snape to him was going to take time and patience but James had a fair bit of experience of getting half-feral animals to accept his touch and eventually obey to his mastery. He had decided to use the same techniques for Snape and Evens. 

And look how it was turning out, one of the wild breeding pair was circling him, checking him out to see if he meant harm to the pack or not. And where one went, the other was sure to follow. Not wanting to scare his feral beast away James held eye contact with each of the Marauders. 

"Remember what we talked about," He said sternly. 

Peter was the first to fold. Dropping eye contact straight away and bobbing his head nervously. Remus was next, nodding once and calmly going back to his homework as he had been in full agreeance of plan all along. Or what he knew of the plan anyway, no need for James to bog Remus down with things that didn't concern him.   
Sirius held out the longest stubbornly keeping his head high staring James back in a silent struggle for dominance. Not that, that was ever in question as Sirius blinked and shifted his eyes away. 

"I don't understand why you choose Sniv.., I mean Snape in the first place," He muttered correcting himself halfway through his sentence. The punishment James had given him in their dorm was still doing its job he was pleased to see. James reached out and gripped the back of Sirius neck feeling him relax with the reminder of James promise to always look out for him. 

"You know why," James' voice prompted. 

"Yeah well, whatever, so long as you don't ask me to get involved," Sirius submitted. 

James urged him closer until their foreheads touched. 

"I promise you don't have to do anything with my project with Snape but accept it," James said softly. He felt Sirius nodding and breathed out. "Good boy." 

Releasing Sirius James looked across and saw Peter blushing and trying to hide his look of disgust. This was another reason that Peter was to be abandoned. Despite witnessing five years of his dominance to Sirius and Remus submission he still thought it had to do with sex. 

Peter had even seen that Remus was straight and yes while Sirius would have sex with anything that gave him the ok, James had never not once shown any signs of being interested in any of his roommates. He didn't have room to put up with such stupidity. 

Turning his mind to more pleasant things, James mental went through his possessions to see what he had that he could give to Snape as a treat. He knew one of the quickest ways to tame a wild creature was to offer it treats and kind words. And once they came close enough then it was of pleasurable touches. 

James could feel himself beginning to stir with eagerness. Using his strong self-discipline, he showed no outwards sign but decided not to will his erection away. He liked the thought of staying half aroused for the next couple of hours to build the anticipation until he meets up with Snape again. 

*

  
Severus paced worriedly. He had arrived 15 minutes early so he could scan and deal with any traps and now wasn't sure if he was pleased or not to not find any. In fact, according to all his spell work both light and Dark no living thing had passed this way in 48 hours. 

Frowning in befuddlement Severus went over his plan again. If Potter came to trick or harm him breaking his word, then Severus had a particularly nasty curse ready to go. If on the other hand, Potter came to work out details of their truce, then Severus was to use all his skill to wring everything he could out of the deal. 

He was to especial see if he could get anything that would help him after he left school. A letter of reference would be a prize beyond all others, with that more doors would be open to him attempting to get his potion mastery. Without such a letter he may as well give up any thought of it. It didn't matter how well he did in school without that letter none of the current masters would take him on. 

His dream was well known in the Slytherin common room and there had been a couple of hints that he could get the letter of reference form some of the Dark purebloods. That had been his plan all along but if he could get one off Potter for free instead of having to owe a debt to those houses the better. He wasn't sure he would be able to pay the debt off as they never asked for money as they had far too much of their own to want his. 

Instead, most debts were paid in other coins. And the thought that he won't have to offer up coin of flesh or servitude would improve his life by miles. Especially as he had the foresight to not agree to any offers yet, meaning he wouldn't have offended a powerful house by backing out of the agreement. 

He looked up as he heard footsteps and watched as Potter appeared and walked towards him. When he was a meter away Potter slid his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor against the wall. He then made a show of slowly removing his wand and placing it beside his bag. Severus realised he was clenching his own wand and not wanting to be outdone by Potter reluctantly slid his wand up his sleeve. It was enough to show he was cooperation without being an idiot Gryffindor and having his wand out of reach if he needed it. 

Potter smiled in gratitude, his face slightly flushed and eyes darkening with need. 

"Good" he purred. 

Severus felt himself flush, thrown off balance both by Potter's looks and his response to Potters praise. He went to sneer something only to have Potter prowl towards him and once again gracefully drop to his knees in front of Severus pants. 

"What are you doing?" Severus blurted out. 

Potter paused with his hands resting on Severus hips the thumbs slowly sweeping the crease down to his groin and back up again. 

"Did you want to change the conditions needed to get you to listen to me talk to you?" Potter asked mildly. 

"Ah no, no, the um, original conditions are fine." Severus croaked out. 

He had not even considered that Potter would see his offhand remark as a rule needed to be followed every time. In fact, he hadn't even though any more sexual contact between them would ever happen again and hadn't planned for this eventuality, on the other hand, he was a sixteen-year-old boy there was no way he was going to say no to someone offering to give him a blow job every time they wanted to talk to him. 

"Good," Potter said again, once more filling Severus with an embarrassedly pleased feeling. 

"I had to be quick last go, and was hoping to take my time this time around," Potter stated running a hand up the inside of Severus legs and cupping him.   
Severus could feel himself becoming feeble-minded with lust, gathered all his remaining wit and bravado and said condescendingly 

"I'll like to see you try, Gryffindor’s all think that more speed the better." 

Potter burst out in delighted laughter. 

"Alright my clever serpent, let’s put that to the test shall we."

Severus, who was going to say he didn't belong to Potter, swallowed instead as a head of messy hair nestled into his groin then the face tilted upwards and he found himself looking past glasses into eyes so blown with arousal that there was only the hint of colour around the dark pupil. 

Potters hands caressed every inch of his groin before gradually undoing his button. He then lent forward and grabbed Severus zip in-between his teeth. Grinning wickedly, he leisurely pulled down undoing one zip at a time all the while he continued to fondle the covered cock and balls. Severus could feel pleasure beginning to grow from the teasing touch. 

Potter's nose kept nudging his penis with every click and his breath kept hitching every time this happened. Potter must have caught on because suddenly the zipper was mysteriously stuck which in turn made Potter have to bend and twist his head to undo it. As a result, the nose brushed one length of his dick then rubbed up against the other side before swirling around the head. 

Potter spat out the zipper to command in a compelling tone. "Breath Snape" and as Severus drew in a ragged gasp he continued. "Good. That's it."   
He found to his embarrassment that he had stopped breathing completely and he once again had gotten a thrill from following a command when Potter said it in that particular tone of voice. 

"Ok, now where was I?" Potter idly asked as he fumbled around trying to get the zip back in his mouth without using his currently much-occupied hands. Pretending to ignoring Severus gasps and moans as he pressed against sensitive bits of his anatomy. 

Severus began to regret speaking so hastily, as Potter kept going back to certain spots that made him whine. He had forgotten there wasn't a dare out there that a Gryffindor wouldn't give their all to complete. No matter how dangerous or out of their skill level it was. Although if Potter continued the way he was going he would complete this dare with his annoying typical Gryffindor flying colours. 

Finally, the zip was undone, Potter spread the pant opening apart and leaning back slightly to gaze his fill of Severus engorged member trapped behind his underwear. To his embarrassment, there was a very obvious wet spot, where he had leaked copious amount of pre-cum. Face flushing with heat, shame and bitterness filling his mouth he tried to pull close his pants to cover it up snapping 

"Don't look." 

Potter knocked his hands away and opened his pants again. 

"It's a good sign, Snape, I’m extremely flattered it means I’m doing a good job," Potter mentioned casually, not wanting to scare Snape off. He used one finger to stroke the length of Severus cock, grinning pleased as it twitched noticeably. 

Leaning forwards he popped the wet spot into his mouth being careful not to touch the straining flesh behind it and sucked all the liquid out. He released it and lent back so Severus could see him lick his lips. He then continued stroking the penis, only applying enough pressure to be felt as a tickling stimulation sensation but not enough to satisfy. Eventually, Severus thought he would go mad if Potter didn't get on with it. 

"Enough!" He cried out. 

Potter took mercy on him and drew his underwear down just enough to tuck under his balls. He then grabbed the base of his cock but instead of putting it in his mouth like Severus was expecting he began to give the tip tiny kitten licks. Languidly he covered the whole penis working from the top and inching downwards towards the bottom.   
Once he got there, he lifted it out of the way, holding it gently against his stomach as he began to cover his balls with the tiny licks mixed with the odd minuscule suck. Severus couldn't stand it anymore, his breathing had gone ragged and his whole body was strumming with tension. With his emotions running high and changing so rapidly he felt like he was going to burst. Unlike pain, he had no resistance built up towards pleasurable touch and he found himself begging. 

"Please, stop teasing!" 

"All you had to do was ask me," Potter explained teaching. 

Then he swallowed him down whole, Severus cried out in shock jerking forwards, but Potter rode him out staying right where he was. He grabbed one of Severus hands and placed it on the back of his head, then once Severus had clenched down on his hair began bobbing his head coming halfway up his shaft before sinking all the way to the root again. 

Severus couldn't stop himself from unconsciously thrusting into Potter, but going by the encouraging hum he didn't mind. Looking down his body he watches fascinated by the sight of his dick being wrapped around by Potter's lips disappearing and reappearing. He flexed his fingers in Potters hair savouring the way it felt, which made Potter glance up at him. 

He looked at Severus like he was the most important thing in the universal at this moment. Having spent all of his life having never been even close to the most important thing to anybody, it was this look that tipped Severus over the edge. 

He tightened his grip on Potters hair shoving him down his cock for the first time as his body arched and he came with a yell. He felt himself shoot a long stream and then another and another before he was done. Potter released him and all tension fled from his body, making him collapse onto the floor. 

The climax had been so strong that the chains Severus kept on his emotions broke as well and he burst out crying. Mortified he curling up into a ball of misery and he found that no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop. 

Gratefully he found himself surrounded in blessed darkness, which hid how pathetic he was from anyone seeing. Bitterly Severus raged at himself, he had one chance of improving his lot in life. But he had ruined it because he was a cry baby that couldn't handle having his cock sucked. Merlin the Marauders were right he really was a snivellus. Severus continued to put himself down while his body shook with his silent tears, the legacy of growing up in his household meant that he always cried without making a sound.   
Time passed and his storm of tears dried up. Starting to become aware again Severus found his head resting on a comfortable surface and something was stroking down his back in a soothing repetition. Shifting slightly in confusion Severus realised that it was a thigh under his head. 

Since there hadn't been anybody else around logic would state that it was Potters lap he was laying in with Potters cloak shielding him, and Potters arm soothing him. But that couldn't be true, there was no way Potter would have stuck around, not even to poke fun as it was too long to wait. 

After all, no one wanted to deal with snivellus, especially not if you just gave him an awesome blow job and his response was to blubber everywhere. Yet he could feel the slight scratchiness of the trousers under his cheek which ruled out him hallucinating. Not able to think of a reason why someone else would try to comfort him (Except for Lily, but this was definitely a male and therefore not her) Severus tentatively called out. 

"Potter?" 

"Hmm?" came a deep patient reply. 

Severus stiffened in alarm, but nothing else changed. Potter continued his strokes and made no effort to try to talk to Severus, leaving him with his presence without bombarding him with questions. Slowly, the longer the peace held the more Severus began to relax until his whole body was limp and he felt himself slowly drifting his mind going fuzzy. 

"Huh, 's nice lying in someone lap. Can see why people go 'rond doing it," he mused sleepily. 

There was a quiet chuckle from somewhere above him. He shifted into a slightly more comfortable position then murmured, 

"I'm going to go to sleep now." 

The stroking stopped and then was a tap on his shoulder. 

"You can't go to sleep here the teachers will give us detention," the nice voice said. "Come on Snape, up you get." 

The darkness disappeared and Severus blinked blearily at the torch-lit corridor and Potters head peering down at him. 

"Ah, crap you've dropped," Potter said with self-annoyance. 

“‘M sorry?" Severus offered muddled. 

"No, the fault was mine. I should have been paying more attention,” Potter said as he helps Severus stand up. 

"Are you cold?" Potter asked. 

"No" Severus replied, then he became aware of his body shivering as an icy cold feeling swept down his spine.   
"Wait yes!" 

"Come on," Potter wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him back down the corridor, stopping only to pick up his bag and wand. The first abandoned classroom they came across Potter led them into and wrapping Severus in his cloak as well as his own told him to stay leaning against the teacher's desk. 

Potter then began transfiguring all the desk and chairs into a large bed with a thick mattress with more blankets then Severus thought anybody could need. He then led Severus over to the bed got him to sit on the edge and lent down to take off his shoes. When he stood up and began to unbutton Severus shirt, Severus clumsily pushed his hands away.   
"No, stop, I don't wanna have sex now." 

Potter instantly stopped letting go of Severus. He crouched a little so that he was looking into Severus eyes. 

"Good boy," he said. 

"Huh???" 

"Thank you for telling me that you wanted to stop. I was beginning to worry you would let me do anything and never say no," Potter explained.   
Severus drew himself up wavering slightly. 

"I'm not a doormat! I won't let anyone walk all over me." Having watched his mother become exactly that he was determined to never follow in her footsteps. It made a big enough mark to penetrate through the fog in his head. 

"Good, I’m pleased to hear it," Potter said. "The reason I was removing your shirt wasn't to have sex with you but to share body heat. I'm going to remove my shirt and shoes but leave my trousers on. Do you need help with your shirt or can you do it yourself?" 

Potter explained as he began to remove his shirt and shoes. Severus stared at the expanse of skin now suddenly on view, eyes wide in fascination before recalling the question and looking down began to fumble with his buttons. 

His fingers wouldn't work properly and he was getting more and more frustrated when suddenly a pair of strong callused finger appeared and quickly and efficiently unbuttoned him. The next thing he knew he was tumbling into a toasty warm bed with more blankets piled on top of him. Exclaiming happily, he buried himself under them and drifted off.   
A short while later his head and shoulders were lifted and a cup was placed at his lips. As soon as the first drop hit his tongue, he realised he was dying of thirst. Trying to gulp the drink down he found himself whining in frustration as the cup kept getting taken away forcing him to swallow and breath in-between gulps. 

But the cup kept coming back and eventuality he felt full. Turning his head away when the cup was offered again, he found himself back under his pile of blankets with a warm chest against his back. A hand was wrapped around him drawing his closer to the body besides him and a command was given to sleep in a voice he felt a thrill to obey. 

When Severus awoke the next morning, he was glad to realise his mind was back to its usual clarity. Making sure he stayed relaxed and kept his breathing deep and even so Potter wouldn't know he was up yet. It gave him time to think over what had happened last night. 

Severus had heard of Sub drops before but had never thought to experience it himself as he one, never thought he would find himself with a partner that wanted to play in that scene and two, he never thought of himself as submissive. He did have to admit to himself that his idea of a sub was pretty basic. He would have to do some more research on this. 

Potter shifted slightly in his sleep inching closer to Severus, close enough in fact that Severus could feel his morning wood nestle against the small of his back. Which brought Severus around to thinking of Potter. He must be genuine about this truce. Because he had multiple opportunities to either mock the crap out of him and make his life a living hell or to fuck him if for some reason that was Potter's aim. 

Severus was so compromised last night that he wouldn't have been able to fight him off and it would have been very easy for Potter to trick him into thinking he wanted to have sex. And yet Potter hadn't even attempted anything, in fact, he had backed off so quick when Severus had given that pathetic no, despite the fact he wasn't in truth trying to have sex with him. 

Severus burned to have to admit it even if it was just in his head but Potter had been the perfect well-behaved pureblood heir last night. Hating the fact that he felt things were so uneven between them Severus was determined to get them back on even ground. 

One way to start the process would be to deal with the insistent hardness he could feel pressed against him. Despite having never done it before Severus figured it couldn't be that hard, just shove the dick in your mouth and suck. Not being aroused as he saw this as a debt to be paid Severus told himself to suck it up and look at it as a duty to be gotten over with. The sooner he started the sooner it was done. 

*

  
James woke on his back to a body sliding down his and hands fumbling at his PJ pants drawstrings. 

"No" 

He said firmly yet gently keeping his eyes closed. He drew the squirming body back up until he was laying on top of James. Opening his eyes, he saw the scowling face of his feral serpent looking down on him. 

"Why not? You can't be turned off by the idea of me blowing you, you’re hard." Snape demanded. 

"But you’re not." James said firmly “and I'm only interested in enthusiastic consent in my partners." 

He had no desire in taking the unwilling. As much as he loved the darkness, rape did nothing for him. Snape scowled harder and squirmed more determinedly. But James noticed didn't ask to be released, so he continued to hold him securely arms wrapped around his back pinning his body to James chest. 

James knew he had screwed up last night and pushed too hard too quickly. The fact he didn't realise until later that Severus was a virgin with a skin hunger that was alarming as it was sad was no excuse. Surely Lily wasn't the only person in the world who consciously touched Snape. 

He knew he would take this new knowledge into consideration when dealing with him in the further. In the back of his mind, James was crowing darkly pleased. Snape being untouched was an unlooked-for gem and only increased his feelings of possessiveness. Snape was his! 

Everyone else had their chance and if they were too stupid to grab him up well that wasn't James problem. He would feed Snape’s hungers, skin, flesh, and whatever else he needed. And in return tie Snape to him so thoroughly he would never choose to leave his side. 

The skin to skin contact was extremely pleasant Although James hoped he did stop squirming soon as it wasn't helping his erection go down to have a half-naked body wiggling against him. Snape seemed to read his mind because he stopped moving and instead demanded, 

"Now what?" 

"I don’t suppose you would be open to us just lying here and relaxing for a bit longer. Not all of us are morning people." 

"No, we cannot!" 

"Fine," James sighed then sat up rubbing his eyes. He reached over and put on his glasses making sure to keep some part of his skin in contact with Snape.   
"To business then," grabbing his bag and digging around in it, he pulled out his treat for Snape and handed it over. 

"What’s this?" Snape question the parcel warily. 

"A gift," James replied and watched with delight as his feral serpent drew his wand and checked the badly wrapped gift for hexes. Finding none Snape reluctantly opened it only to have his face flush with shock before it blanked completely. 

*

  
Severus starred before him was a silver stirring rod. It was a princely piece of equipment then Severus would love to own but could never even think of affording. He had thoughts of maybe getting one once he had sold the patient to some new potion recipes. To have one before him now taunting him as a gift was just cruel. 

"I'm not a fool, I know what will happen if I 'accept' this gift. I take it and use it maybe once then next thing I know I have Auror’s banging on the school door to arrest me for 'stealing from a pureblood heir'." Severus spat out in anger. 

Potter's grin didn't shift one iota.   
"Which is why you need this," Potter whipped out a parchment from behind his back. Severus pause and took it with a shaking hand. 

"Is that..." he started in distress. 

"Oathbound parchment? Yes, it is. I happened to have a couple of blank sheets and wrote this one up before meeting last night." Potter explained, pushing the stirring rod closer as Severus read the short document stating that the sliver stirring rod was a gift given from James to Severus with no strings attached. 

He looked at Potter in disgusts at the blatant waste of money but snatched the stirring rod up. He looked around then become self-conscious as he slid off the bed and out of Potter grasp for the first time in hours. Severus picked up his clothes and got dressed with economic movements. Sighing Potter slid out of the bed and did the same. Untransfiguring the furniture once he was done. 

Severus watched him, then, determined not to spend any more time worrying about motives decided that the only way he was going to get an answer was to be a Gryffindor and ask outright. 

"Tell me why you are doing all this. This is an above and beyond just for an acceptance of an apology." 

Potter looked up surprised and Snape could see approval in his eyes. 

"Your right, I do want more than just your forgiveness," Potter said. He then looked at Severus considering before continuing. "My father gave me permission to start thinking about coven members." 

Severus nodded everyone in Slytherin knew of the Covens. Groups of adult Wixen that worked together for a common goal even if not everyone was going to be able to join one. Severus knew that he would never join unless some fool of a noble invited him into their Coven. 

"Ok, but what does that have to do with me?" He asked. 

Potter grinned. "I'm looking for potential people to fill my inner circle. You are one of the candidates." 

Severus stared at him flabbergasted. Apparently here was one of those fools. 

"I see," Severus replied not seeing at all. "And how does one go about become a potential person?" 

"Exactly what we are doing, we meet up, discuss things, at some stage you show what you can bring to the table and I tell you what I’m offering in exchange. If it looks agreeable then both parties start working on a contract." Potter informed him casually. 

Severus blinked startled. He was astounded to find Potter was thinking about possibly using a contract. If he got a contract he would be set for life. Straight away his status in society would rise and he would also have the power of a noble house behind him. 

"Take your time to think about whether you are interested," Potter continued. "On Saturday after lunch, I’m having a gathering of potential people to meet me in the classroom next to the charms corridor. If you think you want to know more, come along. Feel free to bring anyone you think who could also work out." Potter gather up his bag then reaching up he put his hand on the back on Severus neck giving it a gentle squeeze before trailing away. 

"I hope to see you then" Potter turn and walked out the classroom leaving a perplexed Severus behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

James swirled his invisibility cloak around him and followed his serpent out onto the grounds. He had heard a rumour that the upshot 'so-called dark lord' was trying to recruit school-aged students and he didn't want Snape falling into any trap. So, he was rather surprised and pleased when his Serpent met up with his Sekhmet. 

"Sev, finally. I gave you the week you asked for, what do you know is going on with James Potter?" She asked pulling Snape towards her and tucking both of them into a crease in the school walls which hid them from view unless you stood in front of them like James was. Intrigued to see what his serpent would say about him. He decided to stick around.   
"My contacts say that a prank went wrong, and it’s scared him enough he has decided to grow up. That combined with his father giving him some responsibilities of Lordship have made him put away his childish behaviour and work towards becoming an adult."

Pleased and a little in awe at how close Snape got him James watched Lily's face as she digested this and put it with the new changes he had been showing in the common room. 

"And do you believe it to be true?" She asked.

Snape thought seriously for a couple of moments before nodding his head once.

"Yes, I believe James is growing up and is working towards becoming a proper lord." 

"Sev, to admit that about someone who bullied you must have been so hard, I’m really proud of you." Lily praised throwing her arms around him. Snape grunted with the force of the impact and tentatively patted her on the back. 

Looking up Lily impulsively stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. They both pause blinking in shock, then Snape slowly inched down and brushed his lips against her in reply. He then drew back and searched Lily's eyes, seeing the uncertainly and desire reflected at him, he leant down for another kiss. 

James watched his head cocked to the side. He had thought that he would have been jealous of anybody else touching Snape sexually but he only felt pleased and also that it was his right to be here witnessing Snape’s first kiss. It looked like it could be both of their first kiss. 

James figured that because they both belong to him that he wasn't upset about it. If fact he was quite satisfied, he wasn't sure that he would have been able to pull off all the mushy stuff, whispering sweet nothings that dating Lily would have required. 

This way Snape could fulfil that part for her while he provided the stability and security and between them both, they could fulfil her sexually. Nodding to himself and happy with how things were working out he left the breeding pair to their tender embrace. 

He was reeling Snape in and this new development meant it was even more likely that Lily would follow in his wake. Which was incredibly helpful as the direct approach with Lily had gotten him nowhere even after five years. 

He had to get back to his two canines, O.W.L's were only two days away and he wanted them both to do well, it would help impress on his Father that these particular school friends were indeed worth keeping. 

Later sitting in the Great Hall for dinner James felt Remus who was sitting beside him stiffen up. Looking up to see what had disturbed him, James saw his Serpent and Sekhmet enter holding hands. They whispered to each other before reluctantly letting go. Lily headed towards them with a blush on her cheeks. 

James caught Remus eyes and smiled reassuringly. Seeing his alpha wasn't concerned Remus went back to his meal and gossiping with Sirius who was sitting opposite them. Peter who had also seen the same thing lent across the tablet to screech. 

"Oi, Snivellus is putting his greasy paws all over James girl." 

"What!" Sirius yelped leaping out of his seat looking around. 

Remus rose as well filled with nervous anticipation. 

"SIT!" James thundered out. 

Remus and Sirius obeyed instantly. Peter just gapped at him stupidly. 

"I have no issue with the state of play being what it is," James explained frostily. "However, Pettigrew, I believe that seat is taken. Move." 

Peter looked hurt as he fumbled out of his seat. He looked towards the other Marauders for support but found none. Remus hunched down not looking anyone in the eye he had never been able to go against the rest of them and Sirius loved scandal, the black madness shining in his eyes as he grinned eagerly. 

James clicked in frustration at the state the rat had stirred his canines into. He would need to run Sirius hard and make sure blood was spilt at the end of the hunt. Remus, on the other hand, would have to be built up again reassured that he wasn't a weakling. 

Watching Peter scuttle away James began to seriously consider getting rid of the annoyance in their dorm. As time went on, he was becoming a bigger and bigger irritation. 

* * *

  
Severus put down his quill hand cramping as he looked over his response to the Last O.W.L exam that he had to sit. Double-checking his answers. He wanted to make sure he did the best he could, both for himself and surprisingly to impress Potter as well. 

He would have been more concerned with how fast he had changed his mind if it wasn’t for the fact that his new goal was giving him the chance to get everything he always wanted. Satisfied that he couldn't improve it anymore Severus sat back looking around the room. 

He was one of the last to sit up, mostly everyone else was impatiently waiting to be released to freedom. Severus caught Lily's eyes and gave her a smirk. He watched pleased as she blushed and looked away. 

Not a moment later the bell rang releasing them from the great hall. Joining the swam of students leaving Severus made sure to brush against Lily and grab her hand. She shot him a pleased look and they walked out to the grounds together. As they passed the Marauders Potter called out. 

"Snape, a moment." 

Severus stopped tightening his hold on Lily's hand subconsciously, hoping that Potter wasn't going to wreak his relationship as he knew that Potter was interested in Lily as well. But to his surprise after flashing her a smile he ignored her completely. 

"I was wondering if you were coming to my gathering tomorrow," Potter asked. 

"I believe I might make an appearance," Snape replied, his confidence growing by the fact Lily was by his side and after a disgusted look from Black the rest of the Marauders were ignoring the talk setting up a game of exploding snap. Potter grinned 

"Good, remember you can bring others along if you think they are going to be interested." 

Severus inclined his head then turned away finally paying attention to Lily's attempt to give subtle tugs on his arm. They were barely out of earshot when she couldn't contain herself any longer. 

"What was all that? What gathering is James on about?" She burst out. 

Severus looked at her considering. While she was incredibly bright the fact that she was Muggleborn would always be held against her. But if she got a powerful pureblood patron behind her there would be no stopping her. 

The only issue would be getting her to go along with it. He had had similar talks with her before and she had always argued that people should be recognised for their own merit and not their blood states. And that she refused to be part of the system that kept people oppressed. Which sounded lovely but wouldn't work in reality. 

The only way muggle-borns would get equal rights would be to get the purebloods to agree and fight on their side. And that would never happen without a pureblood first taking a Muggle-born under their wing. If Potter kept going the way he was heading, he probably would be the only Pureblood crazy enough to be the first to set the trend. 

"I'll tell you what, why don't you come to the gathering as my guest and see for yourself what is going on," He offered slyly. Lily pouted 

"Why can't you just tell me? What if it’s something I’m not interested in?" 

"Networking," Severus offered. "Potter is gathering interesting people to see if they can help each other out once they leave school." 

Lily looked hesitant so Severus laid on the charm, he took her by the shoulder and looking deep into her eyes he lowered his voice. 

"Please Lils, I'm going to be surrounded by brash Gryffindor’s, it would be nice to have one person there who I know I can trust completely." 

she conceded with a grumpy "fine." 

"I'll make it up to you." Severus offered fluttering his eyes badly at her 

"How?” she asked trying to hide a grin. 

"Make out session under out tree?" 

Lily sighed with overblown reluctance. 

"If we must." She then burst into laughter and pulled Severus towards their tree. Where they happily spent half an hour making out ignoring the occasional catcall that came their way. 

* * *

The next day Severus lead Lily to the classroom Potter was holding his meeting in. He wondered how many people would be there, he wasn't expecting much more than them and the Marauders. Therefore, he was pleasantly surprised when he opened the door and found the room packed with people milling around. To his shock, he saw people from other houses in the crowd and even spotted another Slytherin over in the corner. 

Potter had realised that people would get bored very quickly if they had been forced to stand in line and stare at the walls waiting to have their turn to talk with him. So the line that snaked around the classroom was buffered with tables every couple of feet that had food and drink on them. And because the line snaked people were able to talk to different people as the line moved. 

Pleased Severus joined the end planning to do some of his own networking on his way. Lily unsure but game stepped up behind him. It didn't take him long before he found himself holding a drink and discussing spell crafting with a seventh year Ravenclaw. The talk was fascinating and he made a mental note to look the Claw up later to continue it.   
The line edge on and Snape now faced with a bunch of quidditch players turned to see how Lily was doing. He had been keeping half an eye on her as they moved and she had seemed happy enough talking to varies people. 

When he looked at her he had to bite back a grin, She had pulled out a piece of parchment and was scribbling something with three interested parties looking over her shoulder, either nodding along or frowning and pointing out different sections to offer a different option. Lily listen to all the advice given to her even if she didn't follow all of it. 

As the line moved Lily was forced to say goodbye and promised to meet up afterwards to continue to discussion. She turned to Severus face bright with excitement and held up her parchment happily burbling away about the new ideas for charms the group had been working on. Severus smiled as he listened to her talk. He loved how she lit up when she was discovering something new. 

"Hello, Snape, Evens. I'm glad you both could make it," 

Potter said surprising Severus who hadn’t realised they were that close to the beginning of the line. He was sitting behind a table with Black and Lupin either side of him 

"What are you going to show me as you offer for a working partnership." 

"Oh no," Lily exclaimed dismayed. "I didn't know I had to bring anything." 

Severus sighed and reaching over her took the charm parchment from her hand and placed it before Potter. 

"She has an affinity for charms," He said. "Flitwick is thinking of offering her an apprenticeship." 

"I'm just one of many possible candidates," Lily said flustered. 

Severus bit his tongue in fond frustration, she was doing a terrible job of talking herself up. 

"I see," Potter said neutrally.

He took the parchment just as Lily was reaching to take it back. Read it briefly then passed it to Black. He skimmed his eyes over it before pausing and taking another look. 

"You can't do that woman, you'll end up blowing half the classroom up," Black exclaimed pointing at a section. Lily bristled and stalking past Snape tugged the parchment out of his hands and pointed at another section. 

"You can! If you take this into consideration." She snapped. Black frowned then replied 

"well ok, but what about..." and the pair of them were off getting into a heated discussion that went over Snape’s head.

Potter smiled bemused as said. 

"While they are doing that. What about you Snape." 

Severus who had been prepared (And had told Lily but she had ignored his suggestion,) pulled out a parchment with one of his lesser qualities new potion recipe. He knew better than to offer the very best thing at the first meeting. Potter again looked at it eyebrow raised before passing it this time to Lupin. 

Who took his time looking over it muttering to himself over certain sections. He then handed it back to Potter and at his questioning look said. 

"From what I can tell it’s viable but it goes way beyond my understanding of it."   
Potter nodded 

"Same here." He replied to Lupin then turning back to Severus said. "I'm definitely intrigued." 

He then shot out his hand covering the charm parchment which forced Black and Lily to stop shouting mid-argument. 

"I'll be sending you letters during the summer. Hopefully, we can arrange a time to meet up and talk about this in more detail." 

Lily blinked in bewilderment, Severus nodded hastily at Potter and grabbing their parchments hustled Lily away before she could say anything to ruin her chances. 

* * *

Lily walked out of the classroom chatting to a couple of new friends. Who knew that Potters pureblood manipulation whatever thing party would turn out to be this much fun?

Even with Snape trying to get her to play politics she had a great time. 

Speaking of, he said he had another transaction to talk about with Potter and that he would catch up to her later. But Lily felt a twinge of unsure guilt. She knew that Potter and his group had been treating Snape better lately but that was still very new compared to five years of torment. 

Filled with a sense of heroism she excused herself and headed back to the classroom. She would peek in and see how Snape was being treated. If everyone was behaving nicely, she would go on her way with none the wiser, but if they were being mean, then she would come in wands blazing. 

She got to the classroom and saw the door was closed. Putting her ear to it she could hear muffled noises but couldn't make out what was going on. Silently she slowly twisted the handle and opened the door a crack. Peeking through her bit her lip in surprise. 

Well, Snape was certainly been treated nicely! He was completely naked leaning against a wall both his hand fisted in the hair of a fully clothed Potter, who was kneeling before him hands holding Snape’s hips as he swallowed down his dick. 

_'I should be feeling jealous.'_ Lily thought blankly. _'Any moment now my green eyes are going to fill me with a jealous rage. Which is a perfectly normal and completely understandable response to seeing your brand new Boyfriend having his cock sucked by the boy who has been chasing you for years.'_ Yet Lily did not find herself filled with jealously or rage. 

In fact, as she watched she could feel a tingle come from her nether region and her gut clench in desire. _'Oh Merlin, that is so dam hot.'_ flashed across her mind. Suddenly Potter stood up and placed one hand on Snape's heaving chest, ignoring the whimpers, he said looking straight at her. 

"You might as well come in." 

Flushing deep red Lily pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside the classroom closing the door properly behind her. She didn't want anyone else to have the same opportunity as she did. Snape moan in embarrassment and fear when he saw her but Potter commanded 

"Wait" stroking his thumb against him comfortably. 

"Come here," He commanded Lily holding out his free hand to her. 

She stubbled towards him her eyes lowered as she tried to stop herself from flickering quick looks at Snape naked skin. Taking his hand, she was drawn in until she stood pressed against Potter's side facing Snape. 

"Look at him," Potter crooned. "Doesn't he look gorgeous, dishevel like this." 

Permission given Lily found herself raking her eyes all over Snape starting from his musted up hair and lust blown eyes she continued down his collar bone to his chest where Potters hand still lay between his nipples which were pebbled up. 

She was surprised to find that despite how skinny he looked in his clothes out of them he was rather well defined. Yes, he could stand to put on more weight but what muscles he did have were lean and whipcord strong. Unable to stop her eyes continued down his stomach to his penis. 

She squeaked in embarrassment and shot her eyes back up to Snape face. The image of the red head leaking precum with the rest of his shaft glistering from Potter's mouth wouldn't leave her head. 

"What do you think?" Potter asked and Lily couldn't help blurting out. 

"It's bigger than I thought it would be." 

Snape banged his head against the wall groaning as his cock twitched at the statement. 

"Yes," Potter agreed conversationally, "Our Serpent is rather well endowed in that particular area. But I was actually asking if you thought he looked good like this?" 

"Oh," Lily breathed. "Um, yes." 

He did look amazing; she had never seen him look so ungraded and powerless. She could feel her heart flutter, she liked this look on him a lot. 

"I'm glad we agree on this," Potter said his hand wrapped around her waist. "I think our Serpent has been so good he should get a reward, don't you?" 

Lily nodded all but spellbound by the atmosphere Potter was creating whispering in her ear with Snape withering before her. 

"You should kiss him on the mouth." He suggested. "What do you think our serpent? Would you like Sekhmet to kiss you on the mouth while I kiss you elsewhere?" Lily blinked at the nickname bestowed upon her as Snape nodded. 

"Yes, yes, please kiss me." He begged. Not able to refuse Lily leant in and began to kiss Snape. 

"Beautiful" She heard whispered beside her. A moment later she found herself being positioned so she was pressed up against Snape's side his head turning to follow her as he refused to break their kiss. 

Lily wrapped one of her hands in Snape’s hair just as disinclined to stop. The other was gently pulled up until it was threading through Potters hair. She then felt Potter sink down until his head was at groin height, realising a moment later where Potter was going to be 'kissing' she found herself even more turned on. 

A second later Snape gasped into her mouth. Taking advantage of his momentary lack of control she took over the kiss. She hadn't known that she would like taking control like this but she really, really did. Having Snape gasp and moan under her lips as she teased and caressed him, and felling Potters head bob and sway in her hand, the feeling was flooding through her swamping her in delight. 

She could feel her insides tighten as Severus stopped kissing her and was now just panting and sobbing into her as she nips and stroked him with her lips. His breath sped up, coming in big gasps until he stiffened under her arm and cried out. This pushed her right to the edge of her own orgasm, trembling she broke away from Snape and looked down. 

On his knees, Potter eyes blazed with power and lust as he stared right at her. Seeing the state, she was in he sent her a look of dark promise then deliberately licked his lips. Lily hands clenched down in both boy's hair as she tumbled off the edge with a small cry of shock. 

Eyes fluttering open again she watches Potter rise, her hand dropping from his hair as he wrapped an arm around both their waist. Feeling that he was still erect she wondered if he wanted them to do something to him. Seeming to read her mind Potter said. 

"I don’t need you to do anything for me, however, I wouldn’t say no to a kiss on the mouth." 

Lily swallowed, after all they had done, she was still a bit nervous about touching Potter in such a way. She found that she wanted to but was unsure what that would mean if she did. Did this make him their boyfriend now, or did it make her a loose woman to be kissing two boys at the same time? Or did it mean something else that she wasn't sure about? 

Still, Lily decided to think about this later, as Potter didn't put any pressure on them she gathered the famed Gryffindor bravery and lent up onto her toes offering her mouth. Potter leant down and brushed his lips against hers once then he teased her mouth open and began to stroke his tongue against hers. He tasted odd and it took her a second to realise she could taste Snape's come. 

Before she had time to really think about this Potter began to dominate the kiss until she found herself surrendering completely melting against him. The kiss was sending aftershocks of her orgasm flicked through her and she found her lower body clench and release. 

He drew away leaving her breathless and turned his head towards Snape. Who raised his head in challenge, even though Lily could feel his body still trembling beside hers. Potter grinned in dark delight and tilted his head up in permission. Snape ducked his head and kissed him trying to lead but Lily could tell it didn't take very long at all before Potter was once again dominating it. 

Lily was pleased to see the sight of the two of them kissing was hotter than she had imaged. His arms tighten drawing them both impossibly closer and she realises she had been feeling Potters hips flex for a while now. The flexing was becoming stronger and quicker and in a surprising move, Snape slid his leg between Potter's pressing up against his groin. Potter hissed in pleasure then with a couple of thrusts came. He released Snape panting. 

"Thank You, My own." He purred giving them one final squeeze before releasing them. He waved his hand and performed a wandless cleaning charm for all of them that Lily instantly became determined to learn. 

He then gathered Snape’s clothes and helped him get redressed. Lily watched this act of being looked after carried out in such a way that it both showed Snape that he was cared for but didn't belittle anyone involved. She wondered in Snape realised that the possessiveness Potter had always shown for her was now also directed at him. With a final caress down Snape side, Potter left them with a remark about hoping to catch up with them during the summer. 

Suddenly unsure of what to do now, Lily was relieved when Snape opened his arms offering a hug. She happily fled to them and wrapped her own arms tightly around him. 

"I don't know what this means." She asked 

"I think, but am not sure, that this means that Potter is hoping to date both of us at the same time, making us a proper ménage a trios. By having each person equally involved with the other two." He paused then asked self-loathing in his voice. “Are you disgusted with me then? For letting another male do sexual things to me?" The muggle part of his heritage raising its head. 

Lily looked up in alarm. 

"No! Never." She exclaimed tightening her hold on him. “I actually found it to be kind of hot. What, what about me?" She queried in a quiet voice. "Does this make me a loose woman?" 

"No," Snape said firmly. "Wanting to kiss both of us doesn't mean that at all." 

"Then I guess we should take some time to think about whether we both want to go ahead with this," Lily stated her logical mind kicking in. "We should sleep on it and meet up in the morning before the train leaves, with a list of pros and cons." 

Snape smiled down at her. "Sounds good." He promised.

Lily detangled herself from him and with one final kiss goodbye left to head back to the common room. She had a lot of thinking to do tonight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Severus sighed as he took in the sight of his run-down home. He hated coming back to this dump. There was only one reason he did so. That reason opened the door and smiled weakly. 

"My Severus, how I’ve missed you." His mother said wrapping her arms around him welcoming him home. “Put your stuff in your room then come down and tell me how things have been since I last heard from you."

Severus dropped his school trunk into his tiny ratty room then headed back down to the kitchen where his mother was getting things organised for cups of tea.   
Knowing that he was going to keep the Potter stuff to himself he was impatient to share the one bit of good news that he had. For him to have managed to reach above his station and get Lily to agree to go out with him was newsworthy indeed. 

"Lily agreed to go out with me." He blurted out unable to keep it in any more. Eileen turned from the cups and hugged him. 

"Oh Severus, that’s wonderful news." She released him and poking her head into the lounge room said. "Did you hear that Tobias; Severus has a girlfriend?" There came a grunt and then a scratchy deep voice floated back. 

"'e better not knock 'er up."

Which as he screwed up his face in disgust was as much acknowledgement he wanted from his drunk abusive Father. Eileen made her normal helpless gesture she made whenever Tobias was rude. And Severus ignored it following his normal routine. Going over to the bench and finishing making the cups of tea. He had only two more summer's here, less if he could get an apprenticeship. Next year he would be in sixth year and it was known that those who showed promise could get an early admission into their chosen field. 

A week passed and Severus sent a letter off to Lily, He knew her family was travelling for the holidays but wanted to see if she had any spare time that they could meet up. They had barely had a chance to say goodbye when school ended and their plans to meet and talk were very quickly proven to be futile. Severus would like a chance to talk to her and find out what she had decided in regards to dating the both of them. Severus was all for the idea, the thought of having both a boyfriend and a girlfriend sounded perfect but he would follow Lily's lead. She was what he had wanted for a very long time and now that he had her he wouldn't do anything to ruin that. 

It was a couple of days later at breakfast time when Tobias came bellowing into the kitchen. 

"That's it, I'll not have some faggot in my house." He roared fist flying as he backhanded Severus sending him to the ground. 

"No, no stop Tobias, Severus has a girlfriend. Remember." Eileen pleaded. 

"Yeah, that little uppity bitch from the other side of town. But see here Wife." Tobias grabbed Eileen’s hair and tilting her head back shoved a letter in her face. "This letter the Bitch wrote, she says they were both kissing some other boy."

He shook her head a couple more time before throwing her away and advancing on Severus.

"So, you like taking it up the arse do you. I bet you let any guys stick it to you, bet you like it panting like a bitch in heat." He snarled kicking Severus who knew from past experiences that a skinny teenage boy couldn't take on a muscled full-grown man and had curled up protecting his face and stomach.

Tobias continued to shout out hate-filled slurs in-between kicks before finally declaring that if Severus was going to be a fairy then he was going to go to the pub and get a couple of men looking for a hot hole to warm their cocks and then he could finally begin earning a living and pay Tobias back for all the money he had wasted on him. Severus kept still until he couldn't hear Tobias stumbling footsteps anymore. He then gingerly stretched out until he was lying straight on his back. Eileen came over fluttering her arms helplessly. 

"Oh Honey, he didn't mean it. It will be fine when he gets back, you'll see." She consoled.

Severus shot her a look of blatant disbelief. She squirmed for a bit before slumping. "Perhaps you'll better sleep somewhere else for a couple of days until he has had time to cool down." 

"Cool down?" Severus hissed as he staged to his feet. "He is not going to 'cool' down. He has hated homosexuals since before I was born. He is never going to get over the fact his son is ' a ragging faggot homo'. " 

"Well, dear, you did kind of bring that on yourself. I don't know what you were thinking of letting another boy touch you." 

Severus drew himself up with wounded dignity. "Mother." He stated coldly. "I live in the wizard word; where you know perfectly well that they have no issues with the gender of your partner."

Eileen flitted around wringing her hands.   
"Oh, well, yes I suppose. But you are not in that world now." 

"Only because I don't have a choice." he snapped back, then seeing her flinch from him he closed his eyes and sighed. "I'll pack my stuff and get out of your hair."

Eileen nodded and scurried to his tiny bedroom helping him pack a small bag with his meagre belongings. All his school stuff was still locked in his truck which Severus had placed the strongest anti muggle ward he could cast on it while He was still at school. He knew it would be safe to leave it behind as Tobias hadn't been able to go near it or realise that it was even there. 

"Mother, can you please heal the bruises before I go?" Severus asked. 

"Oh, well, your father doesn’t like magic." Eileen protested. 

"Tobias" He replied emphasising the name refusing to acknowledge the blood ties. "Is not here at the moment. He won't know that you used any." 

Eileen considered it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no I better not. It’s for the best." 

Blinking back tears of pain disappointment and frustration He snapped. "For fuck sakes Mother, why do you let him walk all over you? You're a witch, you have more power than him. Stop letting him rule your life and fight back." 

Eileen sighed and gently patting his cheek replied. "One day you will understand, you have to make sacrifices for those you love.” He gripped her around the shoulders and said firmly 

"Mother he doesn't love you. This is not what they mean when they say you make sacrifices" 

"He does love me. He tells me all the time. And he has already made a huge sacrifice of accepting that his son has magic and letting you go to Hogwarts to be taught. It’s only right that he asks me not to do magic to balance it out." Eileen responded guilelessly. He shook his head in despair hearing his father’s thoughts parroted back to him from his mother. 

"Come with me." He pleaded. "Let’s both of us go away for a while. I can take to a nice peaceful place where you can relax." 

"That sounds lovely dear. But I am his wife. And a husband can't live without his wife. I'm needed here." Severus closed his eyes and lent slightly down to kiss the head of this broken thing that once had been his mother. A single tear escaped. 

"I love you, Mother." 

"And I love you, my son." She smiled at him. 

"I'll come back in a couple of days and check up on you ok?" 

"You don't need to check on me, I'm fine. You will come back in a couple of days and re-join our family." Eileen said happily. He hummed noncommittally and walked out of the house and down the road a bit before sticking out his Wand that he had another two years before he could use it out of School. The triple-decker purple monstrosity of the Knight Bus appeared with a bang. 

"Where to?" Grunted the surly bus driver. 

"The Leaky cauldron" He replied as he climbed aboard. 

"Wait, wait, I’m supposed to say my spill." A teenager rushed over, coming from the floor above. He had a name badge proclaiming him to be Ernie. 

"Take his money." The bus driver snapped and with a bang, the bus disappeared. 

Severus stagged out of the Bus slightly green as it stopped in front of the dim pub. Waiting until he was feeling better, He looked down at his tiny pile of coins. After paying for his fare he only had a couple of Knuts left plus the two fifty-pound notes he had lifted from Tobias. Even with Gringotts converting them into wizard currency, he still wouldn't have a lot. Severus quickly disregarded his original idea of renting a room in the pub. Pushing through the door Severus kept his head down with his hair unbound trying to hide most of his bruised face. He had made the hard decision to sell the extra bruise paste he had made a school instead of keeping it. Money is hard to get and He figured he was use to the pain and could live around it. 

After leaving the bank, Severus paused to consider his options. He didn't want to sleep on the streets as that was asking to be killed or enslaved but there was no way he could afford anything in Diagon alley. He turned his eyes to Knockturn Alley and keeping his wand in hand decided to see what they had to offer. Going down the dimly lit street once he was out of sight of Diagon he found himself feeling a bit more relaxed. Something about the darkness that saturated the air around him felt almost like it was welcoming him home. Oddly enough it was like the others in the street could sense the same thing. A couple of times someone had started towards him with ill intent but then had stopped and after giving him a probing glance dismissed him.

Bewildered but pleased with this turn of luck Severus continued on. Finally, he found a sign stating that the building had rooms to let. Walking inside he was pleased to see while still dimly lit it was clean and tidy. He talked to the owner of the building about renting a room, and the vampire, Severus was pretty sure that was what he was, lead him up some stair and gestured to one of the few rooms that had its door open. He looked around the small room, it was just big enough to fit the single size bed and the bedside table. On which was a basin and a jug, obviously meant to be used for washing. While everything was old and second hand it was all in good repair and again the room was clean and tidy. Knowing that the ministry wouldn't be able to tell if he did any underage magic here, he knew that he could place warding spells on the room to keep everyone else out. 

"How much?" He asked. 

"Two sickles a night," The Vampire replied. "Which includes water for washing and a pot of tea once a day. What time you want the tea delivered is to be declared before renting." 

Severus winced at the price, it would burn through his storage of coins, but knew it was a reasonable request. 

"Can the price be supplemented?" he inquired 

"Supplemented with what?" The Vampire for the first time leered at his neck. He snorted in disdain; he knew better than to let a vampire drink from his neck. 

"With potions," He said firmly.

The vampire blinked bemusedly.   
"Are you any good?" 

"The best student at Hogwarts School," He replied factly. 

"Come with me," The Vampire beckoned him back downstairs, "And we'll put that claim to the test."

He was led past the front room and towards the back where he could see a huge dining room before they entered it the vampire stopped him in front of a door in the hallway. The Vampire pricked his finger and let the drop fall onto the wood of the door which shimmered for a second before returning to normal. Blood wards. Severus heart leapt, he wanted to learn how to cast them but the books at school only mentioned it briefly as it was classified as a dark spell. The Vampire opened the door and walked through Severus following behind. They had entered a potion lab. It was the perfect size for a single brewer and had no natural light access which was perfect for the light-sensitive potions. 

"Brew me a blood replenished, do it successfully and we can talk terms," The vampire stated. 

"I'll need to go buy the ingredients," Severus replied.

The vampire pointed towards the large cupboard. "You should find everything you need in there. But be warned, if you screw up you will be paying me back for those ingredients." 

"Agreed" Severus replied. 

"When I closed the door behind me no one will be able to enter so you can brew in peace, but you will only be able to leave this room once and not come back in again. I suggest you don't emerge until you have the potion."

Severus nodded his understanding and watched the vampire walk out the door closing it firmly behind him. Once the door was locked Severus breathed a sigh of relief. He swung his bag off his shoulder and placed it under the bench out of the way. Then he opened the cupboard, there was plenty of the needed ingredient. Even if they were shoved in the cupboard willy-nilly. Deciding to brew a large batch he looked around again at the Lab, he could see it had been a while since someone used it as it has a faint layer of dust and an air of disuse. Whipping out his wand Severus cast serval cleaning charms on the workbench, the largest cauldron available and all the instrument. Sighing at the state of them Severus wished for his School truck which had his own gear in it.

While cheap they were in better condition than these. Still, beggars couldn't be chooser. He set out all the need ingredients and began to prepare them while setting the cauldron to boil. He felt his mind beginning to relax as he fell into the brewing rhythm. Deciding to use this as a good opportunity to practise his occlumency he found time flew by and before he knew it, he was staring at a row of gleaming vials filled with blood replenished and a sparkling clean lab with everything he used washed and stacked on the sink to dry. The door behind him opened and the Vampire reappeared. He blinked in shock then a wryly smile crept across his face. 

"Ok lad. Show me what you've got." 

Severus brought one of the vials across. And watched as the vampire examined it from various angled before smelling it and finally, he drank it down. He smacked his lips then looked considering at Severus. 

"Well, well. What do we have here?" He paused then said. "I'll give you two sickles for every vial that you brewed, which means you have just paid for." He stopped for a second counting the vials. "A two-week stay."

Severus was pleased this had worked out extremely well, he eyed the Vampire waiting to see what the downside was. The Vampire laughed. 

"No, no don't look at me like that Lad. This is completely above board." Severus didn't change his look and the Vampire sighed. "What house are you in?" 

"Slytherin," Severus replied. The Vampire nodded. 

"That explains it." He said to himself then turning more fully to Severus continued. "It’s like this Lad, most people who can brew like you can, won't sell their stock to the likes of us living in Knockturn. So, when we do find someone who will, well then, they are worth treating decently in order to encourage them to continue to brew for us."

Severus inclined his head. He distrusted those who made a show of doing something for free, it always came with a hidden cost. But doing something for something in return, that he got. The Vampire led him back out of the lab and towards his room. "I'm Brian by the way," He said 

"Brain?" Severus repeated. 

"Yes well, we can't all be Vlad or Sanguini. Some of us are just plain old Brains," He stated. 

"Severus Snape. Pleased to meet you."

Brian shook his hand with a pleased expression on his face. Severus knew that even hard on their times wizards still would treat other species as beneath them. As far as he was concerned, he had enough people of privilege treat him like shit that he couldn't care what you were just how you treated him. 

"Tell you what Lad, if you are looking to earn a bit of pocket change," Brain started pretending not to notice just how poor he was. "Come to me and we'll work out an agreement for the rent of the Lab space."

He smiled pleased and nodded before entering what was his room for the next fortnight. Closing the door, He placed his bag on the bed and drew his wand and cast the most powerful warding charms he knew on the room, laying both light and dark spells together. Just because Brian now had a soft spot for him didn't mean that the rest of the renters wouldn't try to see what they could get away with. Well, they wouldn't find him an easy mark.

He had just settled down on his bed when there was a tapping at his window. Looking across he could see a regal owl looking back at him. Seeing that it had a letter tied to it leg he got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and settled on the bedpost before holding out its leg. He drew out his wand and began casting detection spells, looking for any malicious hexes. The Owl hooted disgruntled but he ignored it until he had finished going through his repertoire. When he was done the owl was glaring at him in disapproval its leg tucked away again. 

"Stupid owl, I had to check, ok?" 

The owl turned its head not looking at him. Sighing Severus reached for the letter only to receive a sharp nip from the owl. 

"Ow, bloody hell." Severus cursed. 

The owl turned its head again. He once more reached for the letter but this time kept an eye on the owl. When it turned around again to nip him, he snatched his hand away. 

"Fine, I don't want the stupid letter anyway."

The owl stared at him suspiciously. Severus decided to give the owl some of its own treatment turned away and began fussing with his bag. The owl hooted behind him, he ignored it. The owl hooted again louder but he refused to turn. The Owl then launched itself at him and he found himself being hit around the head by wings and having to spit out feathers. Yelling He managed to get both his hands around the owl. Standing up he yanked the letter off its leg then threw the owl out the window before hastily closing it. He heard an aggravated HOOT as the demon bird flew off.

Opening the letter, he saw it was from Potter inviting him around tomorrow for lunch. Potter had given him his floo address and said it would be open between 10 and 11 am. Having no idea what Lily's letter had said in regards to the potter situation, except that they had kissed him Severus decided to take a chance and head over. Figuring he could explain if it turned out Lily was against the idea. 

The next day Severus went to the Floo in the leaky cauldron buying a Knuts worth of power. He had washed in the basin and dressed in his cleanest nicest school robes. He didn't have any other clothing that was appropriate. He had no idea how he looked as the establishment he was staying owned by a vampire meant no mirrors. But he had made a particular effort to make sure his hair was washed and cleaned. He wanted this promise to be fulfilled not remind Potter of greasy snivellus.

He only had to wait three turns before it was his go. Stepping into the fireplace he called out Potters address threw down the glittering green power and was away. Stepping out of the fireplace he brushed the soot off himself as he looked around. He wasn't surprised to see the rich decoration but was pleased that it was tastefully done and not ostentatious like he feared. 

"Snape," Potter called out happily behind him. He turned and saw as the joyful expression slide off his face a stormy displeasure replaced it.   
"Who marked you?" Potter demanded.

Severus blinked confused, no one had marked him as far as he was aware. Seeing the incomprehension Potter reached out a pressed a finger against his cheekbone pushing the bruise that Severus had forgotten was there. Being so used to hurting the whole summer long and no one in Knockturn Alley looking at him twice it had slipped his mind. He winced then scrambled to answer. Potters hand slid down until it pressed against his throat. 

"No!" He commanded. "If you can't tell me the truth you don't answer at all. Understand."

Potters hand tighten just enough that Severus could really feel it but not restricting his breathing in any way. He nodded looking down into Potters hazels eyes which had darken in anger.

"Good" Potter rewarded.

He then kissed Severus, pushing all the anger and possessiveness into it. He submitted to it straight away, although he couldn't explain it, he always found it arousing when Potter dominated him. 

"Yuck!!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. He looked up only to freeze, Black was standing in the doorway pulling a face. "My poor eyes, talk about not warning a bloke before he walks in on you." 

He didn't know Black was going to be here. He wasn't prepared to face him. He hated not know the situation, it always left him scrambling to right himself. 

"Black," Potter said warningly not taking his eyes of Severus. 

"Right, right not my business," Black replied dismissively. "I'm going to go fly on the quidditch pitch, come grab me once you are done." He then disappeared back out the door. Potter leaned in to continue kissing him, 

But Severus cried out weakly. "Wait," Potter paused dangerously and he hurriedly continued. "Can we do this somewhere else? I don't want anyone else to walk in on us." 

Soothing Potter that he wasn't rejecting him just wanting a different location. Potter grabbed his hand and pulled him through a dizzying array of rooms before opening a final door and pushing him down onto a bed. Potter laid on top of him pinning him down said in a domineering voice. 

"No one is allowed to place a mark on you except me." He then lent down and began to lick and suck his neck.

_I guess I’m getting a hickey._ He thought, not sure whether he wanted one or not. It took a very short time before he was all in favour of hickies, he tilted his head bearing his neck offering Potter more room. Potter rumbled pleased and continued his administrations. Severus who was now hard as a rock in his pants loved the fact Potter was on top of him as it gave him something to rock up against. He only managed two thrust before Potter caught on and shifted so their cocks aligned through their clothes. He had never given much thought to what it would feel like to have another hard cock against his own but it turns out he is really, really for it. He gasped and they both began to speed up, Potter thankfully not wanting to drag it out. It quickly became a hard fast and dirty orgasm shared between them. He lay there gasping as Potter who had finally released his neck panted against it. Sending tingles threw him even though it would be a little while before he was raring to go again. 

"What's Black doing here?" Severus asked breathlessly.

Potter was a heavyweight on his chest but he didn't want him to move. He loved the feeling of Potter pressed up against him. Not that he would ever admit it out loud. Thankfully Potter seemed just as disinclined to budge over. 

"He lives here now," Potter mumbled. "Ran away from home." 

"And your parents were fine with this?" Severus asked amazed. 

"Hmm, they always wanted heaps of kids, they could only have me so they love it. They have taken Black on like another son."

He realised that he could ask to stay here as well and there was a chance the Potter parents would say yes. But his pride kicked in and he realised he would be happier paying for his way than accepting charity. 

  
James eventually shifted off Snape as the mess in his pants became unbearable. He figured he must have been squishing the life out of him as James was a muscular quidditch player. Even if Snape was taller than him, he was still a skinny whipcord figure. Yet Snape had made not move to displace him, proving to James once again that his diagnosis of Skin hunger had been correct. He led Snape over to the sitting area of his room and got the house-elf to bring them some snacks. His serpent could use some filling up. 

"Have you had a chance to talk with Lily?" He asked. Snape shook his head and answered 

"Things were too crazy the day we went home and I’ve written to her but haven't read a reply."

James noticed his eyes darken and figured the odd ending of his statement probably had something to do with the bruise on his cheek. Before his thoughts could spiral down a dark path too much, he looked with pride at the ring of bruises on Snape’s neck that he had placed there. He marked up so prettily not that James would ever tell him that. He would, on the other hand, take every opportunity to add more marks. Let the world see that Snape belonged to him and him alone. And the only one he was will to share with was Sekhmet. Figuring that they hadn't had a chance to consider his offer he moved on to the second reason he had invited Snape here. 

"How are you with mind magic?" 

"I have an affinity for it, and the more I work at it the better I become." 

"Huh, I never had the talent. Had to get a specialist in to teach me occlumency. So, are you any good at obliviate?" 

"That's an illegal charm to perform unless you have a special licence from the ministry," Snape smirked. 

"So it is, hypothetical then, could someone our age preforms it subtle enough that the person wouldn't be left in a mindless state." James encouraged 

"Hypothetically it the student had an affinity for it and worked with mind magic’s at least once a week, but also hypothetically practised multiple strains of magic, not just the light base approved sort, then that student could be so subtle that no one would notice the difference." Snape bragged. James frowned in though. 

"Why didn't you ever cast it before?" 

Snape grimaces. "Assuming that you don't want to do a mass wipe and leave them a blank state it requires the subject to sit still. The smaller amount of memories to be removed the more time it takes. Unless the incident has only just occurred. If that’s the case the memories haven't had a chance to sink in yet and can be removed quickly." 

"And can you change people’s minds?" James asked curiously. 

"Not with an obliviate but in theory, it can be done with legitimacy, again it depends on how strong-willed the person is and what the choice is you want to change. Something little like whether they take sugar in their tea is easier than a deep-set belief." 

James pulled Snape into his lap, facing the same direction so Snape's back was leaning against his chest. He snaked his hand down Snape and wiggled it into his pants. He grabbed his cock and began to slowly stroke it. Snape sighed in pleasure then tilted his head back resting it against his shoulder. 

"My cleaver serpent. Keep talking." James purred possessively. 

Snape hitched a breath and then gamely continued to talk about the different things that were possible with mind magic. James smirked pleased and crept his other hand under the bottom of Snape’s shirt and slowly swept it up his stomach feeling it expand and contract as Snape's breathing became deeper. He continued up until he reached one of his nipples. He gave it a flick and Snape gasped sharply. James paused both his hands as Snape had stopped talking. 

"Please, more" Snape begged. 

"Keep talking," James commanded.

With a half sob, Snape started again. As soon as he did James continued his movements. Snape voice was much more rugged now and was hitching frequently. Feeling cramped within the confines of the pants James pulled his hand out and undid the button and zip pulling the pants open he removed Snape’s cock from the underwear. 

"There much more room to play," James said pleased. 

"Oh, Merlin." He heard Snape whimper before heroically going back to his talk.

Pleased, James now could do a long slow stroke up and down the whole length. Snape began to rock minutely in his lap which meant his ass was brushing up against his rock-hard dick. James hummed pleased, seeing this Snape began to move more deliberately until his hips were roving in a pendulum motion. James found himself thrusting up following the rhythm Snape had set. The friction against his cock and the sight and feeling on Snape writhing in his arms was helping his arousal build quickly. He began to speed up both his thrust and the hand he was wanking Snape with, faltering for half a second Snape quickly joined the new speed until the two of them were panting in unison as they got closer and closer than James ordered:

"Cum now!" Snape did so shooting all over James hand and his stomach. James thrust up once more and bit into Snape shoulder marking him again as he followed him over the edge. When they got their breath back James looked at Snape proudly. He had managed to keep talking right up until the last little bit. His control over his body was improving.

Although James wasn’t sure the last couple of sentences actually made sense. But since he was also otherwise occupied, he could point any fingers. Waving his wand over Snape’s groin he wordlessly cleaned him and repeated the same process for himself. 

"So, who are you thinking of obviating?" Snape asked lazily not moving from his sprawl over James. 

"Peter Pettigrew," James replied.

Snape raised an eyebrow in surprise. 

"Trouble in paradise?" He drawled.

James snorted. "One has no choice in who they have in their dorm rooms, but you should see if something can be made of what one has to work with. Pettigrew has had five years. He has not shaped up as promised. But he does, unfortunately, know secrets that I would prefer he doesn't. I'm planning to kick him out of the Marauders and don't want him to go blabbering." James explained.

Confident that Snape wouldn't tell anyone. His Serpent was turning out to have more and more hidden gems. And James knew the act of performing an illegal spell together tied people incredibly close. He only had to look to the Marauders to see the proof. Even Pettigrew while flawed was loyal. Snape agreed to come back in two days to plan how to go about performing the spell.

He then left but not before reassuring James that he wouldn't let anyone else lay a hand on him.   



	4. Chapter 4

  
It ended up being four days before James could organise everyone to come to his place. His parents were going out for a luncheon with some other lords and ladies. They had made James swear that his guest and he would stay on the property. Since that suited his plans perfectly, he had no problems keeping that promise. James had told Black that he had heard some disturbing things and he was going to test Pettigrew loyalty. He knew he would need another person to help restrain him. The thought of violence and discord lit up Blacks eyes only to clash with the idea that a fellow Marauder would betray them. To Lupin and Pettigrew, he had just issued his normal, its summer come to my place and we can plan pranks, invite that he always gave out.

He had invited Snape to come an hour before everyone else. Snape would end up learning a lot of their secrets, while Lupin would take his word for it, Black would need to witness Snape swearing an oath not to reveal them before he would believe it. When Snape did come stumbling out of the Floo Black rolled his eyes and started to leave the room.

"Stay" James commanded.

Black turned back with a frown on his face while Snape brushed any soot off his cloak face a blank mask.

"What's up Prongs? I didn't think you wanted any voyeurs to your tryst," He asked confused. "Although I’m always up for sexy fun times, even if it does include sniv... I mean Snape."

Judging by the stiffening of the body, Black might be down for it but Snape was not. Keeping the idea in the back of his head for a later date he waved the suggestion away. 

"No, I wanted you here to witness an oath," James said. He found himself the focus of both their stares. 

"What's Snape swearing to?" Black asked. James could see Snape was waiting impatiently for the answer and was looking peeved that he hadn't been informed about the oath beforehand. James knew that had it been just the two of them he wouldn't have bothered with the oath he was that confident that Snape wouldn't betray him. But in order for his Hounds to work with his Serpent, they had to trust each other and this oath would be a solid foundation for that trust to grow. 

"He is going to swear that he won't reveal any secrets he finds out today." Snape relaxed having no issues with that but Black exploded. 

"No, no way are we getting Snivellus involved with today. I thought he was just here for you to rub one off then send him on his way." Black yelled as he stomped around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Snape sneer at Black but otherwise kept out of the way. Making a mental note to reward Snape later he focused on the problem at hand. 

"Black!" He said warningly 

"No, I’m not listening to this. You promised that he wasn't going to become a Marauder." 

"And he is not. I need his skills to help question Pettigrew," James replied getting testy. 

"No! I won't have it." Black shot back then turning to face him he growled.

Snape looked started at the sound and stepped further back, as the threatening noise Black was making wasn't quiet canine yet definitely didn't come from a completely human throat. Knowing that there was only one way to end this James didn't waste any more time. Keeping eye contact he strode towards Black and drawing back his arm punched him in the face. The noise instantly stopped as Black's head snapped back. When he lowered it again blood was gushing from his nose and streaming down his chin.

Grinning a bloody smile Black launched himself at James and the fight was on. While both Snape and Black were taller than him, he made up for it by being more muscular than both of them. Unlike the two of them, he came from a good home life and it reflected in his body which was in perfect condition. Black while also coming from a house with plenty of money was majorly disadvantaged by the fact, they were muggle hates which meant that the only experience with physical fighting he had was the roughhousing they did in the dorm. James didn't hold back like he did at school. Putting to use the various fighting techniques his tutors over the years had taught him. He made sure to land several painful but not damaging blows to Black before getting him into a hold that he couldn't escape without breaking his arm. Black struggled a little more testing the hold whilst letting out colourful curses before he realised that he was beaten. Going limp Black bared his neck croaking out. 

"I yield." 

James kept his hold for a moment longer to reinforce that it was only by James mercy that he was released before he removed one hand and wrapped it around the front of Blacks throat. He tightened the hand enough that Black had to put a bit more effort into breathing before he released the rest of him. Black didn't move, having learnt from previous encounters that James would inform him when he could do so. Looming over him James looked deep into his eyes, seeing his complete submission he praised. 

"Good boy." 

Black’s eyes fluttered as endorphins flooded his system and he smiled wonkily up at him. Releasing him James stood up, Black didn't shift looking too blissed out to move. James held out a hand to Snape, completely dominating someone got him so rock hard every time. He wanted to see if his Serpent would be willing to give him a helping hand so to speak. Snape came readily to him but his face remained blank. Having a pretty good idea what he was fearing, the bruises he had gotten the week before leaving some obvious clues he stated solemnly. 

"I will never raise a hand against you or Sekhmet in anger." 

"Of cause" came the instant reply but he still looked uncertain. 

"Black gets a thrill by physically fighting for dominance," James assured him. A fact that was backed up by the stupidly happy grin on Blacks face and the wobbly thumbs up he gave them. 

"I'm totally groovy here," He slurred. Seemly content with this Snape arched a questioning eye at him. 

"I've gotten a little stirred up," James understated "and since we have some time to kill, I was wondering if you would like to help me relieve some tension?" Snape’s eyes darken at the prospect although he drawled bored. 

"I'm currently unoccupied at the moment." 

James nodded pleased and dragged his willing captive to the closes room, there was no way he had the patience to go any farther. As soon as they entered the room James slammed Snape up against the wall and took his mouth in a brutal kiss. He seized Snape’s hand and shoved it down his pants letting out a grunt of relief as he felt the slim fingers curl around his shaft. It didn't take his Serpent long to figure out the best way to move in the cramped position and soon James found himself thrusting as he was treated to a hard and fast wank job which was exactly what he was in the mood for. Breaking away from the kiss James started attacking the long neck that was bared before him reinforcing the fading marks he had left from last time. Snape gasped and arched into the contact. Feeling his orgasm fast approaching James pressed his whole body harder against Snape’s giving two more powerful thrusts he came all over Snape’s hand. As soon as he was done, he dropped to his knees and pulled Snape’s cock out.

Swallowing him right to the base James didn't give him a chance to adjust but set up a punishing rhythm that would bring on his release the quickest. In only moments later James felt Snape swell and his cum squirt down his throat. Swallowing he stood up and cleaned them both before leading a dazzled Snape back to the sitting room. Black had managed to get himself off the floor and onto a seat but didn't look like he was going to go much further. His eyes were more aware but he did no more than give James a thumbs up and an eye wiggle at their dishevelled appearance. Sitting Snape down on a lounge opposite him James called for one of his house elves to bring them all drinks. It squeaked a bit dismayed at the state all three boys were in but obediently did as asked. Once everyone had finished their drinks and were feeling a little more themselves James got Snape to swear a wand oath, not to reveal any secrets he learnt today unless he had James permission. Both Black and Snape seemed happy with the wording and the oath was sworn. 

"Do I remember right that you said you could tell when someone is lying," James asked Snape. 

"Yes because of my use of the mind arts I can always tell if someone is lying. What I can't tell is what they are thinking or what the truth is unless I use legilimency." Snape replied.

Black looked impressed at this. Like James, he had been taught occlumency but neither of them had bothered to lean the extremely difficult and time-consuming art of legilimency. 

"Is that what you are going to do with Peter?" Black asked curiously. 

"I'll start off by asking him some questions and then if he continually lies to us, I’ll have Snape use legitimacy to find out what’s going on."

James knew that Snape would be loving the fact only they were aware that this was all a ruse to get rid of Pettigrew without causing suspicion. It was another way to keep him loyal to him. Shared confidences that others were not privy to was a good way to help cement that. When it was just before the other was due to arrive, Snape agreed to wait in the next room with a book so as not to alert Pettigrew that something was up. When the last two Marauders arrived, James spent a couple of minutes getting everyone settled before setting the trap. 

"Peter, I’ve been hearing some odd rumours concerning you. And want to ask you a couple of questions to clear things up." James started. Lupin looked up alarmed but seeing how settle both James and amazing Black were, sat back to watch with a thoughtful frown on his face. Pettigrew startled shifting in the one-man seater before answering. 

"Sure, James buddy, I wouldn't want any misunderstanding to come between the Mighty Marauders."

He pumped his hand as he said the last two words then looked around awkwardly when no one else followed suit. James, ignoring the ridicules additive to their group name started. 

"They say that you don't want to be a part of the Marauder." 

"What? Of cause I do," Peter hurriedly replied. 

James paused for a moment when nothing happened, he continued. "That you are only with us so you don't get picked on." 

"That not true, I love you guys," Peter said nervously. 

"Lier," Drawled the coldly amused voice. Everyone looked up to see Snape leaning casually against the doorway behind Pettigrew’s chair. 

"What's he doing here?" Pettigrew snapped twisting awkwardly to try and keep Snape in his view. 

"Ignore him, we are trying to clear up any misunderstanding remember, Buddy. He is just here to pass on some facts."

Snape obligingly piped up. "The first statement was true the second was a lie." 

"He's lying!" Peter snapped. James waved a hand settling him. 

"It’s just words Peter, who do you think I’m going to believe? A Marauders or a Slytherin."

Pettigrew calmed at that statement convinced of his safe position once more he turned his back on Snape facing James again. 

"I have heard it said that you don't like the way I lead our group." 

"No, no it’s fine I don’t have an issue with it," Peter sycophantically replied. 

"Lie" Snape countered Pettigrew twitched but as no one else blinked he settled again. James continued 

"Now this one I know isn't true, some idiot told me that you think the way we interact with each other, especially the dominance and submission was disgusting, in fact, I think the word they used was perverted."

the tension which had been slowly building as James asked his questions suddenly tripled. The dominance and submission was a huge part of their lives and especially for James Lupin and Black a highly needed one. In fact, most purebloods used it to some degree with their dealings with society and like with James’ relationship with Lupin and Black it had nothing to do with sex. Pettigrew chuckled weakly. 

"Of cause I don't think that about you guys. You’re my buddies." 

Everyone then looked towards Snape who let a cruel smile slowly bloom across his face before breathing out. 

"Lies" 

Twin growls trickled out from both Black and Lupin. While James kept his friendly smile on his face. 

"Now, now, I’m sure our good buddy here can explain what exactly he means by perverted," James mock soothed. 

But Pettigrew had, had enough. Having been gang up upon and surrounded by angry teenagers with a slimly Slytherin at his back he decided to cut his losses. He instantly shifted into his animagus form and scampering out of his falling clothes tried to make a break for it. Black started to shift to follow him but James' serpent struck out and a second later Snape was holding Pettigrew up by the tail. 

"You're all bloody Animagus?" He asked with disgust in his voice. "That's the secret I swore not to reveal?" 

James shrugged pragmatically. 

"One of them," He agreed. 

Snape shot him another look of annoyance but he could see it was tinged with awe. 

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Snape demanded shaking the squeaking Pettigrew. 

"Give him here," Lupin answered stepping forwards. 

Snape looked at him warily especially as his eyes had turned golden. But Lupin instant shifted his eyes downwards having no desire to fight with the Alpha's mate. Between this and all the positive attention, James had been showing him. Snape blinked then smugly handed over the rodent. James knew from now onwards there would be no issues between them. Had he not intervened Snape would have carried that grudge for decades.

Lupin tapped Pettigrew’s rat body muttering the incarnation to reverse the transformation. He was the best at preforming it as while they were learning they mostly went to Lupin for help when they got stuck as he was the only one not attempting the spell. Pettigrew turned back and James instantly cast "Stupefy" stunning him. 

They then brought out a chair from the dining area and tied Pettigrew to it making sure to remove his wand, as he still couldn't cast the spell wandless. 

"I'm concerned what else he has been lying to us about," James said mostly for the other Marauders benefit. "Snape can you check in his mind and see if there is anything else, we need to know." James had no idea if Peter had anything else to hide but figured the odds were in his favour 

Lupin shifted a little uneasy but not willing to say anything about it. Snape nodded and sat opposite him so they were at eye level, as soon as Pettigrew was awake he case Legilimency. James knew from the talk they had had a couple of weeks before that diving into someone mind was difficult as it was so chaotic, thankfully the questions had brought the subject closes to his mind and Snape would be able to catch glimpses of betrayals. If James hadn't wanted to get rid of him, they would have never realised and he would have probably continued to carry on until he betrayed them in such a massive way, he could no longer hide from them. After a few minutes of intense staring, Snape withdrew screw his face up in disgust and abhorrence. 

Looking up at Potter he ground out. "He deserves all you dish out to him and more." 

"Why? What has he done?" Black asked furiously. 

"Ever wonder why you never caught any upperclassmen in your 'pranks'? It’s because he would toady up to them and betray you to them in order to curry favour with the more powerful." Snape replied to Black who scowled harder but Lupin spoke up. 

"While that is annoying and defiantly a betrayal it’s not as bad as all that." 

"Oh?" Snape asked silkily. "So, you guys were totally cool with him perving on you in his rat form while you had your sexual encounters with people?"   
Both Lupin and Black visibly bulked at that. 

"Like just the once? You know checking out the competition?" Black asked weakly. 

Snape shook his head. 

“From the small glimpse, I saw it was multiple times for each and every one of you." 

Lupin blanched and even James felt annoyance at the hypocrite behaviour. Peter often said that he didn’t want to witness any ‘sexual stuff’ whenever James dominated either Black or Lupin. It turned out he just meant he didn’t want to watch any D/S. 

Turning to James Snape said accusingly.

“He spied on Lily getting changed and having a shower. And that’s not the worst thing I found.” James could see by the look in Snape’s eye that the next thing he would reveal had totally bothered him, and for the first time, he was bringing a problem to James for him to solve. He knew it didn’t matter what the issue was he would have to give it his full attention for Snape would judge how he responded to this problem and use that information when he would consider whether he brought any other problems to James. And James defiantly wanted Snape to bring his problems to him. He wouldn’t belong to James completely if he went to others to help solve his problems. 

“What was it?” He asked 

“He raped a young girl. Climbed into her bed in his rat shape stunned her sleeping form then had his way with her body," Snape spat out. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t just once either.” 

James eyes darken in rage. The one thing he had said more than any other right from when they were first years was that rape was never acceptable. Snape didn’t have to worry; he was fully invested in this. He could feel the anger flooding him and he had never felt the urged to kill and be done with it more strongly than right then. He paced running a hand through his hair in agitation. As per usual Pettigrew was being a huge spanner in the works. If he killed him there would be a huge inquiry to his disappearance and James wasn't convinced, he could play the part of worried concern friend convincingly enough. Flicking his emotions off James looked at the situation more rationally. Coming up with a plan that he thought would work he turned to the expectant faces. 

"Severus, how hard would it be for you to plant a suggestion in his mind? So that at the opening feast he publicly shuns us and finds other friends." 

"He hates you guys anyway so incredibly easy," Snape replied. 

"And to obliviate today from his mind?" 

Lupin looked alarmed at this new power Snape was revealing. 

"So long as it is done before 24 hours have passed. It’s achievable." 

"Good, plant the suggestion if you can and take all memories regarding the rape and perving from his mind." 

"And the map," Black interjected. Potter nodded. 

"And anything to do with making a map of Hogwarts," at Snape’s raised eyebrow he promised. "I'll explain later." 

"Those memories are old so it will hurt removing them,” Snape informed him. 

"Even better, once you are done." James paused and grinned with dark delight. "We are going to go on a hunt." 

Snape looked intrigued by the rising bloodlust his hounds were giving off. He locked eyes again with a terrified but frozen Pettigrew. Going from the agony in Pettigrew’s eyes Snape was taking great delight in ripping those memories from him. Once he was done James put a tracking spell on Pettigrew before leading his eager hounds and his serpent out onto the grounds. He couldn't wait to show Snape the joys of running in his pack as they hunted down human prey. He would make sure to keep Pettigrew alive, but that was all. Everything else was fare ground. 

* * *

Severus awoke in his room in Knockturn alley with a faint groan. He was stiff and sore all over. Peering out the window he saw it was dusk he had slept the day away. Most of the hunt last night was reduced to nothing more than a snapshot of memories. 

Of feeling part of a group for the first time ever.

Blood pounding in his ears as they chased through the woods after Pettigrew.

Of lying on the forest floor frottaging furiously with Potter as Black and Lupin wanked off to the side.

Of catching Pettigrew and melting out punishment.

Of tying Pettigrew to a tree and by the light of the fire his back to Potters chest, Potter stroked him to completion.

Bitting and marking his neck as he came to the approval of the Marauders as their alpha claimed his first mate.

Of obliviating Pettigrew at the end of the night and dropping him off in the middle of muggle London. Knowing that the Aurors would think he had been mugged and the wizard wiped his memories afterwards. 

The thought of the claiming bit had him stirring in his pants. Severus stared down at himself incredulous. He remembered enough to know that He and Potter had so much sexual contact that his dick should be about to fall off, not trying to beg for more.

Still, his penis continued to rise at the memories, sighing Severus figured he had nothing planned for today except for brewing so he gave in to his bodies demands. While one hand was stroking slowly the other crept passed his balls and down further until it brushed against his anus. He knew that Potter would want to have sex with him eventually and he was surprised how the thought of Potter taking him there had his dick hardening even further and with a couple more strokes he came. Severus found himself quite eager for the idea. 

Heading to the shower Severus had a quick clean then dressed for the day. He had been making enough potions over the last two weeks to not only pay for his board but because he had no prejudice who he sold to as long as they had the coin to pay for it meant that he now had acquired enough funds that he was considering buying a new robe. Currently, the only clothes he had were school robes and a couple of muggle outfits. 

He had snuck home a couple of days after he had left only to hear Tobias was still ranting about whoring Severus out the moment he returned home. Grabbing his school trunk, he had fled the house again with no one being the wiser. The fact that all his earthly possessions could fit into his school trunk could be seen as a sad sight but to Severus, it was a blessing. It meant that if he ever needed to flee all he had to grab was his trunk. Yes, it was one of the cheapest versions out there having only one compartment and no internal wizard space, but it did the job he needed it to. 

Getting dressed in his oldest shabbiest robe, one that he was happy to have potion spills on he left his room activating the warding spell and headed downstairs to the potion lab. Brian stopped him at the bottom of the staircase. And led him into the sitting room. 

"Here's the thing," Brain began seriously. "When you turned up here covered in bruises, no one said anything because they figured you had gotten out of a bad situation and it wasn’t their business anyway." Severus squirmed uncomfortable with the direction this was heading. "However, when you leave the safe house looking fine then come back at the crack of dawn limping and covered in bruises, then it becomes our business." 

"Safehouse?" Severus questioned. 

"Don't change the subject, you have quite a few people concerned about you. In fact, I haven't managed to get any of my daytime rest as I have had residents of the Alley knocking on my door demanding to know what happened to you and why I’m not doing my job as the landlord and making sure all my lodgers are safe. I foolishly assumed that you were a bright lad and won't go back to your abuser and therefore I didn't need to get involved, but it looks like I overestimated. So, this is me doing my job and asking you, how did you get those current bruises lad?" 

Severus blushed. On the one hand, he felt indignation, he was almost sixteen he could look after himself. He didn't need some nosey busybody poking their nose in. On the other hand, this was the first time he could remember an adult taking interest in his wellbeing. His mother didn't count as she only ever saw what would suit her fantasy world. 

"It's fine," Severus snapped "I'm not hurt you don't have to worry about it." 

"Sorry lad, that's not how it works. You tell me how you got those bruises, without lying by the way, and then I decided whether I need to worry about it or not. If it’s harmless then I’ll apologise for bothering you and leave well enough alone. If it’s not, well then that’s a completely different kettle of fish." 

Severus stared at Brian mutinously. He had had other adults promise that they would 'look into the situation' when they asked about his bruise, but each and every single one of them had failed him. None of them had bothered to go past the first uncomfortable meeting and then a talk with his parents and that was it. The end result the adults went away and he ended up with more bruises for inconvenience people. 

Pretty sure that even if he was a vampire and running a 'safe house' whatever the hell that was, Brian would end up being just like all the other adults in his life. He slid further down the chair and crossed his arms rebelliously remaining mute. Brain raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't seemed perturbed at the attitude. He also settled comfortably into his seat. 

"I literally have all night, so please take your time." Brain said pleasantly.

He then proceeded to pull out a newspaper and opened it beginning to read. Having done this before Severus knew all he had to do was wait half an hour before the adult would get frustrated and kick him out releasing him from the talk. 

An hour later and Severus frowned to himself. Brian had read the newspaper calmly, offered it to Severus once he was done. Which though he refused to admit it, Severus was quite pleased about. He hadn't had access to the news since school let out. Brain had then ordered food and drinks for them both and pulling out a lap table was currently doing paperwork without a hint of impatience in him. 

When the food arrived, Brain thanked the Hag who delivered it pointing to the side tablet. Once it was all settled the Hag left ruffling Severus hair in a friendly gestor on the way out. He had made the group of hags that live nearby a potion a few days ago, and they had been extremely friendly to him since then. Looking at the side table Severus eyes nearly popped out of his head at the amount of food there. He could swear that the table was groaning under the weight. Wondering who else was going to be joining them, Severus served himself a plate at Brian's prompting. 

"You can have as much as you like,” Brian said, getting his plate. It wasn't until he began to eat that Severus realised just how hungry he was. Sometime later Severus sat back tummy in the unusual position of being comfortably full. He looked at the side table was surprised to see all the food gone. Wondering uneasily how much he was going to have to pay for the extra food he had eaten, Severus figured that his little nest egg should pay it off, besides he didn't really need a new robe, his school robes were still functional. 

Brian began to talk about what he was doing a little, every now and then he would lift a paper to read out a short blurb of some new law or the other then explain what that meant in layman terms and how it would affect the residence of Knockturn alley the whole time he was talking it was all one-sided so that Severus didn't have to contribute. Severus found it interesting despite himself. Finally, he decided to say something to get him out of this room and prove that Brian was just like all the other adults. 

"My boyfriend gave them to me." He jutted out, waiting for the condemnation. 

"Oh?" Brain said neutrally putting down his paperwork and looking at Severus, who couldn't see any judging in his eyes. 

"Yeah, so now you know I’m not getting beaten can I go?" 

"Not quite yet, you say your boyfriend gave them to you. Did you ask for them?" 

Severus blushed fiery red as he remembered begging Potter to give him more and mark him again. Embarrassed he nodded looking away from Brian who chuckled. 

"Ok lad, I’m pretty sure I know the answer to this but I’m just going to clarify so there is no misunderstanding. By asking for it, I meant you physically spoke the words asking your boyfriend to mark you, not you deserved the bruise because you pissed him off." 

Severus was now staring at the ceiling; pretty sure his face couldn't get hotter but understanding more than most why Brian was trying to clarify it. Speaking to the roof he forced out. 

"I wanted him to place them on me. I like the way they feel, it’s a consensual sexual act I allow my boyfriend to perform." he over-explained hoping to bring an end to this talk. 

"Alright, thank you for clearing that up for me," Brian said. "I apologise for bothering you. You’re free to go." Severus leapt out of the chair and bolted to the door, just as he was leaving Brian called out. 

"Oh, and Severus, make sure to invite your boyfriend around in the next couple of days," 

"Why?" Severus asked suspiciously. 

"So, I can make sure the residents of the Alley leaves him alone when he comes to call on you," Brian answered innocently.

Pretty sure there was more to it than that, but not wanting to stay a moment longer, Severus nodded and fled to the lab. That talk had been mortifying and he never wanted to do something like that again. And yet a part of him had been pleased that here was an adult who actually put the time and effort in to talk to him and hadn’t jumped to conclusions or tried to lecture him on his partner. 

Knowing that Brian would hold him to the whole bring your boyfriend around Severus scribbled a quick note and put it plus a Knut into the letter dropbox the property had. Any letters drop in it would be transferred to the closes post office to be sent off. This way anybody who couldn't be seen in 'polite society' could still send mail. Once that was done, Severus happily settled into the lab for some uninterrupted brewing. 

Having brewed half the night before collapsing in his bed, Severus was not pleased to be woken at dawn by an owl tapping at his window. Grumbling to himself he let the owl in noticing it was not one of the common post owls. Taking the letter, he opened it not overly surprised to see it was from Potter, what did shock him was Potter agreeing to come here and asking if this afternoon suited. Severus quickly stumbled out of the room hoping to catch Brian before he retired for the day. Severus interrupted him as he was walking into his bedroom. 

"Yes, Lad?" 

“Two things, first how much do I owe you for the food yesterday?” 

“Nothing” 

Severus stared at Brian waiting. Nothing was for free, and if he had a choice, he would prefer to pay for the food with monetary coin than any other sort. Brian seemed to read this from his face because he explained 

“Call it my way of paying recompense for keeping you away from your brewing for our little chat.” Severus relaxed happy with this deal. It meant he won twice, once by getting a huge amount of food and twice by being able to keep his small amounts of coins to buy other things. 

“And what was the second thing?” Brian asked 

"Um, my boyfriend agreed to come and wants to know if this afternoon is ok?" Severus blurted. Brian looked at him contemplatively for a moment before replying. 

"Get him to come at dusk instead." Severus nodded suddenly anxious. He scrambled back up to his room and only then did he realise he was dressed in PJ pants and nothing else, and that his hair was a gorgon mess from his pillow. He hadn't noticed before because Brian hadn't looked at him any differently than he normally did. Pleased that Brian's eyes hadn't wondered. Severus quickly wrote a reply and handed the letter back to the patiently waiting owl. 

He then fell back into bed and promising himself to only close his eyes for a second, he fell back asleep. When he opened his eyes again it was late afternoon, casting tempus He saw he had an hour before Potter was due. Scrambling out of bed he quickly cast charms to clean his room, not that it really needed it as he kept it pretty tidy naturally. He then gathered some of his clean clothes and head to the shower. 

Making sure to wash his hair twice to make sure that it was definitely no grease left in it, he then quickly washed the rest of himself got dried and got dressed. Back to his room he once again checked to make sure everything was in its place before putting the tower and the laundry basket and then scampering downstairs. Brian saw him and gave him a half-smile before pointing him away from the meeting room. 

"I want to have words with your boyfriend in private" Brian said, "when we are done, I'll bring him to the lab for you like.” 

Severus knew even though it was posed as a question it really was an order and glumly nodded his head. Then trudge slowly towards the potion lab. Knowing that he would have no concentration whatsoever that to make any potions he spent his time waiting for Potter to arrive by sorting supplies into the various cupboards. Keeping his ear out, he heard the floo and scurried to the door to listen to both Potter and Brian greet each other then head off towards the study. Waiting until they were inside the room, he then opened the door and crept to the study present his ear against the gap he wanted to make sure he knew exactly what Brian was talking to Potter about. 

* * *

  
  
James flooed into the front room of the guest lounge curious to see where his serpent had been staying. He looked around with wonder you would have never guessed that this was part of Knockturn alley. A fact that he was pleased by as while part of him though it was so cool that Snape was living in the area that everyone was told to avoid due to its dangerous residence. The other part of him that saw Snape as his, wanted his serpent to be living with him, or if that wasn't an option at the moment then to be living somewhere where he wouldn't come to any damage. 

Making sure his friendly, harmless mask was firmly in place he walked over to the landlord and held out his hand to shake. The older man did so, welcoming him to his home. Feeling the cool temperature of the guy, James’s mask didn't change one iota, but internally he was frowning. While he didn't care about vampires one way or the other, he wasn't comfortable with having a bloodsucker under the same roof as Snape. James knew that he had no idea of his appeal, still stuck in the mindset that he was an ugly scrawny kid. And while he wasn't traditionally handsome, he was growing into himself and James could see the potential of what he would become once he had support and money behind him. Something that he wasn't willing to have some random leach try and take from him. The man gestured him into a study and closing the door behind him sat in the chair behind the desk. 

"You're a lot younger than I was expecting." Brain stated. 

"Oh?" James asked not sure if that was a threat or not. 

"Hmm yes, when Severus told me about his rich male partner, that had him flooing to his Manner only to return stiff sore and bruised. I was imagining a much older man, possible a lord." Brian paused and looked thoughtfully at James. "I'm quite relieved to be wrong."

James relaxed a bit at this and sat in the other seat in the room.   
"But we still need to discuss the condition Severus returned in." James started to bristle internally, who did this guy think he was? He had no business pocking his nose into Snape’s life.   
"I need you to drop your mask laddie, so I know I’m talking to the real you." 

James portrayed a confused look, 

"What mask? I’m not wearing any mask?" He asked innocently. Brain snorted. 

"You forget where you are lad, while I’ll admit your mask is impressive, and I can't see any cracks in it, here in Knockturn everyone wears one. Being a long-term resident means I can tell when someone is wearing one or being genuine." 

James continued to look puzzled while he thought furiously. He wasn't worried that the vampire would say something that would get back to the civilised populace, as no one would take the vampire word over his. But more what the vampire would do once he saw the real him, would he try and take his serpent from him? 

"Trust me, Laddie, no matter what you are hiding under there, I’ve seen worse in this alley," Brain told him calmly. 

James thought for a moment longer before the smile slid from his face and he straightened from the slouch he had been it. Cold analytical eyes stared at the vampire, waiting patiently to see if he turned out to be either prey or predator. 

"Thank you," Brain said unfazed. "Now Severus explained that the bruises are a consensual mark between you two, so I have no further issues about them, except to check that you have a safe word." 

James tapped his fingers twice irritated to be questioned but glad that his Serpent had someone else looking out for his wellbeing. He would make sure that this Vampire understood that Snape belongs to him and it was for James to look to his condition. 

"I've been teaching him the colour system. Green for go, yellow for slow down and Red for stop. As things progress, I’ll introduce safe words as well." James explained. Brian nodded, 

"Ok, and the fact he was limping when he came home?" 

"We went for a long hunt, which pushed him physically. I'm also planning to work on his stamina over the summer holidays," James said blankly. The vampire sat back with a pleased expression. 

"Good, I’m glad to hear it. Severus has become important to a lot of residence here, I'll be happy to report to them, that our fears were unfounded." 

James nodded his head, he understood the threat and the warning. 

“I won't keep you any longer laddie, He should be in the potion lab, at the end of the hallway last door on your left." Brain dismissed him.

James walked out of the room and headed in the direction Brain had told him. He was pleased not to see any hint of his Serpent, while he was positive Snape had eavesdropped the fact there was no proof pleased him. 

Opening the door, he saw his Serpent fiddling with some herbs. The sight of him standing there trying to look innocent filled James with lust and possessiveness. Not bothering to reapply his masks knowing that Snape had been getting a glimpse of him without them for a while now, and hadn't shown any sign that he was afraid of what lay beneath. 

"Show me your room." He commanded holding himself still on the doorway. Knowing that if he got within arm's reach them the two of them would not be leaving the lab. And considering the talking to he had just gotten he wanted to make sure his Serpent had a soft surface to be ravished on. Snape looked up startled for a moment before his eyes darken with lust and he hurriedly leapt to obey. 

"This way." He said eagerly, James made sure to move out of his way and he rushed past making a conscious effort not to touch him. He followed him up the stair and watched as Snape undid the wards on his door, before following him in. 

As soon as the door was closed James shoved him up against the door. Kissing him with all his dark possessiveness. It didn't take long before Snape was daze helpless rutting against him. Pleased James backed off smiling at the whine this action produced before manhandling him onto the single bed. Quickly he stripped Snape, throwing the clothes carelessly onto the floor. Trailing a hand down the long lean body he curled it around Snape cock which was standing to attention. He gave it a couple of lazy strokes before he lay down between his legs. He then proceeded to swallow him down right to the root. Loving the fact that every time he did this Snape’s body would bow all muscles standing out in stake relief and he would make the most decadent noise. Getting himself into the rhythm that he wanted, he then trailed his fingers down passed his balls through his crack until a single finger rested lightly against the tight furled opening. With his other hand, he tapped Snape twice on hip in a question. Remembering the lessons James had been teaching him Snape babbled. 

"Green, green, oh please, please." 

James hummed around the long length both as an acknowledgement and to make Snape squirm. Distracting him from the fact he had pulled his wand out and was casting a wordless lubrication charm. Once that was done, he went back to tight opening and making sure to spread the lube around slowly pressed in just up to his first knuckle before withdrawing it. Snape made a surprised noise but not a painful one which is what James was going for. Slowly he re-entered going a little bit deeper before withdrawing completely again. He kept this up each time he entered he went that little bit further before withdrawing. 

Getting his Serpent use to the feeling. Between blowing him and slowly opening he up James wanted to make sure that this act brought nothing but pleasure to him. Gradually he managed to work two fingers into him and was beginning to scissor them. The feeling of Snape’s body opening to his advances as well as his hard length twitching in his mouth was making it extremely difficult for James to concentrate. But the work was paying off, Snape was now alternating between pushing deeper into his mouth and plunging back onto his fingers. His hand clenching James hair not trying to direct him but just needing to hold onto something. 

James listened with pleasure as Snape became louder and louder. While he might be reserved and quiet in public, once he got into the bedroom, James loved driving him out of his mind. Making him lose any inhibition. Plunging back in James hit a spot that makes Snape’s breath hitch then come out a lot higher than before. 

"Again, fuck, do that, oh, again." 

James obliged him. Making sure to keep hitting that spot. he wasn't surprised what with all the new stimulation that he felt Snape swell in his mouth then come. Giving that spot one more tap, James felt another spurt shoot out before Snape collapsed panting. Giving the twitching cock one last lick James prowled up the bed and sprawled happily on top of his naked boyfriend, knowing his weight and Dominated position would help Snape come down safely. It wasn't long before sharp black eyes were looking demandingly up at him. 

"Yes?" He asked indolently. 

"I want to give you a blow job," Snape stated, trying to look firm ignoring the blush creeping across his cheeks. 

"Ok," James agreed. "But we will do it in a different potion to start with."

He then sat up and quickly removed his shirt and pants then sat at the edge of the bed grabbing a pillow he dropped it at his feet then guided Snape to knee in-between his spread legs. Snape reached out and tentatively began to stroke his cock, getting used to the smaller but thicker shape. James ran his hand through Snape hair gentling him and keeping him grounded. Snape then lent forward and attempted to swallow him down choking before he even got halfway. 

"Easy, easy my Serpent, you have to train yourself up to deep throating" 

Snape looked up angrily. 

"Who have you trained on?" he demanded possessively. 

James grinned darkly pleased by this response. 

"No one of significant. I didn't pay any attention to their names. But you my Serpent," He crooned stroking through Snape hair "you are someone very important to me." 

Snape frowned while blushing and James knew that he didn't believe him just yet, but that was ok, He would back up his words with actions. He glided Snape back to his cock making sure not to force him then began to give instruction. Snape followed them well and James found it increasingly difficult to continued talking, between the sight of his dick disappearing between Snape’s lips and the tight hot wet sensation that it was been bathed in. Thankfully Snape continued with what he had been told and it wasn't long before James found himself coming. As only his head of his dick was in Snape’s mouth there was no way that he was able to swallow all of his cum and it spilled down his chin and onto his chest. 

James tightened his hand in Snape’s hair guiding him up, growling lowly at the absolute wreaked sight before him. He attacked Snape’s mouth, loving the taste of himself lingering there before licking his seed off Snape’s face and chest. He then bundled Snape into the bed before lying half on top of him. There really wasn’t room for the two of them to lie side by side, which was perfect as this way James got to attempt to cover as much of the taller boy’s body with his own. 

Snape grunted irritably but in contrast, his hand wrapped around James back holding him tight. There was a bit of wiggling until both of them were so tangled together you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began. James then closed his eyes for a well-deserved nap. Content in the knowledge that Snape would follow suit once he was convinced James wasn't going anywhere. 

Brain eyed the silence coming from his youngest lodger’s room. While there were some impressive wards on the room a silencing spell wasn’t one of them. And there was now no doubt in anybody’s mind that Severus was more than happy with what his boyfriend was doing to him. Rolling his eyes at the teenagers Brain let them be. 

While Potter wasn't the first person with sociopathic tenderises, he had had dealings with, Brian had been slightly concerned that Severus was being used. But going by the sounds coming from the room earlier and the looks he had seen Potter give Severus he was no longer worried. Yes, it wasn't a traditional love match, Brian very much doubting Potter even knew what traditional love was, but then no one in Knockturn was traditional. And Brain doubted Severus would ever find anyone else who would attend to his every need and desire like Potter would. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily took a deep breath calming her nerves. She had been concerned because she hadn’t received a reply from Severus to her letter. In it, she had said that she was interested in trying out this menage a trois but that she wanted to talk about what it exactly meant with both James and Severus.

She had sent it by muggle mail knowing enough about Severus home life to know that was the best way of him getting it. Still, she become more concerned that his horrible father might have gotten it instead. Then a few weeks later she received a very short note from Severus stating that he was staying in the magical community for the rest of the summer. Which meant muggle means of reaching him were out of the question now. Lily didn’t own an owl so in order to write to him, she would have to go to London to find a magical post office. Which was enough of an inconvenience that her parents weren’t that inclined to do it. Instead, they said she would be able to catch up once she was heading back to school. 

Her whole family had only just come back from their holiday and now there were only two weeks of the summer break left. She looked down in her hand was a letter from James written on fancy parchment. It was dated back to the second week of summer. In it was a request to meet up for discussions sometime over the summer break. He had said she could send her reply via his owl who wait for it.

Lily bit her lip hoping the owl hadn’t been waiting all this time. She walked around her back yard and sure enough, he could see an owl happily sleeping in one of the trees. It looked like it had been having the time of its life running wild for almost two months. She hurried back inside and after talking with her parents they agreed to let her go the next day. She wrote her reply along with an apology for keeping his owl from him for such a long time. Lily then called the owl over to her window and attached the letter. She felt guilty towards the poor owl as well and spent quite sometime caressing it behind its ear tuffs and along its head feathers much to the owl's enjoyment. By the time she was done the owl looked most reluctant to leave and flew off with a mournful hoot. 

Later that night while she was in bed reading, she heard a tap on her window. Getting up and opening it she saw it was the same owl who happily flew into her room and perched on her headboard. It held out its leg and Lilly took the bulky letter. Opening it she saw it was from James and he had sent a portkey for her to use tomorrow to get to his house. He also reassured her that this owl wasn’t the only one he had and not to worry she hadn’t deprived him at all.

Putting the letter and portkey down she looked at the owl expecting it to fly off. The owl, on the other hand, had a different idea completely. It gave a soft encouraging hoot and bobbed its head. Lily walked over to it confused, once she was close enough it ducked itself under Lily’s hand nudging gently. Laughing Lily complied and gave it some more pats. Every time she went to stop it nudged her again asking for more. Eventually, she told the owl that she had to go to sleep so it could fly home now. The owl hooted non committedly and began to preen its feathers. Lily sighed but left the window open so the owl could fly out when it was ready. She then turned her light off and settled down to sleep. 

When she woke in the morning she was greeted with a sleepy hoot from the top of her wardrobe. The owl had made itself a nest out of some of her clothes that it had pinched from her hamper and it looked quite content to stay where it was. Determined to do the right thing Lily decided she would take the owl with her when she went today. 

Arriving at James house she stagged dizzily with the owl hooting in alarm until strong arms gently caught hold of her. She looked into James hazel eyes and without meaning to blurted out. 

“Oh, I don’t think I like portkey travel.”

A chuckle floated to her and James replied 

“It's not the most enjoyable, but it is very convenient.” 

“I brought your owl back, “Lily explained.

James held out his arm waiting for the owl to step off Lily shoulder and onto him. The owl, however, lent forward and bit him quickly before fluffing its feathers and clacking its beak threateningly. 

“I do believe that is no longer my owl,” James said remarkable calm even as he held his bitten hand against his chest. Lily horrified at the owl's action reached out to James hand. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Here I can heal that for you.”

When the owl went to attack James again, she snapped “Behave” and watched astounded as the owl obeyed, settling down and hooting meekly. 

“On the other hand,” James continued amused “I do believe you are now the proud owner of a female long-eared owl. I’ll have one of my elves deliver all the owls belonging to your house.”

Lily wanted to state that she hadn’t been trying to steal one of his owls but James did not look like he minded in the least. 

Lily set her new owl on one of the perches to go back to sleep while she followed James to his room. He sat down at the small round table with Lily sitting opposite him. 

“I want to talk over two contracts with you,” James began. “the first won’t apply for another two years, but I want you to know that when you reach your majority, I will be sending you an offer to join my coven.” 

“What do you mean by coven?” 

“A coven is a group of anywhere between three to a hundred adult wixen who are united for a common goal. They can produce bigger better stronger feats of magic than a single Wixen working on their own. If you are a part of one you still live your normal life and go to work and all that, just now and then you will all gather and perform ritual magic. That ends up enriching and improving your life. You will be hard-pressed to find a single adult pure blood Wixen who is not part of a coven.” 

“Why don’t I know about this?” Lily asked bewildered.

James looked at her considering then asked 

“Why don’t you know about it?” 

Lily bristled at the perceived insult only to have James lay a hand on her arms soothingly. 

“That wasn’t a criticism, but a genuine question, why don’t you know about this very important part of our society Lily? I know the answer but I want to see if you can find it for yourself.” 

Lily frown thoughtfully she had a feeling it had something to do with the fact she was a Muggle-born. She also got a strong feeling that she would not like the answer. 

“So, we will table that for the moment. I would like you to keep the offer in the back of your mind for the moment. The other thing I want to discuss is the menage a trois relationship I hope to build with you and Severus.” Lily blushed looking down for a second before raising her head and stating firmly. 

“I have some questions I want answered first before I make my decision.” 

“Good,” James replied. “I want you to ask questions so there is no confusion on what exactly we are doing.” 

Lily started off asking about whether this meant that they would be in relationships with multiple people. James reassured her that the only people any of them would be in a relationship was the three of them and no one else. Which took a huge load of Lily’s shoulders. She wanted to be with her boys but didn’t want anyone else involved. James then went on the talk about the D/S part of their relationship. Explaining that he was a dominate, Severus was a submissive and he wasn’t a hundred per cent sure but he thought that she might be a switch. He then went on to explain what these roles meant so she could throw out the incorrect stereotype images she had in her head. Dom didn’t mean abusive; Subs weren’t doormats and Switches weren’t wishy-washy people who couldn’t make up their mind. By the time they were done a couple of hours had passed by but Lily was feeling a lot more confident about the whole thing. So much so that she sashayed over to James and grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him towards the bed saying 

“We are going to make out now.” 

“Oh?” James raised an eyebrow with a half-grin on his face but didn’t resist.

She pushed him so he was lying on his back and climbed on top of him Kissing him eagerly. She could feel his muscles tensing and releasing underneath her as she dominated the kiss. While he was shorter the Severus, he was so much more compact and it brought the image to her of a lion allowing her the illusion that she was in control when she tried to ride him. She got a huge thrill from this, the sense of power trembling beneath her and she was only holding on by the skin of her teeth any second now it could break free. Sure, enough a moment later James surged up under her flipping them so he was crouched over her. 

“My turn,” He purred.

Before going back to kissing her, biting on her lip hard enough to almost draw blood, making Lily hiss and surge back wanting more. She wrapped her legs around his hips crossing her ankles trapping him and was loving the feeling of his body flexing between her thighs. Continuing to kiss her James placed one hand on her throat and slowly dragged it down between her breast, over her stomach until it came to rest on the top of her skirt. 

She tried to arch her body to encourage him to continue downwards but he didn’t move. Frustrated she broke the kiss to demand breathless. 

“Keep going!” 

James laughed darkly then kissed her throat. 

“I need a colour darling.” He murmured against her skin.

Oh god, he was driving her out of her mind with need and dammit she couldn’t remember the blasted colour, which was pitiful since they had been discussing this just before. Lily blamed it on the way James was moving against her and drugging her with his kisses. 

“Oh, oh Green! It's green” Lily cried out triumphantly.

She could feel James smile against her throat and his hand slip under her skirt. He cupped the whole of her covered mons putting gentle pressure against it. Lily hummed pleased and slid both of her hands under his shirt to feel up his back.

James then proceeded to drive her wild as he alternatively used his whole hand then just one finger then multiple as he touched and stroked her. He didn’t stay in one place but made sure to touch every bit of skin between her legs, often drawing a surprised gasp from Lily as he found other erogenous zones that she didn’t know she had. Whenever she had pleasured herself, she had gone straight for her clit and ignored everything else. James it seemed wasn’t going to miss out on a single millimetre of her skin.

Somewhere along the line, she had lost her underpants, not that she was complaining as the feeling of James callous fingers touching her most intimate parts was one that she was enjoying. Surprisingly he never penetrated her but seemed to leave that for another time. Finally, James seemed to have gathered enough knowledge about her for the moment and he then set out on a relentless attack driving her higher and higher until she came.

He slowed down but didn’t stop what he was doing which meant she heading towards a second orgasm quicker now she had had the first. She felt her body begin to tighten and she dug her nails into James back who let out a hiss and sped up his movement, Lily felt her body arch as she hit her second orgasm, she raked her nail down James back in reaction to the pleasure flooding her system.

Gasping she pulled James hand away as she was starting to feel over sensitive. James looked down at her his eyes almost pitch black with arousal. She could feel by the way his whole body was drawn tight and trembling that he was very close. He braced his weight on his elbows and nudged his pelvis against hers. Lily gasped at the sensation of his cloth-covered groin pressing against hers. It hovered between two much and not enough. 

“Colour,” James grunted out. 

“Green” Lilly sobbed in reply.

Taking the permission given James proceeded to thrust himself in-between her legs. Lily arched gasping her body to confused to figure out whether she was too sensitive and it was painful or whether it was just enough to feel pleasure. He sped up and with a couple more powerful movement James came crying out her name. the impact of his hips torn another orgasm from her that was a mixture of both pain and pleasure. James thankfully collapsed beside her and Lily clenched her legs closed turning on her side gasping. James snuggled up behind her throwing an arm around her, but thankfully nowhere near her groin, as he seems to realise, she was now, way too sensitive to have anything touching it. 

They ended up having a short nap until Lily felt like herself again. As she was leaving, she asked 

“By the way, what did you call the owl when you had it?” 

“Owl,” James replied 

“What really?” 

“Yes,” James said blankly, what else should he have called it. 

Lily shook her head 

“Well, at least I don’t have to worry about giving it a new name.” 

* * *

  
James looked around the Great Hall seeing nearly the whole school gathered for the welcoming feast. Now would be a perfect time to see if Snape’s mind magic work as it was meant to. Pettigrew hadn’t sat with them on the train which wasn't unusual. the Marauders often were separate on the train ride back, Lupin with the prefects, Black off to snog a willing student, James would often be planning on how to win Evens, (although this year he spent it following Blacks example and snogging Snape and then Evens when she returned from her prefect duties) and Pettigrew did, whatever it was that he did. 

So, the first time the marauders would meet would be the feast. James slipped into his fun-loving rascal mask and strutted over to the Gryffindor’s table.

“Mister Wormtail, what have you been up to old chap?" James asked swinging a friendly arm around Pettigrew’s shoulders. 

“Get off me you freak.” Pettigrew snapped shoving him away. People in the immediate area heads all turned in their direction. 

“Pete,” James asked confused. “What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong is I’m stuck in a dorm with you and your bitches who pant after you like they are in heat! Stay the fuck away from me.” 

“Pettigrew! Five points from Gryffindor for your language” McGonagall snapped from the teachers table. 

“Whatever,” Pettigrew muttered sullenly as he got up from where he was sitting and moved away from James and his hounds who had join him by this stage.

The three of them sat down and spent the whole of the dinner whispering together shooting confused looks Pettigrew’s way now and then. People assumed they were discussing the change in Peters behaviour but in reality, James was praising the boys for their brilliant acting skills and discussing the plan for the next full moon. 

By the time the first week had ended the whole school knew that Peter Pettigrew no longer wanted anything to do with the Marauders. It was the second most talked about gossip. The first being the war that everyone could feel was hovering over the horizon. 

* * *

  
Dumbledore beamed at James.

"Come in my boy, come in." He pointed to one of the seats in front of his desk. "I'm about to have a spot of tea, would you like to join me?"

James nodded. He had always had a good relationship with the headmaster who treated him more like a beloved grandson than a student. James wondered idly if it would be worth getting Dumbledore onto his side once he had built it up a bit more from more than just students. 

"I've been noticing my boy, that you are spending a lot of time talking to those outside your house and I was wondering if you could tell me why the sudden change?" 

"Of cause headmaster. My father knows that I plan to create my own coven instead of joining one when I come of age and he has permitted me to start looking into who I will be making offers to when the time comes and I thought it wise to start with my school peers and work from there." James replied Slipping on the mask of a young pureblood heir.

He noticed alarm and then thoughtfulness flash through Dumbledore eyes, the rest of his face stayed in the happy wise master look he constantly wore. 

"Starting a Coven is no easy feat, there is a very good reason why most people just find a Coven that suits their purpose to join instead of trying to create one. No one has managed to successfully create a new coven in over fifty years. " He paused and took a sip of tea before continuing. " Now that the subject had been breached, I would like to take this opportunity to offer you a place in my coven. The phoenix would match you well I do believe and we would be delighted to have someone like you become part of us.” 

“Thank you, Headmaster, I'm truly honoured at your offer. My father taught me to never just give up and you have reinforced this policy so I’m still going to give making a coven a try and then if it is as you say and I can’t create one then I will happily join you.” James lied. 

“I see, well I applauded your thoughtfulness of seeking out others beside those of your house, but I must urge caution with some of those you talk to."

James tilted his head in inquiry. 

"Like who Headmaster?" 

"While I’m pleased to seek you have grown out of your boyhood pranks, I wouldn't encourage you to spend so much time with Severus Snape."

James sat up straighter suddenly much more alert. 

"Why do you say that? Don’t you always encourage us to be open to other people?" 

"I do my boy, I do. And I’m so very pleased that you listen and are obeying."

James hid his grimace. He wasn't blindly obeying but following his own lead.

"But I worry that young Snape has delved into things he shouldn't have and may, in turn, infect you with his darkness. There is a war going on outside of these school walls and I’m sorry to say that you will be involved as soon as you leave. People like Snape won't be fighting on the same side as us my boy. I don't want to give you any disadvantages in the upcoming battle." 

James listen knowing that had Black been here or had he been told this even last year; he would have let his mask rule him and faked been filled with excitement for being taken into the headmaster's confidence and would have been itching to get out and fight the good fight. But the headmasters timing was off he had, had his eyes opened and would no longer be led blindly around as someone puppet. 

He must have been showing some of his disbelief on his face because he felt a brush against his mind then immediately Occlumency barriers sprung up. His Serpent had sneered at the result of the specialist that his parents had hired to teach him to protect his mind. Proclaiming it to be shoddy work. With James permission, he had torn it apart destroying it in moments. Which had once again proven to James that his Serpent didn't lie to him. If a sixteen-year-old boy would wreak his shields then they were shoddy work. 

Snape had then gone deep into his mind and guided it to build a much more powerful and natural defence. It had taken them nearly two months with Snape coming across to work on it every day, but he was getting there. Even now his defences while new were much better than what he had before. He had prepared thoughts which as soon as his shields had come up started floating in the front of his head for anybody to read. This current one was all about Quidditch. 

He looked at Dumbledore the half-smile never slipping while behind his shields his mind whirled. Why was Albus Dumbledore, famed throughout the land so interested in what a group of school-age children were getting up to? Especially one that wouldn't be old enough to fight for another two years and ones that he had ignored all wrongdoing up to this point. 

He listened to the Headmaster talk about acceptance, the bonds of friendship, the dark times they were living in and how boring and time consuming it was to work in politics. All the while feeling a faint tickling across his mind. He had no idea what was going on but he would be heading straight to His Serpent to get him to check and see what Dumbledore was trying to do. 

Once he was dismissed, he headed to the abandoned classroom that his followers had taken possession of. He had no sooner given the password and slip through the door where he sudennly found himself frozen. Anger stormed through him. Someone had placed spells on him. Snape and Lupin came running across the classroom towards him. Snape already muttering diagnostic charms Lupin stepped in close and scented him around the throat and chest and back before stepping back out of the way. Evens who was in the classroom as well was hanging back watching nervously. 

"Lily, I need you here," Snape called and she came at once.

He did a twitch with his wand and suddenly James could see the spells weaving around and through him as different coloured streams of light.

"This one here." He continued pointing to a pink strand wrapped around James head. "It's a powerful charm of some sort, can you untangle it and remove it?" 

Lily bit her lip in concentration as she examined it.

"I think so. Lucky that it’s so new. It hasn't had a chance to settle in yet and put down roots." 

Snape then pointed to the orange coloured one.

"Lupin, this one is yours."

Lupin nodded calmly and after looking at it for a moment went to the bookshelf pulling off a couple of books and flicking through them. Snape then turned and looked at James.

"I ask for permission to enter your mind." The Lord went unsaid but James knew it wouldn't be long now before they were all calling him that. 

"You have my permission," James replied.

Snape reached up and reverently removed his glasses placing them carefully on the desk near them. He then raised his wand and pointed it at his forehead. Only absolute trust in Snape kept James from flinching. He knew just how dangerous Snape could be with this. He had asked him to perform it so he could witness it with his own eyes after all. 

"Legilimency" Snape chanted.

At once James could feel him enter. Unlike before this was no annoying tickling feeling but a steady stream of power. He could feel Snape flow through his mind brushing up against various bits of it. Snape once again closed the doors to James thoughts and memories as he came across them having never even attempted to peek right from the very first. He couldn't figure out what he was doing except brushing against every part of his mind until he brushed up against something foreign.

Immediately Snape went after it striking swift and true and he chased it before corning it and circling it he struck again burning it with his righteous anger. Once it had gone completely Snape did one more loop looking for anything else before departing with a feeling of reluctance to be separated and pride in protecting James. 

He blinked and looked around. Both Evens and Lupin were sitting on the lounge waiting for them having finished removing their spells but Snape stood before him looking exhausted. Sweat clinging to his brow and he was panting weakly. His serpent, no His basilisks for surely, he was the king of the serpents was a prize worth fighting for. He led Snape over to the other couch and sitting down patted his lap invitingly. Snape collapsed down laying across the couch with his head in James lap. He knew had there been anyone else here he would have to coax him to rest but Snape didn't feel to need to be on his guard with Evans or Lupin. 

"Tell me about the spells." He commanded as he began to sweep his hand through Snape’s hair soothing him. 

"I don't understand mine." Evens began. "It was a charm to make you value Gryffindor highly."

James nodded, it made sense to him considering what Dumbledore had talked to him about. 

"Mine was a compulsion to fight injustice," Lupin replied.

James could see his mind working furious connecting the dots. His face paled in shock as he reached a conclusion.

"No!" He breathed. 

"What? What is it?" Evens demanded.

James held up a hand asking her to wait for a moment. Knowing she would have a hard time believing them unless she came to the conclusion on her own. Which James was sure she would do shortly. His future bride was frightfully clever, just a bit naive with her trust in authority. He tapped twice on Snape’s cheek.

“And you?"   
Snape sighed not opening his eyes he replied.

“It was a seed planted deep within your mind. You must have had your barriers lowered. They would have snapped up as soon as they felt in being planted. A tiny subtle little thing that would have taken root and slowly spread sending creeping tentacles into all aspect of your mind, but done in such a way that you would have never noticed. The skill involved was impressive, way out of my current skill level." 

"And yet you managed to find it and destroy it," James commented. Snape smiled smugly. 

"I may not be able to create a seed with such skill yet, but I can defend anything the mind produces."

James hummed in acknowledgement. 

"And the seed, what was it?"

Snape opened his eyes and turned his head so he could look directly at him.

"Loyalty to the light." He stated solemnly. 

"But why?" Evens cried frustrated shooting up and beginning to pace. "Why would someone go to so much effort to give you these commands? They seem like a wasted effort." 

"I've just come from seeing Dumbledore," James stated calmly. Evens dropped back into the couch with shock. 

"No," she cried. "It can't be." James shrugged not saying anything. "It doesn't make any sense, why would professor Dumbledore give you those commands?" 

"Say, James, aren’t you spending a lot of time with people outside of Gryffindor," Lupin asked suddenly 

"I suppose I am yes." James agreed playing along. 

"Aren’t you one of the forerunners for the leader of the neutral party once you leave school? Don’t you have a huge following of students as you talk people out of their side and to come join yours?" Snape asked lazily. 

"Yes, I am and yes I do." 

“But why does that matter, why does Dumbledore care?” Evens looked like she had come to the right conclusion but was fighting it. “What did Dumbledore say to you in this talk?” 

“We were talking about the upcoming War and he was cautioning me about who I choose to become my allies. And the futility of trying to start a coven and work in politics” 

“Ok?” 

"For once the war is won Dumbledore only has so much political power and he will have to use it sparingly. Of which only good and worthy people were to benefit." 

"Well that doesn’t sound that bad, perhaps you are blowing it out of proportion." 

"Of which, Severus and every other Slytherin is not included." James finished. 

Snape had a bitter filled wiry smile on his lips, He had already expected to be thrown to the wolves. Evens eyes blazed with rightness fury. 

"That's despicable! How dare the man preach acceptance and love, and then go and disclude one-fourth of the school." 

"More actually, anybody who is neutral or dark is to be chucked out." 

“But that’s stupid, I read in a book and Sev confirmed that your core has no bearing on your personality. Right?” 

Lupin took over the lecture as this was something, he knew the best. 

“Who would you say is the Darkest person in this room?” 

Evens looked at them thoughtfully. 

“James,” She said 

“You are both right and wrong,” Lupin replied. “James is definitely the darkest person if you are talking about mindset, however, he has a light core, therefore he could be argued that he is the lightest person in this room. There are those who believe if you have a light core you must be innocent pure and good. And could never do any harm.” 

Evens looked at James in disbelief. James gave her a sardonic smile. Words like innocent and pure would never be used to describe him. 

“But that ridicules” 

"Hmm, yeah it is, but I don't think Dumbledore knows that. He is old school. According to Dumbledore viewpoint, James can do no wrong. Severus with his neutral core is to be always held at arm's length and watched with suspicious eyes because he can go either way. But you and I, my dear with our Dark cores, must of cause be a terrible person and should be put down at once.” 

The last shred of hope left Evens face and she burst into tears. Snape immediately opened his arms and in second James found his lap pinned under both of his paramours. He stroked his Sekhmet fiery hair, knowing he wasn't good at providing traditional comfort. He could hear Snape murmuring to her and cocking his head he listened in to hear him say that he was here for her and that James would protect her from harm. Pleased that they were on the same bandwidth James continued to stroke his breeding pair gentling them to his touch. 

* * *

  
James was sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the doors pushed open and a group of Aurors marched up to the Head table handing Dumbledore a letter. The whole of the hall had fallen silent and so everyone heard Dumbledore say 

“There must be some mistake, surely all this fuss isn’t necessary?” 

“I’m afraid you’ll find here at the Ministry we take the rape of an underage student very serious.” One of the Aurors said stonily.

The hall broke out is whispers at once. Dumbledore frowned and invited the Auror to discuss it with him in his office. James made eye contact with Lupin. He flicked his eyes briefly to Dumbledore retreating form and back. Lupin dipped his head a fraction the casual got up and headed out of the hall. 

Once the headmaster and Aurors disappeared from sight the Hall broke out in a loud clamour as everyone stated to speculate what had happened. It took the teachers a good fifteen minutes before order was restored and the noise level dropped back down to a dull roar. 

A few minutes later Lupin came back in and slid into the seat beside James. 

“I didn’t get the name but I think it is the girl Peter attacked. She never came back to school this year. Dumbledore is fighting against it but the Aurors have permission to test every male to see if they can find her rapist. It sounds like Dumbledore is going to be allowed to permit a student to refuse to get tested if they don’t want to.” Lupin informed him in a voice that didn’t carry any further than the three of them. 

James tapped his finger annoyed at Dumbledore’s meddling. Both because this was an unlooked-for way to get rid of Peter permanently as opposed to the shunning they were currently working with. And also, because here was a student under Dumbledore's care who had been abused, he should be leaping at the chance to bring justice. And yet even though she was a Gryffindor and came from a light family Dumbledore was focused more on his political reputation. 

Looking to Black he said, “Sirius, I need to spread the word as fast and as wide as you can, that any male who refused to get the test done, must be a rapist and isn’t to be trusted anymore.”

Black’s eyes glittered at the chance to cause mayhem and stir up the crowd, he eagerly got up and began to make his way down the Gryffindor table talking to various people, before heading off for the other tables. 

James sat back pleased. He had managed to give both his hounds something productive to do. And the benefits were two-fold. He got information before anyone else and he got to manipulate it in the direction of his choosing. Whilst also building up Lupins confidence and giving Black’s madness something to play with. He would like to have involved Snape as well but they reluctantly come to the plan that he should limit his public interactions with Snape. To throw the headmaster and anyone else off the scent. 

* * *

  
Severus was neither shocked or surprised when the Headmaster announced at dinner that all the males in Slytherin house were to go and get tested. What did surprise him though was the fact that madam Pomfrey refused to do the testing in the great hall in front of the rest of the school like Dumbledore was requesting. Instead, she informed Slughorn that he was to bring his students to the hospital wing. 

All the Slytherin males got up and headed out in what looked to the casual eyes like an unorganised mix of students. In reality, the most vulnerable were in the middle with the most capable at shielding on the outside. Severus was walking with a second year in front on him and fifth year on his side. The second-year had incredible shields that not even the seventh years had been able to break. The Fifth year, on the other hand, struggled to cast even the simplest of defensive spells. This was one of the things that made Slytherin different form another house. They judged everything on ability and power including social, physical, and mystical. Not on what year you happened to be in. 

Slughorn trailed behind the Slytherin males uselessly. Slytherin house mostly governed itself, especially since Slughorn was good for introducing you to potential contacts but otherwise was a pretty useless head of house. It wasn’t perfect by any means but it was the best they could do with what they had to work with. 

Once they were out of sight of the rest of the school the group shifted again. This time the most emotionally vulnerable were paired up with someone to offer comfort. Severus now walked with a first-year under one arm and a fourth-year under the other. The fifth-year student he had been protecting was carrying two first years and had another third-year clinging to him. 

They arrived as a group in the hospital wing and stood waiting among the beds. Thankfully there wasn't any other student in the wing at the moment. Pomfrey stood before them 

“Alright Gentlemen,” She said in a kind but no-nonsense voice “This is how it's going to proceed, I’ll call your name and you come into the private room, where I and a male Auror will be. We will confirm your identity then I will cast a spell that will allow us to know if your essence matches that found on the girl. Once that is done you will be released and allowed to go back to your common room. “ 

“Not alone you won’t, fifth years and under are to leave in groups of five.” The seventh-year prefect said firmly.

The boys all nodded their head. Pomfrey looked approvingly then she cleared her throat, 

“Right, I'm going to start with the first years and work my way up.” 

Severus fist year was the second to be called. He gave his arm an encouraging squeeze before letting him go. Pomfrey was thankfully quick and efficient. Once all the first years were done, she got Slughorn who had been standing around twiddling his thumbs to escort the first years back to the common room. Slughorne’s face briefly soured when he realised, he would have to walk back and forth from the dudgeons to the healing hall multiple times as he escorted his students. The thought of doing that much exercise was obviously not a pleasant one. Once he was gone there was a quick furious round of betting that Slughorne would stop after the third years, leaving the rest to get their own way back. 

Severus waited as the crowd slowly got smaller before it was finally his turn. He walked into the private room and after one quick glance to see the Auror sneering he promptly ignored him completely. 

“Your Severus Tobias Snape and are currently in sixth year is that correct” Pomfrey asked as she fill in some paperwork. 

“That’s correct madam,” 

“Right, I'm about to cast, you will feel a tingling sensation that is perfectly normal.” 

She waved her wand and a second later Severus felt an odd tingle in his testicles. It stopped after a second but Severus could still feel his face flush slightly. The Auror smirked at his embarrassment but didn’t say anything. 

“Right, you're all done,” Pomfrey dismissed him. He walked out and head over to the seventh-year prefect. 

“The spell is slightly unsettling, the expression on the Auror face more so, you might want to set up a couple of prefects to be available for anyone who was disturbed by the experience,” Severus said casually. 

“Fucking Aurors, alright, thanks for the heads-up Snape.” 

Severus nodded then head out. He was hoping that he might catch up with James while no one was looking. He was reluctant to admit it out loud but he missed the other boy's presence. Ever since it became obvious that it would draw the wrong sort of attention, he hadn’t spoken to the Dark Gryffindor and had only caught sight of him in the Great Hall or classrooms neither of which allowed them to talk or touch one another. 

Thankfully he was still able to publicly be dating Lily, he didn’t know how it happened so quickly but his body was now addicted to receiving friendly touch and he craved it something fierce. He knew he would very quickly be driven out of his mind if he had to suddenly forgo the touch now that he knew such things existed. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t meet up with either one of his lovers and with a sigh, he headed back to the common room. He had some homework to finish up and if he was quick enough, he might get an hour brewing time in the potion labs. He had started a potion apprenticeship was still making and selling potions to the residence of Knockturn Alley. They would place their orders through Brian who would send Severus a list once a week. Severus, in turn, would send the potions back to Brian’s place and the money was deposited into his Gringotts account. In theory, he could have made more money selling the potions to the breweries on Diagon Alley but he knew the wizarding people wouldn’t accept potion brewed by a student no matter the quality. But Severus was happy to sell his potions for less to the riff-raff. He felt at home with them and this way his way of paying his debts to those who had made him welcome. Besides he was still making a profit so it wasn’t like he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. 

* * *

  
Days slowly passed as the rest of the school got tested. James had Black and Lupin make a bit of nose so that no one noticed him keeping an eye on Peter. He was keeping his expression blank to hid the victories grin that wanted to brake across his face. His Basilisk skills with the mind arts was working perfectly. Peter had no recall of every being with the girl and as such had become one of the loudest protesters whenever someone tried to refuse the test. He had been heard saying he would take the test twice to prove his innocents, and how dare someone be so cowardly to not want to have the test done. 

He eagerly went into the room to have the test done and like the rest of the boys came out a bit pink-cheeked but re-joined his new friends offering crude jokes. James himself had no issues with the test, it was exactly like what Madam Pomfrey described. He didn’t understand what all the embarrassment was about but obliging ducked his head and squirmed like he was feeling slightly awkward. Once his year was free to go, He headed out with his hounds loyally following his lead. 

He decided to take them for a run around the Black lake. He was feeling pent up with energy and having the whole summer with access to both Snape and Evens was not enjoying the fact that he now was so restricted. He only managed tiny bits of time with Evens as everyone in the school knew she was dating Snape and he didn’t want her reputation to be damaged if someone thought she was cheating. And his poor Basilisk he hadn't been able to touch at all after the first week. He was extremely annoyed with the Headmaster fiddling but knew he currently didn’t have the political power to challenge him. That wouldn’t always be true but it did mean that for now, he had to have patience. 

James knew that he could have talked his lovers into accepting him been seen with other people to keep his reputation in place. But truthful now that he had managed to snare his Basilisk and Sekhmet to him, he had not one ounce of desire for anyone else. He knew that if he had to fake his affection that it wouldn’t work that well and he would more than likely end up lashing out and hurting the person in question. It was better all-round if people just assumed, he had put the playboy part of himself away and was concentrating on schoolwork, becoming a Lord and for those who knew about it organising to create a coven once he had left school. 

He ran them hard until all three of them were panting as they stagged up the front steps covered in sweat. He would get no trouble from either of them tonight as all they wanted to do was collapse into their beds. James was physically just as exhausted but the run hadn’t done anything to stop his mind from wanting Snape and Evens in his bed with him. 

The Next morning James was abruptly woken with the door to the dorm bursting open. Three Aurors spilled in and ripping open the curtains of Peter’s bed stunned him before he was awake enough to realise what was going on. James was relieved no one had been looking in his direction as he didn’t have any masks on. He quickly slipped into his new young lord mask. As the Aurors slipped magic suppressing cuffs on Peters hand then woke him back up. 

Both Sirius and Remus had their heads poking out of their bed curtains and were watching what was going on. The Aurors then dragged a protesting Peter away. 

“What’s going on?” James asked the remaining Auror 

“Your dorm mate tested positive to the rape of the young girl. I’m going to need you boys to get dressed and then I’ll escort you to the Headmasters office. I’m afraid we have some questions for you.” 

“Alright,” James agreed and nodded at his hounds who obediently got up and the three of them quickly got dressed into their school uniform. Once they were down James placed his hand on the back of both of their necks squeezing reassuringly. The Auror catch the motion and nodded his head approvingly. 

“Are you the Dom for Peter as well?” He asked as he led them out. 

“No Sir, I offered but Peter seemed to think it was some sort of unnatural sexual act and refused,” James replied.

The Auror sighed 

“I don’t know where they are getting that idea from but more and more people seem to be believing in it. Surely seeing the teachers and Headmaster using it would help to break the unfound rumours.” 

“Actually Sir,” James said. “The Headmaster has refused any teachers to perform it. Said it's distracting and draws attention away from learning.” 

“What! But that not true at all, it would help keep discipline in the classroom and give those who are struggling the confidence to speak up and ask for help.”   
James shrugged. And the Auror muttered darkly to himself all the way to the headmaster's office.   
  
James was quite pleased with his hounds. The Aurors had questioned them about Peter but they all gave the same story.

That Peter had been pulling away from them for years now and this year had nothing to do with them.

Yes, he would often spend hours away from their company.

No, they didn’t have any idea what he was up to.

No, they didn’t think he was acting any different from normal.

No, he had never managed to get himself a girlfriend and yes he did try with girls both older and younger than him. 

Once they had finished being question, they were told to head down to the great hall for breakfast. James sent Black and Lupin ahead he had a Basilisk to catch and reward for such a good job on the mind wipe. 

The headlines the next day were unexpected. 

_**“Student Rapist given Dementor's Kiss due to ministry mix up!!”** _


	6. Chapter 6

James took in a deep breath. His hounds stood to his right and his breeding pair stood to his left. They were all newly graduated from Hogwarts and this the Summer after their seventh year was when he planned to attempt to start his Coven. Ignoring Dumbledore waffling there actually was a reason why most Wixen didn’t bother. The ritual was time consuming complicated and magical draining with no guarantees that it would be a success. And most were not will to put the effort in. Instead, they joined other covens at already existed, and most of the time in the lowest potion as a member of the twentieth circle. For those who didn’t have much ambition, this suits them fine. Coven came together to create big masterful pieces of work, the everyday spells and such could be done by a Wixen by themselves. 

Evens had been on the warpath once she realised that it was unheard of for a Muggle-born to be part of a coven. They were never invited to join and most didn’t even know that they existed. When she found out that it was Dumbledore who stopped them from being told such thing well, there was a reason her hair was red. She had the temper to match it. She had confronted the Headmaster about it and had walked away with a pat on the head and empty platitudes that he was doing it to protect them so they never got their heart set on something that was never going to be offered to them. 

It had brought on the first time James had to enforce his potion as her dominate and not let her run off half-cocked. He had told her why using Dark arts on the headmaster at this current time wasn’t worth it and explained in explicit detail what he would do to punish her should she go against him. He knew it was only due to her love for him and trust in his leadership that she backed down. He rewarded her obedience with a night so filled with screaming orgasms that the bare mention of it still brought a blush to Severus face. And with access to more Dark art books. 

She was their secret weapon. No one would believe that the muggle-born in their midst was the best at the Dark Arts. But it was the truth. James could barely cast them. Lupin refused to, Black wavered back and forth between enthusiastic and complete shunning. Snape worked at it determinedly and would as time passed become quite proficient. But Evens, she was a prodigy, she took to it like a duck to water and all the spells came easily to her. To the stage, she was creating new ones. Her sectumsempra spell had James on his knees eating her out until she couldn’t handle any more he was that aroused by it. 

Snape had agreed to be her beard, while they were in school. Any and all Dark arts he claimed as his own. But they had left school now and James had promised that none of them would have to hide behind masks anymore. Himself included. He decided now he was an adult the world could take him as he really was or they could get lost. He had no more time to waste on pretending to be something he was not. 

James nodded his head to show he was ready. He had been working towards this for years now, it was finally time. Evans started chanting opening the ritual Lupin then Black and finally Snape joined in. This would be the first act of magic they would perform as a coven. This was his first circle. The chanting rose and James stood in the middle of their circle skyclad breathing in deep the rising power they were raising. Once the chant reached its climax James raised his fists and slammed them against his chest before throwing his arms out pushing all the magic he had gathered up and into the aether. He spoke a single word that was so old nobody knew exactly what it meant or even what language it was. It hurt his throat to form the syllables necessary and the sensation of knives cutting their way out of his mouth slicing his upper mouth tongue and cheeks, yet James didn’t let any of that stop him. He continued to repeat the world even though each utterance was more painful than the one before and with blood spilling out his mouth and down his chin. It was only after he had said it thirteen times that he stopped. 

It seemed like the whole world held its breath to see if his offering had been accepted or not. Then the sounds of hoof-beats slowly coming towards them broke the silence. A summer mist had sprung up and a figure appeared walking through it.   
He was naked and blatantly male. With hooves for feet and the head of a stag, there was no mistaking him. It was the god of the hunt. 

“Horned God,” James rasped out bowing.

The rest of them got on their knees and lowered their heads to the ground. James rose from the bow but none of the others did. He looked deep into the wild feral eyes and felt a sense of kinship like never before. The Horned God tilted his head in question and James head suddenly had foreign knowledge in it. The pain and blood he had spilt had been enough to get the God here but he needed to offer something else to receive the gods blessing. This was a fertility god and so James had made sure that with all the other sexual acts they did he and his lovers never penetrated each other with more the fingers and tongues in order to have something to offer. 

“I offer you my body, for you to find release within it. In return for your blessing on this coven.” 

The horned god dipped his head in acceptance. He then stepped up behind James and placing his huge hands on James hips and took him from behind. James had thought that it would hurt, he had done his research and knew that male penetration needed both lubricant and to have the muscles stretched in order not to be painful. Gods it seemed were the exception to that rule. He could feel himself opening up as the Horned god’s penis pushed it way inside moving with a smooth glide. 

James arched his back; he had never felt this full but Merlin was it a good feeling. He was aching hard and could feel his orgasm rushing towards him with each powerful thrust from the god. His balls were drawing up tight and he knew this was going to be over extremely quickly. It didn’t matter how much stamina or how perfect you control over your body was. No mortal could withstand a god. James came with a yell eyes rolling back with the power of the orgasm. 

Eyes fluttering, he felt the god thrust into him once more the pause once he was in as deep as he could go. Before filling James with his seed. Gasping for breath James staged when the god withdrew. Then he felt the gods power rushing through him. He stood tall and looked at his first circle. 

“Rise my own,” He commanded.

They all did so looking at him expectantly waiting for his next command. The horned god gave him one last look from its wild eyes before disappearing in the mist. James knew what needed to happen next. 

“Now we hunt,” He said with a dark smile. Turning to his lovers he gave them just one word. 

“Run,” 

Startled Snape and Evens took one look at him then turned and fled into the mist. James turned to the other two and using the powers the god had blessed him with made them transform into their canine forms. 

“Come my hounds we have prey to run down.” 

The Grimm and Werewolf looked up at him eyes glinting in eagerness. Lupin sat back on his haunches and let out a long howl, calling the pack to the hunt. Black followed suit and soon the mist echoes with the twin haunting cries of his hounds. James felt himself do a partial transformation so that he had Prongs hooved feet and the antler rack rising from his head. 

He then took off with the two large dogs running at his side. it was a short time later that both his hounds stopped whining confused and they sniffed the ground. James felt a smile break out over his face. His clever Basilisk had blocked their scent. It was a good move but not good enough, the scent wasn’t the only thing James was using to track his prey down. He slowly stepped forwards watching the ground looking for the slightest hint, there! He sprung up and started off running to his right, both his hounds following obediently. 

The next thing to throw him off was a dark spell hidden in the mist. James didn’t even see it before he walked into it. He froze confusion swamping his mind. What was he doing here? And why was he naked? Two giant dogs were milling around his feet but he didn’t recognise them. Did they below to him? Or were they someone else's? He felt a surge of foreign power that forced him to move making him burst out to the spell's radius. Once free his mind became clear again. 

James let out a delighted chuckle. it looks like his Sekhmet wasn’t pulling any punches either. James knew he would have never escaped if it wasn’t for the fact he was still filled with the Horned gods power. But then he had always known that he wasn’t the most powerful in his group. He wasn’t even the second. Both Snape and Evens had more raw power and the skill set to back it up then James ever would. But that never bothered him, far from it. As far as James was concerned it added to their appeal. He had seen other Dominates who had walked away when they realised that their submissive were stronger than them. James had always viewed these Dom's as weak and pathetic. Dominance had nothing to do with how strong you were or how powerful our submissive was. 

He continued the hunt and came upon multiple other spots where his Basilisk had been entirely clever or his Sekhmet had cast some Dark spell. The longer they eluded capture the more James feel his heart swell with pride and possessives. Look at how talented his breeding pair was. And they were James completely. No one else would ever get a taste of them. He would kill anyone who tried. 

But with the power of the god of the hunt in him, they couldn’t outrun him forever. He sent his hounds out one to each side and got them to herd them towards him. Once they were visible he lunged at them and ran them down. He grabbed the back of Snape's neck and brought him to his knees while his other hand went around Evens waist hosting her up and off her feet. They both submitted all fight going out of them. James grinned and vanished their clothing. then got his hounds to keep guard while he collected his reward from his prey. 

He got Snape to lay down on the grass on his back and wrapped his hand around his cock. It only took two strokes before he was completely hard. The chase had gotten all of their bloods pumping and they were all aroused. James knelt over his hips and holding the base slowly eased himself down Snape's cock. He was still open and wet from his coupling with the horned god which meant he could slide down in one slow stroke. Snape was swearing below him at the feeling of tight heat and wetness engulfing his cock. Once James was settled he beckoned Evens over and positioned her so she was on her hands and knees hovering above Snape. James ran a possessive hand down her back then grabbing her hip moved her until his cock was nudging against her opening. He pushed into her groaning at the feeling of being so intimately connected to both his lovers. Starting with a leisurely pace James thrust forwards into Evens then backwards onto Snape. 

His breeding pair were kissing each other in-between the noises James was pulling from them. Once he was comfortable with his motion he sped up, the muscles in his back flexing as he added more power to his hips movements. The feeling of being filled with Snapes cock as it pressed up deep inside of him then sheathing his own into Evens, her passage caressing him like wet velvet clinging to him and reluctant to let him go, was more than what James had been expecting. He had thought he was pretty prepared but even with all they had done, nothing came close to this feeling. Sweat began to glisten on their skin as they move. Snape and Evens joining in the motion. James felt his teeth bare in a snarl as he increased speed again trying to drive himself as far as he could go into Evens before pluming down wanting Snape to bury in deeper. the three of them were a writhing mass of lust as they sped towards completion.

James was the first to peek, he clenched down on Snape's cock as he spilled himself in Evens flooding her womb with his seed. Evens was trembling around him body taught with tension. He slid a hand around her hip and slid a finger through her inner lip to flick once at her clit. Evens cried out spasming around him. The feeling of the fluttering walls against his sensitive cock had him hissing and clenching down even tighter against Snape. He in return surged his hips up and froze body arched as he shot his load deep with James. The three of them then collapsed in a heap. James and Evens half rolling of Snape so he could breathe. 

Silence crept over the glad again. The only sound was their breaths. Then all five of them hissed as a sharp prickling pain scratched its way across their shoulder blades. James tilted Evens and Snape to see what had happened. He let out a jubilant laugh. Across both of their backs was the horned god’s symbol. A circle with a curved horn shape on top of it.   
Their offering had been accepted and the Horned god had both blessed their coven and become their patron god as well. 

* * *

  
Remus strolled down Knockturn Alley. He was on his way to visit Snape and check out his new residence. Now that he was no longer in school, he had decided to move out of the boarding house run by Brian and buy himself a shop to brew and sell his potions in. Snape had explained that it came with a tiny one-bedroom apartment above it. Potter had said that it wouldn’t be getting a lot of use. To which Snape had shrugged and replied it was always good to have other options available. 

The residents of the Alley watch him go with suspicious eyes but didn’t impede him at all. Normally as a werewolf, Remus would be welcomed into the Alley but as he was the only one to get invited to go to Hogwarts by Dumbledore himself, he was considered to be a light member of society. And therefore, to be hated on sight. The reason it never rose above ugly looks was all due to Snape. 

The residents all considered Snape to be one of their own. They were more protective of Snape than most as he constantly gave back. Not that he saw it that way, according to him it was just good business sense to sell under-priced potions to the residents. Potter had said something about making connections and had praised Snapes foresight.   
All which boiled down to him being able to walk along the alley without having to worry about anything worse than dark looks and mutters of “that’s Snape’s wolf”. 

He was not far from the shop when a slightly familiar scent caught his nose. Remus racked his brain trying to recall where he had smelt it before but nothing was coming to mind. The sent was confusing him, it smelt almost like it was pack, yet Remus knew it didn’t belong to anyone who was actually in his pack. Turning off the main thoroughfare he squeezed down a tiny gap between the buildings following his nose. Coming out the other side he found himself in a dirt patch of ground where a bunch of ragtag children were playing. 

There was one still a toddler that drew Remus eye. The little boy was even more filthy than the rest and dressed in rags. He was sitting off to the side idly bashing a stick against the ground while he watched the other children play. Remus crouched down next to him and took a breath. He blinked in shock but his nose didn’t lie this child was part of his pack. 

“Hello, what's your name?” Remus said kindly.

The boy looked at Remus shyly sticking his thumb into his mouth not answering. 

“Where is your mummy?” Remus tried again.

The boy still made no motion to reply but reached out and touched Remus jacket with one finger. Remus smiled at him then looked around for an adult. He saw a hag watching the children from a shaded overhang. 

“Excuse me?” Remus called out to her. She looked around and once spotting him sent a sneer his way. 

“Do you know where this child's parents are?” Remus persisted. The hag curled her lips but did reply. 

“No, the little snack wondered in about an hour ago. No parents insight.” 

Remus looked back at the boy then made a rash decision. He opened his arms and the little boy flew into his hold. Picking him up Remus turned and left calling back 

“If anyone come looking for him let them know he is at Snape’s potion shop.”

He heard the Hag grumble to herself but she made no movement to stop him. So Remus walked the rest of the way with a tiny child clutching at him face buried in his neck.   
He pushed open the door and walked into the shop. It had been divided in half. The front had shelves of ready-made potions on one side and a table with an order book place on it on the other. The service desk was in the middle dividing the place and behind it was a brewing station. 

Snape looked up when they enter and snapped 

“Give me a moment,” 

“Of cause” Remus replied. 

He looked through the potions on the shelves to see what was there, both so Snape could finish brewing in piece and not feel rush and well he was nosy, there was a reason the hat placed him in Gryffindor. He was interested to see while the usual ones were there, others more tailer made for residents were available as well. He searched through them and yep even found a single bottle of Wolfsbane sitting towards the back. 

“I’ve reached a stopping point, are you aware you have an urchin clinging to you?” Snape asked. 

“Yes, I scented him on my way here. He is part of our pack.” 

Snape blinked at Remus then stepped back gesturing to the cramped staircase. 

“We had better take this upstairs” 

Remus followed him up and looking around saw it was a tiny one-room place, with the bed push against one corner and the kitchen in the opposite one. the other side of the room had a bathtub and a screen that hid the only toilet. in the middle of the room was an old couch facing the fireplace. It was a quiet spartan place but Snape kept it clean and all the furniture looked well-loved and comfortable. 

“How sure are you that he is a part of our group... pack whatever word you are using?” Snape asked as Remus sat down on the couch. The boy still held to his chest. 

“Extremely,” Remus replied. The longer he held him the stronger the sense got. Somehow this child was a part of them. 

“Right,” Snape replied then he strode to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. 

“Potter Manor,” He called and kneeling he stuck his head into the green flames. Remus didn’t bother to listen to the conversation instead he coaxed the child to stop hiding in his neck. He wasn’t surprise when Potter stepped into the room. He looked briefly at the boy then looked at Remus. 

“He smells like pack, I scented him on the way here. I don’t know how but he belongs with us,” Remus explained to his Alpha.

Potter looked thoughtfully at the child again. The little boy looked up at him then across to Snape before stopping on Remus. Before the astonished gaze of the three adults, he changed the colour of his eyes from blue to the exact shade of Remus golden ones. 

“Snape,” Potter said 

“I’ll ask around and see if any of my contacts can tell us who the boy is,” Snape filled in the rest of the request. Potter nodded then turning to Remus he ordered 

“Take him back to the Manor and get him cleaned up. He will be your responsibility until we figure out who he is exactly.” 

Remus flashed a happy grin at Potter. He always wanted a cub to look after but had no interest currently in finding a mate. One of the things Remus loved was how his Alpha always did his best to grant his pack’s wishes. Hold the child close he stepped into the Floo. 

* * *

  
Severus poked his head through the door and saw Lupin curled protectively around the sleeping toddler. Potter joined him at the doorway, neither one entered the room but were content to watch the pair sleeping. 

“So?” Potter asked. 

“It took some digging, The Mother was Sarah Thornley, she was just a child herself when she fell pregnant and she died in childbirth.” Snape paused for a moment until Potters eyes were on him. 

“The Father was Pettigrew.” 

Potter looked shocked for a second then his face blanked out. 

“I didn’t know the girl he raped got pregnant. Or that it was Sarah.” 

“I don’t think anybody did, the Thornley family went to some effort to keep it under wraps. But once their daughter died their concern for the rumours died with her. According to what I can find out the Thornley’s looked after the child until quite recently. But it's said that they could stand it any longer as the little one was a constant reminder of all their beloved daughter had gone through.” 

Severus stopped and looked back at the child before murmuring. 

“He is better off with us, not child show be raised in a household where they are not wanted.” 

Potter nodded. “I’ll get the Potter lawyers to draw up an adoption paperwork. What’s the boy’s name?” 

“They never gave him one,” Severus said angrily. 

“Hmm, Alright I'll get Remus to name him then.” Potter looked briefly pleased. “Our coven is growing already, it’s a good sign.”   
  
_**Breaking News!!**_  
 _ **Teenager creates a new coven! p2**_  
 _ **Wizard moot astounded when Coven passes all test. p4**_  
 _ **First coven to be made in Fifty years p7**_  
 _ **In a radical move, the First circle has both a Half-blood and Muggle-born as well as Purebloods. P 11**_   



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do author notes halfway through a story, but this time I wanted to. I had my story all planed out but due to a conversation with two of my readers my plan was adjusted. This chapter has two scenes in it. The second scene can be blamed on Shadowsandstarlight & Booklover99.

James reluctantly allowed Albus Dumbledore an audience with him. The old man had been trying to talk with him since he had presented his Coven to the Wizard Moot. James knew he had thrown a spanner in the works in regards to Dumbledore plans but was becoming quite sick of the old man trying to meddle in his business. He was no longer a student and had no ties with Dumbledores coven so there was no reason for the interference. Still, that hadn’t stopped Dumbledore and he had become more and more instant with his desire to talk with James. 

His Parents due to the fact they were a part of Dumbledores coven had faithfully passed along Albus messages but hadn’t done more than that. As far as they were concerned, they were happy for James to continue to do his own thing. The only reason he was allowing now was he was half convinced Dumbledore would burst in on them and disturbed the ceremony that Snape and Evens had been looking forwards to if he didn’t. 

“My Dear Boy, I’m so glad I caught you before things progressed too far.” 

Dumbledore swept into the tent arms outstretched. James just stared at him stonily. 

“Although you really have run amok lately and left this meeting right to the last second, still there is enough time that we can fix this. It will cause a bit of a scandal but not as bad as going ahead will” Dumbledore scolded dropping his arms when James didn’t go for the hug.   
James ignored him turning back to the tablet and continued to prepare. 

“Are you listening to me, my boy?” 

“No,” James answered truthfully. 

Dumbledore tutted in disappointment.   
“It should be, no Professor, and James this attitude is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“First off,” James said casual still not looking at Dumbledore. “You are no longer my Headmaster and since you have been addressing my person so casually I have politely followed suit. Secondly, the only reason I allowed this little chat is as a curtsy to my parents as they are a part of your coven. But seeing how we have no other ties than that I don’t see why I need to listen to you when you are dismissing my choices.” 

“Now look here! I’m just trying to help you. You are young and are about to make a major mistake.” 

“Oh?” James drawled. 

“Yes, there has not been a tri wedding in centuries, and for a good reason. It doesn’t look good a Lord having both a Wife and a Consort. It will do irreconcilable damage to your reputation. Making you look like you are faithless, cheating husband. And no one will want to deal with someone who is known to be an oath breaker” 

“Surely someone as well read as you know that this wedding ceremony marries all three people to each other equally?” 

“Of cause but I'm just explaining what the public option is going to be. Once the public had made up their mind is all but impossible to change it.” 

“Then isn’t it lucky that I have arranged for a front-page spread in the Daily Prophet to explain exactly what a Tri wedding is and how it works. This way the ‘public’ will be well informed right from the start.” 

Dumbledore looked horrified. 

“We must cancel it at once, James I'm afraid you have not thought this through. you don’t understand how much this is going to affect your life. This might have been alright had you been going to marry two women, eventually, people would have accepted it and just looked at you like you were a harmless crazy rich pureblood. But James you are marrying a man and not any man a Slytherin. I warned you years ago about the dangers of Severus Snape, back when you were both in school I could keep an eye on that misguided young man and make sure he didn’t have any chance to corrupt you. But it seems he is more devious than I gave him credit for and he managed to worm his way into your sight via poor Lily. I tried to warn the innocent girl about Snape but, well, she is female and Muggle-born. Once the idea of romance gets into their heads all common sense goes flying out the window.” 

“I’ll thank you not to insinuate such things about my fiancés,” James said darkly. 

In response to his defence of his lovers, Dumbledore cast a spell revealing charm and seemed most disappointment and perplexed when it came back negative. Seeing that neither Snape nor Evens had befuddled him with enchantments Dumbledore changed his tact still hoping to get through to James. 

“The wizarding world won’t stand for it. It goes against everything they have always thought. You won’t have any supporters; the Purebloods will be furious that you are marring a half-blood and Muggle-born. The muggle-borns will hate the fact you are marrying someone of your own sex. I speak from experience when I tell you the expectations of society are extremely powerful and to go against them only puts you out in the cold. “ 

“What you mean to say is I will shock and scandal those of the older generations. Those of my generation have no issue with it. I know this for a fact, as I have broached the subject to multiple people of all blood statues and Hogwarts house.” 

“I understand that you must feel committed to them both, and so long as everyone is in the know you could keep Snape as you lover, but the world isn’t ready for such things.”   
“It's a brave new world, and I'm going to drag it kicking and screaming into the light,” James retorted. “And now I'm afraid I have run out of time; I'll get one of the house-elves to escort you out. I can’t be late for my own wedding, now can I?” 

He bared his teeth at Dumbledore in leu of a smile and clicking his fingers had an elf dragged the protesting man out of the tent. The old man was stuck in his ways and an annoyance, but so long as he didn’t become any worse James was content to leave him be. However, should Dumbledore ever ruin anything James set in motion? Well then, he had a muggle-born with a huge chip on her shoulder and a thirst to try out some of those undetectable Dark curses she has read about. 

Leaving his tent and heading to the ritual circle he was accosted by a young up and coming reporter. Her hair was bleach blond and she had jewelled spectacles studded with rhinestones. She gave him a vapid smile then launched into a series of questions meant to throw James off his game. Insinuating that there was something nefarious going on between himself and Dumbledore. James didn’t even bother to respond to the remarks instead he gave her something else to chase after. 

“Actually, Dumbledore was warning me that the public would never understand what exactly a Tri Wedding was and when I said I had invited reporters to see for themselves so they could explain it to the public he just laughed. Called me a foolish child, and said no reporter would be able to sway the public away from their ignorance. He patted me on the head and told me that no one would be willing to dig up the fact that Tri weddings have been a part of our history and are a long-standing part of our tradition, that the Muggle Church had issues with. So, they managed to besmirch it and turn it into something not spoken about in our society. I recon the church would be quiet please to see their work still going strong despite the fact we have nothing to do with them anymore.” 

The reporter gave James a flintily look knowing that she was been played, but the blow to her pride and the dig about following the churches wishes was more than enough to set fire to her blood and make her determined to produce a piece that had the whole of the Wixen community changing their minds. She made a couple of quick notes then ran to her seat so as not to miss a second of the ceremony. 

James stepped into the Ritual Circle and looked at Snape and Evens standing diagonally to him the three of them formed a triangle within the circle. He knew a recondite smile was spreading across his face. Snape and Evens were doing this because they wanted the world to see and recognise their love for each of them. James, however, couldn’t care less about that. He was here, so all would know that they were James’. He had won them to his side, they hadn’t left over the last two year and now, now they were binding themselves to James forever. They belonged to him and him alone. And he was theirs. No one would be able to come between them now. 

James eyes glinted with smug glee as the wedding progressed, hands were bound and magic was intertwined. The ritual concluded with golden sparks raining down on them showing that it was successful. James tilted his head back and laughed as Severus and Lily kissed. This, this would be his greatest success, and no one had realised it or stopped him. With his spouses by his side, nothing was holding him back now. He kissed he gave Severus was a darkly possessive thing and went on for longer than polite society recommended. James paid no mind to the clucks of disapproval from the social mams, or the flashes of the photos going off. The kiss he gave Lily was just as full-on. There was a bunch of awkward laughter by the time he was done But James didn’t care and going by the lust blown eyes of his spouses they didn’t either. 

* * *

  
Severus uncharacteristically hesitated. James had told all of the coven that he didn’t want anyone meddling in anything that had to do with the so-called Dark Lord. And yet here was Severus about to go to an unofficial meeting of like-minded individuals with a ‘special’ guest speaker. For years Severus had never disobeyed James afraid that if he did James would abandon him or would come to his senses and realise that Severus wasn’t worth all the work and effort. And Lily now she had James attention wouldn’t look back, especial not for someone who had a little to offer as Severus. So, he had bitten his tongue ducked his head and done whatever he was told. Which most of the time was stuff that he had no issues with. But there had been occasions when he disagreed with James plan but was too afraid of been hurt or left behind to speak up. 

Now though Severus was not only a first circle member of James Coven but was also married to both of his lovers. Both of these facts filled him with the surety and confidence to go against James request. It seemed foolhardy not to have somebody in the enemy's camp to gather information. And out of everyone, Severus was in the best position to do so. He wasn’t muggle-born like Lily and wasn’t a Gryffindor like the rest. He used to live and still worked in Knockturn Alley and had gathered a reputation as a dark Arts dealer. Yes, a lot of that rumour was actually Lily’s work but not all of it. Severus was more than happy to use and work with the Dark Arts. 

Severus straighten his back. He was going to go ahead and do it. James would learn that he wasn’t going to be a doormat in this marriage. Not that James had ever treated him like one but still Severus was determined to show that James wouldn’t always get his way. 

He slipped through the door and found a spot near the back of the hall where he could rest up against the wall and keep an eye on the whole room. There were already a bunch of other people milling around. Some Severus recognised as other residences of the Alley but there wasn’t as many as he was expecting. The rest all seemed to be from the upper class traditional Dark families. Plus, one or two desperate souls who were willing to plead themselves to any cause so long as they were accepted. 

“Didn’t think to see you here Laddie,” 

Severus looked to his side to see Helga, one of the hags he regularly brewed potions for peering blearily up at him. 

“I like you am here to hear what the guest speaker has to say,” Severus said. 

“Uh hu, didn’t think your Dom wanted anything to do with the speaker?” 

Only the tiniest twitch of Severus lip portrayed the truth of this, but like all residence, she was sharped eyes enough to catch it. 

“Thought so, tell you what Laddie, why don’t you go back to your shop and brew me up a hag’s delight and I'll come around after all the chin-wagging gone on and let you know if anything interesting happens?” 

Severus paused. Here was a perfect opportunity to get information without continuing to disobey James. But his pride kicked in and all the times he had back down before suddenly built up within Severus making him far too stubborn to back out now. Helga saw the decision and She shrugged her shoulders pragmatically 

“Ah well, it's your funeral.” 

Severus ignored both Helga and the sinking feeling in his gut that he had made the wrong decision. The lecture started not too long after that. While Lord Voldemort did have a dangerous dark presence, Severus had to admit he was disappointed with the talk. It was very uninformative and he didn’t learn anything that he had not already known. There was talk about bringing back tradition and getting rid of the muggle influences but it was so vague it could have meant anything from full-on anarchy, raids and murder like the whispers suggested was happening to polite discussion in a forum admits peers to change people's attitude. The only thing of note was that a lot of the younger generation seemed just as bored and disillusion with the talk as he was. 

Severus left the gathering and began to walk through the streets heading back to Knockturn Alley. He hadn’t gotten very far when the hair at the back of his neck stood up and he ducked just as a stunner sailed past. Whipping out his wand he began to cast furiously he was pretty sure he had three or four opponents but as it was dark and they were hiding behind walls stalls he couldn’t say for sure. 

Years of going against James and his gang paid off her as he held his own for far longer than what anyone else would have. He even heard one of them whistle admiring as he refused to give up. Still, he couldn’t last forever and while he was blocking three other spells a stunner crept past his guard and knocked him out. 

He was extremely pleased if slightly bewildered to wake up in his marital bed in Potter Manor. 

“What happened?” Severus asked 

“That’s what I would like to know.” Came James cold voice. 

Severus winced then sat up and faced James who was sitting in a chair next to the bed. The rest of the coven was standing at the end of the bed. All of their appearances were scruffy and except for Lily, they had bruise forming and cuts that needed attending to. Severus quickly gathered that they must have fought off his attackers and brought him back here since he was still in his work clothes and none of his injuries had been attended to yet they must have woken him straight away. Which meant James wasn’t asking how he had got here after the fight but what led up to it. 

Severus knew he had to tell the truth it would be too easy for someone else to figure it out if he lied. He consoled himself that James wouldn’t leave him and that Severus was prepared to take whatever sort of pain James dissed out in punishment. 

“I was attacked after leaving a meeting that Voldemort was speaking at.” 

“I see.” James face was so blank Severus couldn’t tell what he was feeling.

He was pretty positive that James had turned off all his emotions completely. Filled with nervous energy Severus hopped off the bed and went to his cupboard that was filled with healing potions. He gathered up the main use ones to start with, Pain reliever and blood replenisher. It always filled him with a warm sensation of worth when he was able to hand out potions he had brewed to his Coven. 

“No,” James said firmly. “No medication yet. Not until I understand exactly what happened.” 

Severus paused aghast. James had never held back from looking after his coven before. He often when to the opposite extremes. As soon as James decided that you belonged to him he would go out of his way to make sure that you got the best of the best. Severus couldn’t understand why this wasn’t happening now. 

“But? But everyone is in pain,” he said. 

“Then you had best be concise.” 

Severus put down the vials on a bedside table and faces James once more who continued. 

“To clarify, you were attacked after leaving a gathering of Dark Lord supporters. Is that correct?” 

“Yes,” 

“The, dark Lord, the one I told everyone not to have anything to do with?” 

“Yes,” Severus replied head bowed. 

“So, you acknowledge that you knowingly went against my orders?” 

“Yes.” 

The rest of the coven shifted uneasily but remained silent. 

“Why?” James asked. 

Severus head shot up and he snapped 

“Because you're not right all the time! Someone had to go and find out what the mad man is up to.” 

James folded his hands together in his lap and cocked his head still looking completely blank. 

“I acknowledge that I'm not always correct, so, please inform me, what vital information did you gather that was worth the potential loss of your life?” 

Severus opened his mouth angrily only to close it again. He sneered quietly while fidgeting on the spot. James waited patiently. Severus couldn’t stand the silence any longer and he broke   
“Alright fine, I didn’t learn anything useful. Are you happy now?” He yelled. 

“Not even remotely,” James replied in the same quiet cold voice. “Part of my role as your dominate is to know when my submissive is unhappy with something, I have obviously failed in my duties but trust works both ways, there were plenty of opportunities for you to speak up and you never did. For years I have given orders and if it is not an order to protect you then I have invited people to question it. And for years you have kept your quiet silence. I allowed before but not anymore. I see now the silence wasn’t you agreeing with my plan but you being too afraid to voice your thoughts, which leads me to conclude that you do not think your opinion matters. And then in risking yourself in a foolish bout of rebellion shows me that you do not value your life highly either. It seems that despite all I have said you believe your only worth t this coven and relationship is your skill as a Potions Master.” 

Severus couldn’t hide the flush that crept up his cheeks as James bared his self-doubts. There came a long sigh then James continued. 

“You do realise I'm going to punish you right?” 

Severus hid how relieved he was to hear this. James would only bother going to all the effort to punish someone if they still meant something to him. He lifted his head and said proudly. 

“Yes, and I will accept any pain you give me.” 

For the first time, an expression bloomed in James face. He gave a darkly sardonic grin and said 

“Take a pain reliever and a blood replenisher.” 

Disconcerted Severus did so. He instantly felt better after swallowing down both potions but a bit uneasy at being the first to be pain-free. 

“Do you require any other medication?” 

Severus gave himself a once over then answered 

“Only some bruise paste” 

“Apply it.” 

Severus did so, he wasn’t sure what was going on. Maybe James wanted him completely healed before hurting him so he would feel the fresh pain better? 

“Good, now give potions to both Remus and Sirius.” 

The two men happily gulped down the vials and visibly relaxed as it kicked in. Remus looked at James and after receiving his nod quickly cast episkey closing up all the small cuts they had gotten. Then they both fled the room. Seeing that Lily didn’t have any wounds Severus grabbed two vials and headed towards James. 

“No,” James said.

Severus froze horror creeping through him. Praying that this wasn’t what he thought it was. 

“But your hurt,” 

“Yes, I am,” James agreed. “But I value you more than your ability to brew, maybe this will help prove it to you.” 

Severus shook his head angrily. He hated with a fiery passion whenever one of his love ones was hurt. Hoping to goad James into taking his meds he snapped out. 

“Not taking potions when you need it is stupidity.” 

“So was your actions tonight.” 

“And you are going to punish me for it. You can’t do that if you are in pain.” 

“Severus,” James said his name gently. “This is your punishment, to see the consequences of your actions. Your death would pain me greatly so you will watch me suffer in pain.” 

“No! You are supposed to giving me the pain. Not take it yourself” Severus pleaded. 

James snorted.   
“If I caused you pain it would teach you nothing. Hopefully having someone suffer in your stead will get the message through to you.” 

“Please, please don’t do this,” Severus begged. Oh Merlin, anything but this, to see his lover hurt and to know not only wasn’t he allowed to heal it but that it was his fault, his husband was taking pain meant for him. it was a whole new version of torture one that Severus would do anything to avoid. Nothing, Nothing! Was worth this result. 

“Am I your Dominate or not?” 

Severus struggled for a moment before bowing his head.   
“Yes,” 

“And do you trust me? To both look after you and punish you when you need it?” 

“Yes,” Severus whispered. 

“Then this is your punishment.”

Severus choked back the refusal and argumentized words swelling in his throat. He had to show in action that his submission was more than just empty words. He sincerely trusted James and knew that he would look after and do what was right for Severus. 

James closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Severus could see that his left side was paining him and he was sitting in such a way to take all pressure off his right leg. 

“Lily, its time,” James said. Severus watched as Lily flushed bright red but nodded her head.   
“Go to the playroom opened up the second cupboard. Bring back the one that had a green ribbon wrapped around the handle.” James commanded. She left not looking either of them in the eye. 

“What is going on?” Severus asked. James beckoned him over and Severus flew to his side. James tapped his left thigh and Severus gratefully collapsed to his knees in front of James placing both hands on the thigh. James ran his hand slowly through Severus hair relaxing him. 

“You are not the only one who disobeyed today. When Lily heard you were in danger, she was all set to launch herself into the fight and rain Dark magic down upon your attackers.” 

“But that stupid. You keep saying it's important that we keep her use of the Dark Arts a secret.” 

“Something I had to take precious time out of your rescue to explain. She did not want to hear such information and struck me in anger. Since she could not control herself, I didn’t take her along at all.” 

Lily returned at this moment carry and wide paddle with a green handle. 

“Strip and bend over the bed.” 

She did so and Severus shifted out of the way when James painfully levelled himself to his feet. He limped over to where Lily was laying and picked up the paddle. He gave a couple of test swings through the air to see what motion and control he had with his injuries before placing a hand on Lily’s lower back. 

“As we discussed it will be ten strokes. You will count each of them out loud. Remember you can use your safe word at any stage if it becomes too much, but this won't get you out of having to be punished it will just change it. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, my Lord,” Lily said quietly. 

“I want to make everyone fully understands why I'm doing this. This punishment is for acting like a child wanting to run into danger with no plan exposing a secret, then when things didn’t go your way you childishly lashed out hitting a loved one in anger. Do you understand?” James asked considerately 

“Yes My Lord” came from both Severus and Lily. 

“Lily do you disagree with my assessment?” 

“No, my Lord.” 

“Then I will begin.” 

Severus closed his eyes, he couldn’t stand the sight of a loved one in pain not even in controlled environments as this. Lily he knew didn't mind a bit of pain with her pleasure but it did absolutely nothing for him. Not that she was going to get any pleasure out of this. He listened to the meaty thwack of the paddle followed by Lily yelping and then a second later a shaky number. He didn’t know who was more relieved Lily or himself when then tenth blow had been dealt with. Opening his eyes, he saw James praising Lily and letting her know it was all over. Her bottom was a glowing red colour that should out from her creamy skin. Severus gathered up the bruise paste and pain reliever. 

“No,” James said. 

Severus instantly went to his knees. 

“Please, please don’t make her suffer too.” 

James limped over and placing his fingers beneath Severus chin gently lifted his face. 

“Firstly, Lily would have never been in the place to disobey in the first place if you had not gone ahead with your plan. Secondly, do you think that she would not suffer if you had died? I can assure you she would. And so, you will watch both of your spouses suffer short term pain as a reminder of the long-term pain you could have caused.” 

“Please I don’t want to do this, I would do anything you ask if you hurt me instead.” 

“I know you would, but punishments don’t work like that.” 

James drew him to his feet. Lily hadn’t moved from her potion even though she was allowed to, but Severus saw her watching her husbands with one eye, face mostly smooshed in the quilt. 

“It's been a long day, come we will have a quiet night in. Are you hungry?” 

“No,” Severus replied. He didn’t deserve to eat, not after what he was putting his spouses through. 

“Then we won’t eat either,” James said. 

Severus head shot up in alarm. 

“What! No, my punishment is to watch you both in pain not to have you starve as well.” 

“Your right, that is your punishment, this, this is me training you. You are not the weak link in this tirade. You deserve just as much as we do. So, for now, whatever you get or don’t' get it will be the same for both Lily and I.” 

Severus stared at James betrayed. This wasn’t like any other training he had done. If felt much more like a second punishment. 

“Now, are you hungry?” 

“Yes,” Severus said sullenly. 

“Good Boy.” James praised him then summoned a house-elf. 

“We are going to be staying in our suit for tonight, let my parents and my hounds know. We also require dinner brought to us.” 

“What do the masters want to eat?” 

James looked at Severus expectantly. 

“Soup,” Severus replied thinking that he would only have a small meal to let both James and Lily eat what they wanted. 

“Three bowls of soup then,” James said dismissing the elf. 

Severus looked at his husband and saw that he knew what Severus had done and had the stubbornness and determination to put himself through this experiment. Severus bit his lip filled with indecision. There was a war waging on inside of him. On one side he truly didn’t think he deserved all the good things that had come his way since Potter had chased him down to apologise for his bullying. But on the other hand, there was no way that he wanted James and Lily to miss out on what they needed. 

Dinner came and Severus felt gratitude for the elves because each bowl was huge and the soup was so thick with meat and veggies there was barely any water. Each bowl also came with a wedge of bread, looking closer it seemed the elves had gotten a round loaf cut it into thirds and placed it next to their bowls. 

Severus and James both helped Lily get off the bed and since she was far too sore to sit, they all ate standing up. James Severus was irritated to see only took a spoonful of soup after Severus took one. Which meant if Severus wanted his lovers to get a good meal to help them heal, he would have to eat every bit of his dinner. Severus grumpily ate another spoonful then spent the rest of dinner between doting on Lily and scowling at James. 

He was therefore rather surprised to hear his spoon scrap against the bowel and he looked down in shock to see he had eaten every last drop. A feat he had thought was impossible due to the portion size. James looked extremely pleased and happily placed his empty bowl next to Severus. 

He then allowed Severus to help get Lily settled into bed lying on her side. Then help him get undressed. Severus had been aching with the need to help and was so grateful that James would allow him this. He hissed at the sight of the mottled bruise running up James ribs and the swollen purple lump of his knee. None of them wore pyjamas to bed and Severus lost the brief argument about being in the middle. Both Lily and James insisted that was where they wanted him even though logically it made sense for him to be on the outside to be able to create the less amount of disturbances if he had to get up to get something for his lovers. Lily eventually snapped. 

“Sev my ass is red raw, hurry up and get in so I can sprawl on you and take the pressure off it.” 

Severus scrambled in laying on his back and sure enough, Lily threw one of her legs across his hip and draped her head on his shoulder. James slowly got in the other side and proceeded to mirror Lily position. They then both sighed in relief and their bodies relaxed. 

Severus didn’t know what to do. This was his favourite potion to sleep in with his wife on one side and his husband on the other. It was one that he never allowed himself to take and had only found himself in it a rare few times when he had no say in his sleeping potion. However, He so didn’t deserve to get what he wanted, especially not with how much effort and pain his foolishness had caused. But clearly, his spouses needed him here. Maybe, just maybe because he was doing it for them, it would be ok to enjoy it this once. 

The next morning Severus woke to see James still asleep but Lily was watching them both fondly. 

“Good morning Husband.” She whispered to him. Severus flushed pleased with the reminder that he was married to her. 

“Morning Wife,” He replied equally quiet. She grinned at him then leant forwards and gave him a quick kiss. She winced as she settled back down. Severus frown at the reminder of her punishment. 

“James should have let me heal you. It's not right that you go through your punishment only to have it drag on because of me.” 

“Ok, let's talk about this, to start with James was totally right to punish me, I was acting like a brat chucking a tantrum. Not the grown woman I am. Besides, I agree with him. I have been telling you from before we started School that you are not some useless unimportant person. And if it takes me suffering to get the message through to you than I am totally up for it.” 

“Lils!” Severus hissed annoyed. “you will at least agree that this stupid training is going too far.” 

“Actually no, I kinda love it,” Lily said warming up to the idea. “In fact, I’m going to help by letting James know that I have a spell that will work perfectly for this.” 

“Lily!!” Severus snapped 

“What spell?” Came the sleepy voice of their Dominate. They both turned and saw James looking at them with half lidden eyes. 

“It's called the mirror curse. You place it on one person then whatever happens to them is reflected onto someone else. Or in this case, two someone's else, so for example if Sev doesn’t eat then you and I go hungry.” 

“That’s perfect,” James purred. 

Severus had his lips pressed tightly together in anger. This was absolutely ridiculous. He looked after himself just fine, they didn’t need to do this. It was a pointless exercise. there was no reason for them to go hungry just because he didn’t feel like eating. His spouses were intelligent people he was sure they would come to the same conclusion soon. And until then he would just have to put up with this silly thing. 

James looked around the breakfast table. His parents were eating at one end and making stupid cooing noises at Theodore the Coven’s adopted son. His hounds were sitting on one side with the toddler between them and his Spouses were sitting on the other side. His Sekhmet was sitting rather gingerly and had added extra cushioning charms to her seat. His Parents were far too well-bred to bring this up. And by making his hounds wait before receiving treatment last night had been enough of a warning that neither one would say anything to her.

Although Black’s eyes were dancing merrily and he kept biting his lip. Still, he poured all his mischief-making into riling the child up and ignoring Lupins scolding and attempts to settle him back down. Both of his hounds were calling the kid ‘Teddy’. James personally thought it was a stupid nickname but so long as no asked him to call the child that and as long as Theodore didn’t seem to mind, he would let it be. 

His Basilisk mood had lifted from the anger he had been in when James had gotten Lily to perform the Mirror curse. But he still wasn’t quite back to his normal sarcastic self. The punishment and training had thrown him badly and he was extremely uncertain. Not that you would know by looking at him. His masks were second only to James and almost impossible to crake. Still, James had been with him as he built them up so he had an advantage to knowing some of what was going on underneath. 

His Sub was floundering and James knew how to help him. Severus was a service sub and nothing settle him quicker than being able to do something for someone else. Although James wasn’t sure how much Severus knew about the different types of sub or if he thought they were all the same. He made a mental note to find some time to have this discussion with his Spouses. 

“I’m feeling rather cold,” James said. His basilisk looked up at him with hopeful eyes. “Severus, would you mind getting me a jumper from my wardrobe? The warmest one you can find.” 

Severus nodded and rose from the table at once. James knew he was still rattled as he didn’t remember that there were Potter house elves on call that could have gotten the jumper in a quarter of the time. Fleamont gave his son a quizzical look but otherwise left it alone. 

Severus came back carrying a royal blue thick jumper that James hadn’t even known he owned. 

“Ah Thank You. Good job.” 

Severus ducked his head and while he wasn’t looking James slipped the jumper over Severus head and pulled it down. Automatically Severus pushed his arms into the sleeves then was left standing there frozen blinking at James in shock. 

“Much better,” James said and sat down. 

Severus looked at the rest of the table but Lily and his hounds were continuing their morning chatter like nothing had happened and his parents were following their lead. James joined in and continued to eat his breakfast casually. After a long moment, Severus slowly sat down in his seat again still looking from person to person like he was expecting someone to yell at him and tell him to take the Jumper off. As more minutes past with no one looking his way or demanding anything Severus slowly relaxed and started to eat his breakfast again. 

While Severus was taller the James, James was much broader. He had a muscular build compared to Severus skinny one. Which meant the jumper was about four sizes too big for Severus he seemed to be drowning in it. The sleeves hung all the way to his fingertips. Yet Severus made no effort to roll them up. And the sight of him subtly caressing the softness of the jumper along with his ruffled hair from having it pulled over his head made James very pleased. The more James looked the more he liked the sight of Severus dressed in his clothes. It appealed very much to the possessive part of him and James could foresee a lot more incidences of making Severus wear what was his.   



	8. Chapter 8

James grabbed Malfoy's hand and bent it backwards until he was cringing in pain. 

"Tut, tut, Malfoy, they belong to me. No one else gets to touch them. And only some are privileged to watch." James scolded mildly. 

Hiding his rage at Malfoy presumption this was for a purpose after all. Malfoy scowl in pain and annoyance at a peer chastising him. 

"I don't want to sully myself with those who aren’t pure anyway." He sneered but he couldn't maintain it for long his eyes were constantly drawn back to the couple on the bed. 

Severs was on top his hands braced either side of Lily so they would have a good view as he plunged slowly into her, you could see the muscles along his back and hips flex as he kept himself tightly controlled with his speed. She looked like a vision of debauched beauty. Her red hair fanning out on the pillow contrasting wonderfully with the black sheets. She was arching her back turning her body into a sensually curved bow showing off the miles of flawless peach skin that glistened with a thin layer of perspiration.   
She was uttering tiny breathless cries every time Severus thrust back inside her. He bent his head and drew one of her dusky pink nipples into his mouth, giving in a quick suck as she gasped in pleasure before releasing it with a pop. Malfoy's eyes were now focused on her breast with both nipples pebbled and erect begging for more attention. They were swaying with the motion the two of them were creating. 

"I'm more interested in the power of a person than their blood statutes," James said breaking the spell and drawing Malfoy's attention back to him. 

"What do you mean?" He asked confused. 

"Exactly that." James replied as he moved around until he was standing on the other side of the bed opposite Malfoy.   
"You can keep your associates to those who have the purest of blood, which is a fine and long-held tradition that many of the previous generation are sticking to." Ignoring Malfoys scowl as James subtly pointed to the age difference between them implying that He was old." But me personally. I have no time for those who are weak. I'm only interested in those who are brimming with powerful magic." 

“My associates are powerful!" Malfoy exclaimed automatically. 

"Hmm." James agreed. "They are socially powerful, and as pure as pure can be." 

He then smiled darkly deliberately not continuing. Malfoy squirm slightly. James knew as did any pure blood that in all the pureblood houses some were just above squib level. There was an alarming amount. But the purebloods were extremely good at pretending all was fine. 

"What is so special about your spouses then?" He sneered. 

James looked down and stated proudly 

"My Sekhmet.” 

As he drew a hand through the shiny red hair then trailed his hand down her throat between her heaving chest under the breast closed to him and back up to the nipple, which he then flicked. She gasped arching and he pinched it between two fingers twisting and tugging gently while her cries go louder the longer, he continued until her bud was flushed red and straining towards him. 

"She is our spell weaver. She has created twenty original spells to date." 

Malfoy blinked impressed; most Wizards never created a single spell in the whole of their lives. James then lifted his hand and grabbed the back of Severus’ hair pulling his head up. His eyes were blown wide with lust and arousal and he was biting his lip in concentration. James saw out of the corner of his eye Malfoys hips twitch at the look on Severus face. He tried to discreetly adjust himself but as he had been standing to attention a right from the start it was a lost attempt. 

"As for my Basilisk, well now." 

James gave him a quick and dirty kiss before slowly trailing the tips of two of his fingers down his spine. He stopped right at the cleft of Severus butt cheeks. Paying no attention to the groan of frustration that came as he halted. He looked at Malfoy who had followed his hand until they were both standing at the end of the bed. 

"You are looking at the youngest Master of potions in a century." 

Malfoys head shot up in surprise. 

"Really? How is that possible? you have just finished school this Summer." 

"He started his apprenticeship while he was in sixth year. They don't have anyone else on record who went from apprentice to Master in two years." James bragged. 

Malfoy looked suitable shocked and impressed. 

"Even the inventing of new potions part?" He asked. 

James nodded. "Yes, my clever Basilisk has invented new potions for years now. So that was one of the first things he completed." 

He then moved his hand to where his breeding pair were joined. He coated his fingers then withdrew them so Malfoy could see them shimmer with liquid. Using his free hand, he spread one of Severus’s butt cheeks revealing his most hidden place. James traced around the tightly furled hole feeling it twitch before pushing both fingers in just up to the first Knuckle. 

Severus had frozen when he had spread him open and now, he hissed in pleasure. Using his knowledge of Severus, he opened him up in such a way to cause the most reaction until he was a quivering wreck moaning and gasping with little sounds of pleading slipping out. His whole body was taut with tension, Lily was also panting as Severus's minute movements had translated down his cock and into her. Stimulating her but leaving her frustrated as it wasn't quite enough. 

Judging that he was open enough James who was still fully clothed undid his pants just enough that he could pull his dick out. Once again gathering lubrication from where Severus disappeared into Lily he spread it over himself making sure to give a couple of leisure pulls before he lined himself up and with one thrust pushed himself in. 

Instantly Severus arched back with a cry of pleasure which trust him further into Lily who let out her own yell. James set into a controlled rhythm which Severus picked up and echoed. Countless hours of them doing just this meant the three of them moved together in tangent, James heard a rustling noise from behind him and then the sound of furious wanking. Waiting until he could hear Malfoy was close, he turned his head and catching Malfoys mortified eyes gave him a cheeky wink. 

He then deliberately added a twist to his trust which set off a chain reaction of orgasm starting with Severus to Lily which set Malfoy off. James stopped buried deep in Severus for a moment giving his mates a second to catch their breaths before he began to slowly move again build up speed, determined to wring another orgasm form them. To prove their vitality to Malfoy who was watching them with exhausted lust-filled eyes. 

When James could feel he was getting close he dragged Severus up so the two of them were kneeling on the bed Severus back to his clothed chest. This new position exposed the front of Severus and Lily which you could only grasp a glimpse of before due to their position. This change deepened the thrusts push Lily over the edge who pulled Severus after her. Wrapping his hands around Severus hips bones to hold him still James sped up giving short powerful thrust that sent shock waves through the pair James bit down on the junction between neck and shoulder as he flooded Severus with his come. 

As he did so all three of their Magic flared and he heard Malfoy swearing at the power coming from all of them. Severus had been right, while unorthodox this was a sure-fire way to pull Malfoy to their side. James would be expecting a letter asking to join their coven within the week. And with Malfoy came other Dark members of the younger generation. 

* * *

  
Lily nervously straightened her already perfect robe as she paced outside the Chambers, waiting her turn to be called. Her stomach was fluttering and she couldn’t tell if it was anxiety or her pregnancy. James had been pleased when she had told them. Severus on the other hand had been over the moon and then terribly stressed. He started treating her like she was some fragile piece of glass that might shatter at any moment.

Thankfully for Lily sanity, James had rained him in and stopped him from hovering over her shoulder. It was times like this that she was so pleased that she had two husbands with such different personalities. She had Sev to share in the joy and wonder and James to focus on the practicalities. She was quite glad that James didn’t think like other people as she would have been driving out of her mind if she had two men worrying over her. Multiple times she had escaped to James study to hide. Loving that James treated her the same as before she was pregnant.

On the other hand, James was also treating the pregnancy like it was a business transaction and she was glad she had Sev to gush over the wonders of what was happing. She was also pleased Sirius and Remus were on hand. Remus because he was raising Teddy could point her in the direction of what baby items worked best and Sirius surprisingly was all on board whenever she wanted to go baby shopping. Neither of her husbands were of any use in this area. 

Still, she didn’t know which flutters these were although she was still pretty early so, she was leaning more towards nerves. She was to present one of her spells that she had created to the wizengamot to get have it legally registered. James had suggested that she start with the lightest of light spells and work her way from there. So, she had chosen the lullaby lights spell, Snape in his usual distrustful way had cautioned her not to reveal every aspect of it, to prevent anyone else from stealing it. Lily had scoff but finally agreed. 

"Heiress Lily Potter Nee Evens. They are ready for you now." 

Lily hid her grimace at the way the high society insisted on announcing everyone statues. And gathering all her parchment she followed the aid into the chambers and walked confidently to the stage. Putting her paperwork down her curtsied to the wizard moot. Looking up at the ring of faces sitting in the tiered seats half circling her. Dumbledore caught her eye and gave her the ghost of a wink. 

"Thank you, lord and Ladies, for giving me this opportunity to present to you a spell of my own creation. It is an aural and visual spell that would fall under the charm category. Subcategory of child care" Lily began. "I have called it the Lullaby light charm. What it does is produce a small light globe that slowly changes colours, whilst producing music. You can change the music to any song of your choice or even had a recording of your voice singing or telling a story." She saw many intrigued faces as she spoke which filled her with confidence. "The stranded spell will last for three hours but the time can be lengthened all the way up to twenty-four hours if needed. I will now demonstrate." 

Lily produced her wand and wordlessly conjured five globes on the table in front of her, each a different colour. Slowly the colours swirled and shifted as they began to change. With another twist of her wand, she tapped each globe and they began to produce the same soothing lullaby. She then put her wand away and one at a time threw each globe into the air. They shot up for a meter or so before beginning to gently float around the room. Lily watched biting her cheek to stop herself from smiling as the whole wizengamot watch the globes enchanted. As the globes drifted above their heads, she saw a few of the members reach up and tap the globes to watch them bob away. 

After a couple of minutes, Lily cleared her throat and continued leaving the globes to float around the room. “I have in my paperwork here, the spell matrix as well as certificates from charm masters. Signing off every stage of the spell." Dumbledore smiled at her and asked to see the paperwork. Lily handed it to the aid who then handed it to Dumbledore. For the first time, the smile slipped from his face. 

"Ah, I see you have written it all on copyright paper. That is quite an expense. Surely, my girl, you don't think anyone on the wizard moot would stoop so low as to steal your spell? “He looked at her with a wounded disappointed expression. 

“Not at all," Lily lied. Widening her eyes, a little so she looked guiltless. "I was assured that this was the proper way to do things. I truly meant to cause no offence, and hope the wizard moot won't hold my ignorance against me." 

"No harm done, my girl," Dumbledore reassured. "I know you won’t make the same mistake in the future." 

Lily smiled at him but made sure not to say anything. She would not be making that promise in front of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore passed the paperwork to the member sitting next to him, it was then passed from member to member, and some barely even glanced at it while others took a few moments to flick through it. Lily knew that having written it on copyright paper meant that no one would remember exactly how the spell matrix went, no matter how good their recall and if they viewed this memory in a pensive the paper would appear blank. Finally, the paperwork was handed back to her. 

"Thank you, my dear. We will now take a moment to consider your proposal. We will call you back in once we have come to a decision" Dumbledore said.

Lily curtsied again and walked to the door then accioed the globes to her amidst exclamation of disappointment. She used the excuse of fiddling with the globes as she walked out the door to pretend that she didn't hear Dumbledore saying that she could leave the globes behind. 

Once the doors were closed, she snorted to herself. She wasn't that naïve, no way was she leaving the globes there when she walked back in, she would find that one or two of her globes had mysteriously failed and disappeared but not to worry they won't hold that against her. Then they would need more time to consider, and before she knew it her spell would appear 'created' by someone who had a family member on the Wizengamot and they would get all the recognition while she would get nothing. 

Packing the globes into an expanded bag she had with her, she sat down to wait. She was feeling pretty confident that her spell would pass and she would become a recognised spell crafter, the wizengamot had loved the lullaby lights, and she had covered herself so they could steal the idea from her. It was only twenty minutes later when she was called back in. Having no idea if that was a good sign or not, she once again took her potion on the stage.

Dumbledore stood up and reading from a parchment said. 

"On this day the 5th of January in the year of 1980, we declare the legalisation of the Lullaby Lights charm created by Heiress Lily Potter nee Evens is denied." 

Lily stepped back in shock, ignoring the pitying look Dumbledore was throwing at her, she flashed up to Fleamont. He grimaced slightly before looking blank again and Lily knew he would tell them what had happened later that night. Cruising again, Lily turned to leave, 

"I'm so sorry my girl, I’m sure you will have better luck next time," Dumbledore said kindly.

She nodded at him and left the court, determined to get home to her Coven. She wanted to be comforted by her consort, and protection of her husband. 

Later that night the three of them gathered in Fleamont's study. He handed paperwork to James who as his heir had the training to understand the acronyms and get through the legal mumble-jumble. 

"I am genuinely sorry Lily." He said sadly. "As you know I wasn't allowed to vote as you’re a family member." Lily nodded, 

"Was it refused because I used copyright paper?" She asked. Fleamont shook his head. 

"Every pureblood and half-blood use it. It’s only the poor clueless muggle-borns who have never been taught any better that don't. And everyone on the Wizengamot knows that they couldn't say anything against it, as their own family use it." 

"Then they didn't like the spell?" She asked confused. Fleamont shook his head again. 

"Oh no, they love it." He patted her arm. "It’s just...” 

"Three strikes against you." James interrupted. He looked up from the paperwork with a sardonic expression. 

"What were they?" She asked angrily. 

"Your age, your gender, your blood statues. They couldn't stand the fact a young female Muggle-born came up with the spell." 

Lily bristled up angrily at that. 

"Why those stupid old farts, they are so wrapped up in their boy club they can't allow anyone else a go. I can't wait until they breed themselves out of existence." She ranted.   
Severus raised an eyebrow at her in amusement and Lily abruptly remembered who her audience was. Turning to Fleamont she apologised shamed faced. 

"I'm sorry, Fleamont, I didn't mean you." 

He waved it away with a sigh. "I don't blame you, I’m have been becoming more and more ashamed to be part of the wizengamot. I have not liked the direction they are going, but if I leave then I can't do anything to right their wrongs." 

Lily nodded. "At least they aren't all bad. I had a few of the members send me owls expressing their sympathy and asking to be taught the spell. Even if it’s not a legitimate one."   
"Don't!" James snapped. 

Lily looked up at him in shock, she would have thought for sure he would be please as this would give them more networking opportunities. 

"It was a Unanimous Vote. They all were against you." 

Lily paled in disappointment. "All of them?" she pleaded.

Both Potter men nodded. She wasn't surprised about Dumbledore he always did what he thought would help the 'greater good'. But to find that everyone else had voted that way, including the light fraction hurt. 

"So, what now? I just keep my spells to myself?" She asked. 

"No," James said firmly. "This can work in our favour; you teach them to our coven. Then we teach certain spells to our allies, ones that people will desire. Because they aren’t legitimate spells, we can claim them as coven spells and bind out Allies so they can't teach them to anyone else. The more tempting the spell the more people will want to learn it. and when they find out the only way to do that is by coming to our Coven, “James paused grinning in dark delight, "Well, they say nothing is free, but we open to more than just monetary coin." 

Fleamont sighed quietly to himself. While he was used to the wheeling and dealing that came with being a lord. He had never had the drive or ambition to go the way his son was going about it. Although looking at the way the world was changing, he had to admit it would be needed. Like at the wizengamot today, the group of them had instantly seen the usefulness of the spell, but they had all let their greed or their pride rule them. 

Since Lily was smart enough to protect her work, they either didn't want a Muggle-born to get the fame or were hoping to wear her down until she agreed to co-sign with a pureblood, giving half her rights away. And he knew that the old crowd would make sure history only remembered the pureblood as the creator. 

* * * 

  
Severus stood waiting quietly for everyone invited to appear. There was a hunting moon tonight and James planned to use it to add people to their coven. Creating their second circle. Severus idea with Lucius Malfoy had worked exceedingly well. It had only been three days later and James started to get inquiries from various people wondering if he was going to be adding a second circle anytime soon? And if there were still spots available. James had grinned madly then pulled out a massive roll of parchment that was covered in personal profiles, and strings linking one person to another and list of connections. Lily and he had looked on as James sorted the letter into two piles, blood status had no bearing in whether the candidate was rejected or not, but their power did. James weight up their magical, social and political power using his giant map to see what connections each candidate had. 

Then there had been a very busy month of interviews with everyone hidden under the guise of social outings, morning teas, hunting parties and plenty of other inane gatherings that had Severus all but willing to pull his hair out. He only went to them because ever since his punishment James had been asking his input on everything which included his thoughts on the candidates. Severus silently swore that once the second circle was sworn in, he would never be doing that again. 

The sound of apparation broke the silence and Severus saw Lucius and Narcissa appear, followed shortly by Darris and Victoria Greengrass plus Borias and Ursula Flint. He stepped out from the shadows under the tree and silently pointed them in the direction of the clearing they would be performing their ritual in. There were globes of light hung in the trees to lead them the right way so they didn’t get lost in the dark. 

It was only a couple of minutes later and the next group arrived. The Prewett twins Gideon and Fabian were laughing with Frank and Alice Longbottom. Severus pointed them in the right direction and listen as their happy chatter slowly disappeared. 

The Last three candidates also arrived together and Severus walked beside Ted Tonks while Andromeda and Amelia Bones had linked arms and were wondering ahead. They entered the clearing where the rest of the group had gathered. There were several torched placed around the outside of the clearing lighting it. Severus saw that Lily, Remus and Sirius had done their tasks and the group of people were happily co-mingling. Neither blood statues or light and dark cores separated them. 

“Now that everyone is here, as per our previous discussions I will get you to sign the Oathbound parchment agreeing to not reveal anything you witness tonight,” James said pulling out a scroll and transfiguring a stick into a wooden table. Such arrangements were extremely common when dealing with covens and as it had been brought up before tonight no one was surprised or reluctant to sign. Once the last signature was on the scroll James rolled it up and put it away.

He got undressed then walked to the middle of the circle that they had prepared earlier that day. It was made up of white stones with both an inner circle and an outer one. Everyone else stripped off as well then, their guest waited outside the outer ring while James first circle took their place in the inner ring. Once all five of them were kneeling in place there was a pause then a gasped of recognition. 

“A pentagram? Your first circle is a pentagram?” Amelia asked shocked. 

Severus saw James give her a proud smile. They had not started the ritual yet and James would have been disappointed had none of his possible candidates recognised what shape they created. Sirius had bet James that either one of his Black cousins would point it out first. It looked like he owed James ten gallons. 

“Yes, my first circle is a pentagram, this is the first secret to be revealed tonight,” James replied. 

“You need balance in order to properly use a pentagram,” Gideon said curiously. 

“And I have it, two Dark cores two Light and a Neutral to balance out the middle.” 

He could see the rest of the group trying to place the cores with the people and he knew none of them would get it completely right. 

“My Lord,” Breathed Narcissa hopefully “Are you....., is this......, a Terra coven?” 

“Yes,” 

Both Black sisters looked at each other with joy while a couple other faces looked confused. 

“Most Coven are either Light Covens or Dark. This coven is neither, it will do both Light and Dark rituals and will link itself to the natural rhythms and sessions of the earth.” 

“There hasn’t been a Terra Coven in centuries. The covens became core based in Merlin's time,” Boaris said. 

“This is the second secret to be revealed tonight, as far as the rest of the Wixen world is concerned there still is no such thing as a Terra Coven. But I tell you this now, they are fools to cling to such stupidity. The great works of our ancestors have not been able to be reproduced because they have limited themselves so. By refusing to work with people of different cores and now the current thing of working only with those of pureblood has severely constrained them. This is why I have done no such thing. Look among you, I have invited all cores and all bloods to become part of my coven. And together we will do such works of wonder that have none been seen since the dawn of time. This coven will go down in annals of history as the one to honour Lady Magic as she was meant to be honoured and bring back her bountiful gifts.” 

By the end of the speech, everyone was watching James with eager eyes. He had convinced them all without having to produce a drop of magic. He made eye contact with each of them then taking a deep breath he started the ritual. 

“I call upon the Light,” He said stretching out his hand and grabbing hold of Sirius palm which had been reaching for him. The two of them thrust their other arms into the sky. Magic swirled around them coming down their upright arms twirling around their chest and pooling where their hands met. 

“I call upon the Dark” Lily cried out both her and Remus mirroring what James had done. There were astounded gasps at this declaration. No one had even begun to think that the Muggle-born witch would have a dark core let alone enough strength to the be lead caller for the Dark. 

“I bring balance to our circle,” Severus said arms outstretched. One pointing towards James and Sirius the other towards Lily and Remus. The magic pooling at the hands leapt towards Severus and flowed through him mixing as they met then draining out his feet into the ground. The white stones began to glow and both the inner and outer circle got brighter and brighter to longer the Coven drew on the magic. By the time Severus finished the casting the stones were glowing so brightly with white light that the whole clearing was visible and lit up like it was day. 

The candidates were swaying slightly as they drank in the heavenly mixture and potent power of the first circle. There was now no doubt in any of their minds that this was a power to be reckoned with. And no one wanted to not be a part of it. 

“This coven has a first circle and you have now seen their power and tasted their right to stand here with me. I have called you here tonight to create my second circle. If you believe you are worthy then step across the line. But know this you shall be judged by our patron, The God of the Hunt. If you are here with deceit in your heart then he will know it and you shall be hunted down and slain.” James paused to let his message sink in before he continued. 

“Cross the line of our power if you dare and if you pass then be welcome and count yourself as part of this coven.” 

The group hesitated for a moment. Most covens were not this risky to join. they knew they could back out now and no harm would be done to them. They would be allowed to leave with goodwill. But and it was a big but, the chances of ever getting another invitation to join were slim and they would never get another chance to be so highly placed in the coven. They took a moment to weigh up the risk against the gains then made a decision. 

The Malfoy’s were the first to cross they were both frozen for a moment in the white light before they landed inside the circle not harmed. They were followed by the Longbottoms, then the Greengrass’, the Prewett’s, the Flint’s, the Tonk’s and lastly Amelia Bones. Everyone was frozen in the white light of the coven's power while they were judge and every one was found to be worthy and released into the outer circle. Once there they linked their hands forming a ring around the inner circle and added their power to the mix. The light from the stones became blinding and a thunderclap rumbled out knocking everyone from their feet. The gathered power shot through them all linking them together before the overwhelming feeling of it made them faint. 

James was the first to rouse he stood and looking round saw the mark of the horned god had branded itself onto the shoulder blades of his second circle. He couldn’t help a delighted chuckle escaping. His first circle was a pentagram and his second circle was thirteen members strong. A powerfully important number. He was beyond thrilled that every one of the candidates had passed the test and were a part of the coven. Even though he only had two circles the fact he had both five and thirteen meant this coven had just risen to one of the most powerful. It had been a gamble to invite only thirteen candidates. The chances of everyone been both willing to join the coven once they found what sort it was and been able to pass the horned gods inspection were very slim. He knew that others would have called this decision foolhardy. They would have advised inviting more members to have a backup if someone failed. But James didn’t do so because what if everyone passed? Then his second circle would have more than thirteen members. He had been willing to take the high risk for the high reward. 

He knew that when the news broke about his second circle that other powerful players would know what that means and the coven would come under much closer scrutiny. But James didn’t care. It was too late now; he had gotten what he needed and there was no taking it back. People like Dumbledore and the Minister should have been paying more attention right from the start. Especially when he successfully managed to create a new coven at such a young age. But they were a product of the wizarding world and were far to use to dismissing people by the labels the Wixen gave them. And James had been labelled, from a light family, Light cored, Yonge, and Gryffindor for most of his life. They saw what they wanted to see and never bothered to look deeper. 

Well, that was going to come back and bit them in the ass. James had plans to change the way the Wixen world worked and labelled people. And he was going to get them moving by using himself as a starting point, followed by his coven then branching out from there. He hoped that by the time Theodore and the child Lily carried went to school the prejudice had relaxed enough that the children would be able to take up the mantle and carry the Wixen world on to the next level. He had grand plans in place for his coven and hoped that it would survive for centuries and that’s it works would survive for even longer. 

* * *

James read the letter with a blank face, his mind starting to flick through ideas. 

“My Lord?” came a quiet voice. 

James looked down Severus was kneeling before him hands placed on James thigh and he had been resting his head on James leg but was now looking up at him. He was dressed in nothing but the blue jumper of James. Which left his arse resting on top of his feet bare and visible. The sight was enough to help rein James back in. He liked the sight of seeing his Sub half naked and only covered in his clothes. It was always arousing even when he didn’t have any plans to do anything about it. James had been stroking his hair and realised he stopped the motion when he read the letter which alerted Severus to the fact something was wrong. 

“One of my contacts has written to me to inform me that the So call ‘Dark Lord’ that Voldemort fellow has been bragging that he will have to biggest and most powerful coven soon.” James paused and idly began to stroke Severus hair again.   
“I was originally going to leave him alone as I do with Dumbledore, let the old men mutter and groan so long as they don’t interfere but now I see I’m going to have to do something about him, He is messing things up too much and I'll never be able to push the Wizarding world in the direction I want with him strutting around spouting nonsense.”   
He could see Severus clever mind absorbing that. 

“My Lord? Can I ask some questions?” 

James nodded. 

“I thought you didn’t want anyone to have anything to do with the dark lord? Is that why I got punished.” 

“I didn’t want anyone from my coven to have anything to do with the Dark Lord, but you were not wrong when you said we should know what he is getting up to. I recruited one of your Hags to report back to me.” 

“Helga?” 

James nodded again. Severus hummed thoughtfully than asked. 

“What is your plan for the Dark Lord?” 

“I’m going to have to get rid of him completely, he has stirred up people enough that just prisoning him won’t work.... besides I haven’t had anyone blood on my hands in a while and I find I miss it somewhat. It the how that I have yet to come to a conclusion on. But one way or another the Dark Lord will be no more.”   



	9. Chapter 9

Severus stood in the abandoned grounds on which stood a neglected old manor trying to keep himself calm and ready. He shifted from one foot to the other unable to stand still as his body was filled with nerves anticipation. A warm hand gripped the back of his neck and Severus relaxed. His Dominate and husband was right beside him and they had a plan. Severus trusted James, yes there was a risk but James would be here and together they could do anything. 

A moment later there was a loud crack then the sound of footsteps. Slowly the figure of Voldemort become visible. 

“I hear you wanted to talk with me,” Came the high cold voice. “This was a wise choice on your part. I have heard good things, and I can promise you that a spot will be made welcome for you in the coven.” 

James cocked his head in confusion. His spoilt rich pureblood Gryffindor mask firmly in place. 

“What coven?” He asked. 

“My coven, soon to be the biggest coven in all of Britain, people have come from near and far to join. My coven is not afraid to push the boundaries of magic and....” 

“Yeah, ok, sorry to interrupt your sales pitch. I promise not to touch the whole thing where you think bigger is better,” James drawled arrogantly. “It's just you don’t have a proper real coven; you have a bunch of slaves that you branded.” 

“How dare you!” 

“I dare! Your purebloods have been lying to you. Merlin, they are probably laughing at you behind your back every time you call your bunch of slaves a coven. Not me though, I'm sure you have read my coven, which is a real one by the way, is accepting of people from all blood status.” 

Voldemort look caught between the urge to smite James in anger and confusion at James attitude of attempting to help him. 

“I want nothing to do with the mudblood filth.” 

“That’s a bit harsh, considering your half mudblood.” 

“What did you just say!” 

“Hmm yeah, Dumbledore told me this tale about a poor half-blood boy sorted into Slytherin. Who had power and talent but the purebloods refused to have anything to do with him. Dumbledore seemed to think it was because of his blood status but I disagree. See I also know of a poor half-blood boy filled with power and talent who is a Slytherin. The difference between you and my Basilisk here is Severus caught the eye of a pureblood and you didn't. I hate to say it but it has nothing to do with your birth, it's just you. No one wanted anything to do with you.” 

That was the last straw Voldemort fired off a curse and Severus and James leapt into battle. They worked well together, their bond both of marriage and Dom and sub meant they could mix Severus grey magic with James light. And it was only because of this mix that they had even a slither of a chance. 

Whatever else people said about Voldemort, they were not lying when they said he was one of the best fighters of this century. His wand moved like an extension of his arm and all of his magic was cast wordless. Which was not to say James and Severus were pushovers. James in particular was brilliant at using light spells to devastating effect. Both of them used every spell in their repertoire using them in creative ways. James stag Patronus shone so brightly that Voldemort had to give up on trying any darkness or concealing spells. But they were no match for the brilliance of Voldemort duelling skills. 

Severus was the first to fall with a curse that ate at his skin and his forearm split open from a cutting charm. The fact James managed to hold his own for almost half a minute was testimony to his own prowess in duelling. But without Severus there to guard his back, he too fell. 

Voldemort walked over to where James lay bleeding on the ground. He raised his wand, looking down at the young man. His mind was just as dark as Voldemort’s and he could sense the same blood lust coming from him. He would have made a good Death Eater, such a pity. 

“It's over, I have defeated you. It was foolish of you to believe you could take on Lord Voldemort and win.” He crowed. 

James laughed wetly 

“You misunderstand I was never trying to do anything. It's my muggle-born wife that is going to destroy you.” 

“What?”

Voldemort frowned in confusion then spun around to look behind him but it was too late. James and Severus had done exactly what they were meant to keeping Voldemort distracted and focused on them. Which helped the disillusionment charm that was hiding Lily not break before it was time. It gave her the time she needed to set up her dark ritual. 

“I call upon the triple goddess, use me as your avatar, for I was a maiden, now a mother, will be a crone.” Lily had one arm stretched out to the sky the other placed over her womb where their child grew. 

Voldemort watched in befuddlement; he could not understand what he was seeing. There was no way that a filthy mud blood was casting a Dark ritual. She didn't have the power. He wasn’t alarmed yet. He had beaten the Coven leader so he would be able to beat the rest of them as well. Half amused by what this tiny coven was trying he decided to watch the bitch fail in her casting. Then he would tear open her belly and rip out the sprog before killing them both in front of her mate's eyes. 

Lily pulled out her athame and cut both her palms. She placed one bloody hand back over her baby bump and held the other out. 

“I ask the triple goddess and my patron the god of the hunt to return threefold all Voldemort has bestowed on the world.” 

Voldemort broke into high cold laughter when nothing seemed to happen. He took one step towards her then paused the Horned God appeared standing on her right. Lily gasped closing her eyes and when they opened, they were pitch black and glowing with otherworldly power. The Goddess was using her body to physically manifest. The god and goddess held hands and began to speak an ancient dialect that no one understood. 

Voldemort turned to flee but only made it a couple of steps before he started screaming sinking to his knees. All the pain, hurt and death that he had dealt out over the years was coming back to him triple-fold. He tried to push the power onto his death eaters but James had been correct when he had said that Voldemort did not have a coven but a bunch of slaves. Voldemort had thought himself so clever when he had defiled the dark mark so that it only went in one direction. he could drain magic from his followers and feel them but they got nothing from him. 

Which meant he couldn’t share the punishment, instead it was left to him to take alone. Because he had tried to share it, he watched alarmed and horrified as his Horcruxes appeared one by one each item absorbing the power being forced upon him before they shattered becoming completely destroyed and the next appeared. Once they had all been broken there was nothing left to shield him from the god's wrath and he felt himself writhing on the ground body shaking and lungs gasping until at last, he couldn’t withstand another drop and he perished in agony. 

The horned god turned to the triple goddess in Lily’s body and tilting her chin up kissed her taking the goddess back before she burned up the mortal form. Lily gasped in control of her body once more. The god of the hunt dipped his head then disappeared. Severus who had managed to throw off the curse raced over to her and caught her before she collapsed. He lifted her and carried her over to where James was lying. 

James reached out and wrapped and hand around his wife's wrist then lay his head in his husbands' lap. He had instructed Severus to call on the Potter elves to get the healers that were waiting on standby once the fight was over and knew that his sub would obey him. 

He closed his eyes mind drifting back to earlier that evening when he had watched in silence arms folded as his wife unhurriedly prepared the ritual space. The rest of his coven waited patiently for Lily to come and move them into place. With each member of the second circle, she stood before them and dipped her fingers into a bowl that was filled with blood drained from a captured death eater. One that James had, had a lot of fun hunting down and killing. She then painted symbols on their forehead and each palm whispering a quiet incantation. Then led them to a certain place in the circle and got them to sit down crossed legged hands resting on their knees bloody palms facing upwards. 

Once they were all in place she came for his hounds. This time the blood went on their eyelids, ears, mouth, and palms. She then led them to the centre of the ritual space getting them to sit back to back. Lily had explained to James that she was going to be using them as a link. They would add the second circles power to hers and they would help spread the backlash from summoning two gods to everyone in the coven. That way each person only had a small amount to deal with instead of one person being overwhelmed. It also meant that Lily’s unborn child would be protected and not harmed. 

And it had worked exactly as it was meant to. James smiled to himself as the healers rushed over to them. There would be a lot of confusion and misinformation spread in the following days once the public realised Voldemort was dead. James planned to help muddy the waters. He had no interest in anyone of his coven becoming some stupid hero for defeating Voldemort. He also didn’t want anyone to realise just how much of a powerhouse his wife and husband were. He was quite content to have everything be vague. It was good for annoying old meddlers and keeping the Wixen world on its toes. 

With Voldemort gone and his coven up and running with two circles, complete nothing was stopping him from fulfilling all his plans. The world better brace itself they had no idea what was coming.   


**The End.**   


**Epilogue:**

Severus placed the newborn in James arms. He froze with a bewildered look on his face, for the first time it was obvious that he didn't know what to do. Everyone watched him as he didn't move. After a couple of awaked minutes, Black bounded over saying 

"Ok, it’s time for his godfather to have a hold," as he tried to take the baby from James. 

A ferocious, predatory snarl rolled out and everyone instant step back from the pair. James looked up at the group with such a threatening looked that Black grabbed Lupin hands and the two of them back out of the room bearing their neck submissively. 

"We're just going to wait out here with Teddy, ok?" Lupin informed them once they were safely past the doorway. 

James’ look faded back into the slight bewildered one. There were a couple more minutes of awkward silence, then the baby began to fuss. Faster than the eye could see James had the baby held protectively against his chest with one hand, the other was holding his wand out ready to cast. James looked around trying to see what had upset his son. 

"James," Severus said calmly not moving. James looked around for another moment before looking at him. "The baby is probably hungry. That’s why he is crying." James looked down at the newborn, 

"Hungry?" He questions. 

"Yes, hungry. Do you think I could feed our son?" Lily replied exhaustedly. 

James looked over at Lily then back to the doorway where Lupin and Black stood. Severus could see the internal battle going on in his head from where he stood quietly in the corner. James then beckoned him over, Severus went at once. No one had expected this would tip James into his Dom headspace, but now he was there everyone was doing all they could to make sure no one came out of it hurt. To Severus surprise, James handed his son over to him, then gently push him towards Lily. He then stormed to the door and went out closing it behind him. Severus felt a cool sensation spring up and watched as a faint shimmer glinted on the walls. 

"I do believe our husband has just warded us in." He informed Lily handing the squirming bundle over.

He then found himself unable to tear his eyes away as Lily began to nurse their son. It became quiet and peaceful in the room. Lily shifted slightly beckoning. Severus joined her on the bed wrapping an arm around her waist giving her support. 

"Well, that was unexpected." Lily drawled a short time later. Severus snorted in agreement. "I've known for years now that the way James loves us is extremely out of the ordinary. And was preparing speeches in my head for our children, about how James does love them but it is shown in ways that are different from other children’s fathers, and that they have you to love them the traditional way. But going by this little display, I can stop practising." 

Severus huffed out a laugh in agreement. 

"Might I suggest practising the 'I know Papa is overprotective, but it because he loves you' speech instead." he mocked. 

Lily groaned "Thank Merlin, our child has Sirius in his life. It’s the only way he is going to have any fun." 

Severus grimaced but acknowledged the truth of the statement. 

"Maybe he will settle down after a while," Lily said hopefully. 

Severus turned an incredulous look to her; in the whole time, he had been in a relationship with James he had gotten more possessive and protective as time went on. 

“Ok, yeah, that was kind of stupid.” Lily agreed. Silence drifted over them again, and Lily changed Harry from one breast to the other. 

“Did you ever think this is where you would end up?” She asked. 

“What? Married with both a Husband and a wife, children underfoot. Holding a position in the first circle of a powerful popular coven. Master of potions with my own shop?” Severus gave her a sardonic smile. “It didn’t even occur to me in my dreams. But this reality, it is so much better than anything I could have thought up.”

Severus ducked his head and kissed his newborn son’s head of messy hair. 

This right here, this was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, alright then I guess we made it.   
> I hope you enjoyed the twisted path my muse took us on to get here.   
> Let me know what you think.   
> Are you happy with the ending?  
> Did you think it was going to end a different way?  
> I would love to read your feedback. 
> 
> Here is a HUGE thank you to all those come came on the journey with me and an extra special cherry on top for all those who left notes and ideas along the way.   
> It wouldn't be the same story without you.


End file.
